<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince of Bones by Susimau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078296">Prince of Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau'>Susimau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overshadow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Baker!Seonghwa, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breeding Kink, CaSANova!San, Captain!Hongjoong, Captain's Precious!Seonghwa, Cockwarming, Crossdressing, Dark Ateez, Doctor/Cook!Yunho, Drugged Sex, First Mate!Mingi, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Human Sacrifice, Lookout!Wooyoung, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Navigator!Yeosang, Religious Cults, Selfcest, Strong Boy!Jongho, Tentacle Porn, belly bulge, monster fucking, pirate slang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pirate has been washed ashore. Rumor has it that it's the great Pirate King, ruthless ruler of the oceans. Sounds familiar?</p><p>- Go read Prince of Flour first to unlock this -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ateez/Dark!Ateez, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overshadow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranded ashore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second part of my story Prince of Flour! If you haven't read the first part, please go do that first ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you hear? In Magden, there was some mighty pirate found!"</p><p>"Horrible, these criminals! Are they that close again? What is the navy doing?!"</p><p>"He did not attack or anything! Rather I think he was attacked! They say he fled the town before they could capture him, but he seemed quite weak."</p><p>"Are you sure? So he is still out there without being restrained? That's even worse!"</p><p>"Good evening, ladies. What's the commotion about? Can I get you something?"</p><p>"Oh, sure, yes. The three-grain one, please, yes, that one. We were talking about that pirate who has been found in Magden. Rumour has it that it's the Pirate King."</p><p>"The Pirate King, huh? How far is it to Magden by horse?"</p><p>"About a day's journey, my dear. But fear not, they will capture him before he can hurt anybody."</p><p>"I'm sure of that, yes. Here you go. Well then, if you'll excuse me? Something just came up."</p><p>-</p><p>Hongjoong awoke to the indignant squawk of some crow, the noise of busy wings fluttering through the air filling his ears. He groaned, blearily blinking open his eyes against the dull grey of the cloudy sky.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>He remembered running from the navy and getting attacked by robbers on the way. They had been strong... There had been pain. It was still throbbing all through his body, reminding him of his dilemma.</p><p>The Precious had sunken.</p><p>Hongjoong groaned, lifting his muddy hands to rub at his eyes, feeling them ache like everything else too.</p><p>He had to move. It was only a matter of time until the navy would find him again, or some vultures decided to feast on him.</p><p>He rolled around, looking down at the soft earthy field he had been laying on and giving an inward apology for not staying. Its strong earthy scent was oddly calming right now, and even the potato digging into his elbow could become a friend with time.</p><p>Hongjoong froze in the middle of his slow movements when he heard steps getting closer, trying to regain his senses enough to focus on them.</p><p>Where were his weapons?</p><p>Ah, right. Stolen, sunken, lost. Could he even stand right now? They had hit his head pretty badly.</p><p>Hongjoong gave a low grunt when he managed to get up on his hands and knees, getting all nauseous again. Gods, how he hated being on land.</p><p>The tickle of something sharp on his neck made him stop, and all pain was forgotten immediately. His muscles locked up, his head clearing considerably within seconds. Coolly he stared down at the earth, waiting.</p><p>"Not the pirate I expected. But no disappointment either."</p><p>Hongjoong felt his hackles rise when the low chuckle reached his ears, getting ready to try a useless attempt of an attack. It appeared the man had come alone, so he had a slim chance of taking him down and stealing that sword.</p><p>When Hongjoong lunged, the other person was not prepared at all. He put all his desperation into it, the cold, hunger, and frustration gnawing away at him coming together in one push. Hongjoong nearly yelped when the other man went down far too easily, worrying about having cut himself immediately. What kind of idiot-</p><p>Hongjoong's eyes found the sword wedged between them, thankfully not having cut anybody, but it looked oddly familiar. The sleek blade and the ornate hilt that had some protective swirls of metal resembling thorned tendrils wrapping around the hand of its bearer. He marvelled over the noble red roses that climbed over the guard in intricate detail to wrap around the bottom of the blade and damn; he would steal that sword all over again.</p><p>Just how he did once, many years ago in those chambers of that wealthy merchant before he had slit his throat with it. He knew precisely of the singing noise it made when it cut through the air, of how easily it impaled bodies.</p><p>It was a gorgeous piece.</p><p>"That sword." Hongjoong tried to swallow the sharp pain errupting in his throat, gingerly picking up the blade to pull it away from their bodies. His eyes were still fixated on it, marvelling at the details. "Where did you get it from?"</p><p>A wry chuckle sounded from the body beneath him, and Hongjoong felt his heart skip a beat, the sound oddly familiar all of a sudden.</p><p>"You left it in my kitchen two years ago, idiot."</p><p>And then, only then, Hongjoong finally lifted his head.</p><p>For a long moment, he could just stare. Stare and fall all over again for the man sprawled out beneath him. It was no doubt the same man from two years ago as he had not changed, time not having touched him.</p><p>Park Seonghwa.</p><p>Just like all that time ago, the man was drop-dead gorgeous, his beauty devastating. Hongjoong had often asked himself whether the man even knew, whether he was aware of how handsome he was, of how he turned people's heads when he walked through the streets.</p><p>Hongjoong took his moment to stare at him in awe, not caring about the dirt and grime stuck to his own body.</p><p>Seonghwa's hair was still black. He had redyed it even after it turned blond again, and it suited him far too well. He wore it pushed out of his forehead now, showing off strong eyebrows that made him seem more mature. His skin was sun-kissed, its pretty hue making Hongjoong want to worship it forever and see it contrast with the white sheets of his bed.</p><p>And his features, the slope of that straight nose, the soft and caring eyes and these lips Hongjoong had missed so much, rosy and pillowy soft, they were all still the same. It was all Seonghwa.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to run his hands over the scars on the corners of his mouth, wanted to touch him to make sure he could trust his own eyes, but he hesitated. His hands were dirty.</p><p>Seonghwa, however, did not care.</p><p>He dropped the sword in order to lift his hands to Hongjoong's face, brushing some crumbs of earth away with those slender fingers of his. Hongjoong could see the same disbelief he also felt on his face, let himself be scrutinised.</p><p>No words were spoken when Seonghwa took his time, his eyes suspiciously wet while he stared at him, and Hongjoong let him, weakly holding himself upright over the other's body.</p><p>How did he live without this warmth, without Seonghwa's calming smell of soap and bread? He felt as if he could finally breathe again after a long time of being unable to.</p><p>Hongjoong startled when Seonghwa suddenly pulled him down towards him, his eyes fluttering shut, and long dark lashes spread on his cheekbones. He was momentarily distracted by a sole tear escaping from his right eye. Before Hongjoong could protest that he was dirty, Seonghwa had already molded their mouths together, kissing away the pain on Hongjoong's lips.</p><p>They crashed into each other like waves.</p><p>Seonghwa's lips were desperate, searching and bordering painful in their roughness while Hongjoong soothed, reassured him. He was half aware of pulling Seonghwa closer to his body by his hips, of pressing them against each other so they would not have to let go again. Seonghwa was crying, and maybe there also slipped some tears from Hongjoong's eyes too, but nobody saw, so it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was the smooth slide of their lips against each others.</p><p>His heart was close to bursting in his chest when all of this finally caught up with him, making his blood sing and his body ache with want.</p><p>Want to hold the other close, want to see him fall apart under his fingers, want to hear his soft voice, and want never to let him go again.</p><p>Hongjoong had to bodily wrench his head away when he needed air, gasping loudly. Seonghwa's chest was heaving up and down rapidly; his lips reddened and kiss-swollen. Hongjoong immediately surged down again to kiss his desperate whine away.</p><p>"What is it, sugar, why so needy? Did you miss me that much?" he mumbled gently against the other's lips, dipping his tongue in to sweep over his smooth teeth. Seonghwa made a breathy sound of affirmative, squeezing Hongjoong's hips with his arms that had somewhen found him.</p><p>Hongjoong explored Seonghwa's mouth as if it was their first kiss all over again. He wanted to know every nook and cranny, wanted to remind himself that it was still the same. This was still Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa did the same, taking Hongjoong's breath away quite quickly when he still seemed to remember exactly what to do to drive him mad.</p><p>Oh, how he had missed the sugary sweet allure of Park Seonghwa. How he had missed him.</p><p>However, his body started reminding him again how hurt he was, how his consciousness was slipping from him. He wanted to stay with Seonghwa, he really did, but the black dots dancing in front of his vision were no good sign.</p><p>"Stop, precious. I will faint on you soon."</p><p>At that, Seonghwa finally pulled back, his gaze heavy as he searched Hongjoong's face. Both still tried to catch their breath, being pressed so closely together, not helping at all. However, that was no reason to let go.</p><p>"Is it that bad? I will take you home. We can look over your injuries there." Seonghwa's voice was low and still rough from crying, and in a stupid reflex, Hongjoong surged down again to kiss the pain away as good as possible. He just wanted to snuggle close and rest, feel safe in the strong arms of his lover.</p><p>Seonghwa indulged him, giggling softly when Hongjoong's kisses grew weak against his neck.</p><p>"I will take you home, no worries. Just sleep."</p><p>And Hongjoong did.</p><p>-</p><p>When Hongjoong awoke next, it was to gentle hands sliding through his hair and big, accusing eyes staring him down.</p><p>Hongjoong blinked, first observing his surroundings.</p><p>He was sitting in a wooden tub filled with hot water. His back was leaning against a man's chest, and warm arms enveloped his shoulders that peeked out of the water, massaging his scalp gently.</p><p>And damn, were those eyes accusing.</p><p>"Stop staring at him so meanly. He won't wake up faster if you do.", Seonghwa's voice gently chided the little girl from over Hongjoong's shoulder, and she just jumped a little, tiny hands holding onto the rim of the tub.</p><p>"But he just did!" she squealed in delight, giving Seonghwa a cocky grin. The baker had to laugh, gently pulling Hongjoong closer to nose at his neck. The pirate gave a deep sigh, letting his head fall back to rest against Seonghwa's shoulder.</p><p>"Welcome back."</p><p>"How long was I out?" he groaned tiredly, wincing at his wrecked voice.</p><p>"Only long enough for mom to make you some soup and for Tikki to get her Joong and stare you down while you were sleeping.", he chuckled fondly, carefully rinsing out Hongjoong's hair. The pirate damn near melted into his touch.</p><p>"Joong?" He opened one eye to look over to Tikki, finding her still poised at the rim with only her narrowed eyes peeking over suspiciously. At her side, she was holding some stuffed animal (a rabbit he guessed) in the same fashion. Hongjoong had to smile to himself when he noticed the savage black line somebody had drawn horizontally over the cute button nose of the animal.</p><p>"This is Joong. Do not underestimate him. Brobro taught him how to fight!" Tikki readily declared, waving the rabbit dangerously, so its ears flopped around wildly. Hongjoong felt Seonghwa's body vibrate against his in silent laughter.</p><p>"I won't. But hey, is this how you greet your dad? Don't I get a kiss or a hug?" Hongjoong tried to look offended, but it was hard when he was warm and had Seonghwa wrapped around him.</p><p>"Get your kisses from Ddeonghwa!" she fired back savagely, and Hongjoong pressed a hand to his chest as if shot by the words, watching her run off with a giggle. He heard her excitedly retelling the conversation to Seonghwa's mother in the room over, the older woman just laughing kindly.</p><p>Hongjoong turned his head to Seonghwa lazily.</p><p>"You heard her, apparently you are the person responsible for kisses in this house."</p><p>Seonghwa snorted, playfully flicking a few drops of water on Hongjoong's face.</p><p>"How about telling me what happened to you first? I'm dying of curiosity here."</p><p>"And I'm dying of not being kissed. Kiss me, and I'll tell, how about that?" A smirk was tugging at his lips when Seonghwa just rolled his eyes at him before leaning in to shut him up already.</p><p>Tikki, who had just been walking in again, just screeched, turning on her heel immediately to run away while making gagging sounds. Hongjoong tried not to giggle into Seonghwa's mouth too obviously but failed when the other man smirked, pulling him closer by his waist.</p><p>He had missed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me on Twitter @Susimau_s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shipwreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Precious has sunken."</p><p>Seonghwa's mother gasped softly, where she was sitting opposite of them next to Tikki, who kept sticking her tongue out and making faces at Seonghwa. He reciprocated the teasing whenever he could, making his mother smile at them fondly. Hongjoong just slurped his soup in peace.</p><p>Hongjoong felt Seonghwa reach out to pull up the blanket around the smaller man's shoulders whenever he noticed it slipping down, brushing his fingers through the soft hair on the back of his head. Hongjoong always just hummed appreciatively. He could get used to the attention.</p><p>"What are you planning to do now then? Where will you get a new ship?"</p><p>"I will search for a friend of mine a few towns over, he is a carpenter. Until he is done, I'll search the mainland and the close islands for my crew. We got split up by the storm."</p><p>The storm had been about a week ago if he calculated it correctly. His crew could have ended up anywhere, badly hurt, and he needed to check on them as soon as possible even if he just wanted to stay in Seonghwa's warm house forever and let him care for him. Seeing Tikki again also lifted his mood considerably.</p><p>Seonghwa exchanged a glance with his mother. Tikki quietly played with her plush doll now.</p><p>"Can I join you? I want to see the others and spend some time with you..." Seonghwa murmured softly, and Hongjoong lifted his head to watch the way the candles in their midst cast gentle highlights in Seonghwa's dark hair. Tikki made Joong dance with the shadows the flames created.</p><p>Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa's mother, searching for approval on her face. She was the boss right now, and as happy as his heart was at the question, it was still a risky thing to ask.</p><p>To everyone's surprise, she just shrugged, scooping more soup into Hongjoong's bowl.</p><p>"Who am I to defy you? Seonghwa has been glowing for the whole evening now, and I know he came back the last two times too. Go and start another adventure. You're still young."</p><p>Seonghwa nearly jumped up from his chair at her words, nodding quickly. Hongjoong just grinned into his bowl mysteriously, continuously eating.</p><p>"I will join you too!" Tikki then declared loudly, already standing up to go pack a bag when Seonghwa's mother gently caught her around the waist, pulling her back.</p><p>"I don't think so, young lady. We have to stay here and care for them when they come back all bruised up!"</p><p>Tikki critically looked Seonghwa up and down as if having to decide first whether he was worth the hassle. Hongjoong got her approval quite quickly.</p><p>"Then, we will go next time, and those two can stay here and wait!" She flipped her hair back, making Hongjoong nearly spit his soup out in his desperate attempts not to laugh out loud. She truly was one sassy child. Maybe even more so now that he and Seonghwa's mother brought her up.</p><p>Hongjoong straightened when he felt Seonghwa slip both of his legs around one of his, sharing their warmth. He wanted to reach out his hand and take Seonghwa's pretty fingers in his too, but he was unsure of how far he could go with that large gap of time they had spent apart between them. It was much more time than they had initially spent together, and Hongjoong was unsure where his heart lay (even though it could not be that far after those kisses they shared.)</p><p>So instead, he just wrapped his other leg around Seonghwa's in the middle, copying him. He heard the other man make a happy little noise, feeling content.</p><p>"Alright, sweetie. Should I get you my friend who lives close by maybe? She is quite confident in her healing abilities." Seonghwa's mother addressed Hongjoong again, nodding towards his ears with a worried expression. As if reminded by that, a sudden pain throbbed through Hongjoong's ears, making his hand flinch upwards to cover them protectively.</p><p>The robbers who had found him already weakened by the shipwreck and his escape from the navy had not been kind to him. They had tried getting out some of his piercings the normal way, but one could see where their patience had run thin. His left helix was missing a chunk of flesh where they had just ripped two off, and both of his lobes had deep scratches downwards where the errings had been pulled before ripping off. It would heal, but that did not make the infections hurt less.</p><p>Hongjoong was also missing his left hand's little finger now, and the stump looked downright horrible, the scabbed flesh discoloured in yellow and black even after Seonghwa tried his best to clean it. When brought too close to one's nose, it smelled horrible, and Hongjoong had just been glad to slap some ointment on it and bandage it up.</p><p>He would probably be more careful with wearing rings from now on.</p><p>"It should be fine, thank you. I just want to sleep right now. Thank you for the delicious meal."</p><p>"It was just some potato soup and bread."</p><p>"It was still great." Hongjoong beamed at her, seeing her just sigh to herself in defeat when she noticed how similar his smile was to Tikki's.</p><p>"Alright. Boys, you can take the bed, Tikki and I will cuddle together on the bench." The older woman stood up to clear the table, Seonghwa immediately rising to help. Tikki started whining.</p><p>"Noooo, why, we always sleep together, just make Dada sleep on Ddeonghwa!"</p><p>Hongjoong watched her amusedly, slumping over the back of her chair full-on drama mode. She gave him the evil eye when he dared to chuckle.</p><p>"When I'll sleep on Seonghwa, I'll keep giving him kisses. Can you live with that?" he teased her playfully, watching her make another disgusted face at the thought. Right behind her, Seonghwa's mother was jabbing an elbow into her son's ribs, making him blush wildly. Hongjoong was overjoyed to see that he had not lost that habit.</p><p>"But really, you don't have to look out for me like that. I'll take the bench on my own, that's best for my injuries either way." Hongjoong spoke a bit louder so his voice could travel to Seonghwa's mother, and she just shrugged, telling him that was fine too.</p><p>So they arranged everything as he had recommended. He built his little nest with a spare blanket while the rest of the family curled up in their sleeping corner, the still smouldering wood beneath the stove, keeping them all cuddly warm.</p><p>Hongjoong finally allowed himself some rest, freeing his head from the constant worries about his crew and their future.</p><p>-</p><p>Hongjoong awoke to the noise of the birds singing their lovely song on the roof of the house. He stayed to listen for a moment, feeling more rested than he did for a few weeks now. Now he was actually ready to go search for his crew, and he could not wait to spend more time with Seonghwa. Maybe he had married by now? If his wife did not live with him, it would be no surprise that he let himself slip up in front of Hongjoong.</p><p>He really wanted to know what the baker during did these two years and that notion was new to himself. He usually never cared about the background stories of the people he slept with.</p><p>But of course, Seonghwa was more than that. He had always been.</p><p>When Hongjoong turned his head to sneak a peek at their corner from underneath the desk, he found Seonghwa's spot vacant, just Tikki slumbering deeply with Joong in her arm and huddled close to Seonghwa's mom.</p><p>Hongjoong rose and quietly sneaked out.</p><p>He found Seonghwa a few feet from the house standing next to their horse and discussing something with it all jittery. His face was contorted in that half painful half happy grin he always sported, and it was only more intense with the way he drew his brows in. He looked so tortured.</p><p>Hongjoong subtly came closer, not drawing attention to himself as he strolled over the meadow, looking out over the ocean showing on the far horizon. How often had Seonghwa waited here and looked out in hopes of seeing him? Did he wait for long? Hongjoong certainly spent much time staring up at the stars, thinking about him.</p><p>"-d I have no idea how to do that! I can't just come at him like 'hey, by the way, could you kindly take me against the nearest flat surface' because he is still hurt and I don't want to be too much! I don't know if he even still feels the same as what if he made three more children by now and like married Yeosang or something?! God, would I even recognise Yeosang when I meet him again? I should, no?"</p><p>Seonghwa was clearly agitated, stressedly grooming the horse's pretty fur to perfection, and Hongjoong could just grin when he saw him gesticulate and blabber overly emotional. Apparently, he had confused the man with his sudden appearance.</p><p>So when he nonchalantly walked closer to get onto his tiptoes and hooked his chin over Seonghwa's shoulder, the sudden jerk of the other man was much too predictable. Hongjoong stepped back with a laugh, looking at the wide-eyed man.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" Seonghwa immediately asked, nearly stumbling over a hoof when trying to turn around. Hongjoong just grinned at him cheekily, watching him whine before he hurriedly led the horse back into its box. Only after closing the door securely, he turned back to Hongjoong, who had followed him casually, standing behind him with his arms crossed confidently.</p><p>Seonghwa disappeared a bit between his shoulders.</p><p>"Oh, God, what did you hear?"</p><p>"Just the part of you wanting me to take you against this wall right here and marrying Yeosang? Why should I marry Yeosang of all people?"</p><p>Seonghwa's face had turned a pretty shade of red, his hands were not enough to hide it. Hongjoong watched him contently, damn close to giving him what he wanted.</p><p>"Well, he's a pretty prince after all.", Seonghwa murmured dejectedly, avoiding Hongjoong's observant eyes.</p><p>"He be as much of a prince as ye be. Don't ye think I'd be occupied with somebody else while I be here?" Hongjoong watched Seonghwa basically shudder at his drawl, calmly stepping closer to crowd the man against the wall of the box, slipping one leg between the other's thighs. Seonghwa's breathing stuttered, his chest pressing close to Hongjoong's. Hongjoong imagined the other's pulse race away, imagined him going weak in the knees, and he really wanted to let that carnal side of himself come through, to melt them into one.</p><p>He missed his boots when he once again had to tiptoe to whisper into Seonghwa's ear, balancing himself with his hands on the wall to both sides of the other's hips.</p><p>"How be this... As ye already decided to accompany me, let's wait until we be a bit deeper in the woods, and I will grant ye every wish. Just not as long as yer mom be watching, ready to rip me head off." Hongjoong chuckled playfully when Seonghwa had to stabilize himself on Hongjoong's shoulders, trembling just a bit.</p><p>"Ye like that idea?" He turned his head to nose at Seonghwa's neck, push him back just a bit more against the solid wood. Seonghwa keened weakly, pressing closer and at the same time baring his neck for Hongjoong to mark which he happily did, easily finding these spots again that made Seonghwa slump against him.</p><p>"Aye, Captain. When are you planning to depart?" His throat worked hotly under Hongjoong's lips as he spoke with a throaty rasp to it, swallowing harshly when he felt Hongjoong's sharp teeth sink into his skin.</p><p>"Today. Whenever ye be ready. I'll just take yer hand and abduct ye all over again." Hongjoong kissed up his jaw to feel him shiver, readily embracing Seonghwa's arching body. He kissed the sweet little sounds that escaped his lips away, gently shushing him so he would not wake his mom.</p><p>Seonghwa fit to him like a missing part, falling into him as if they had never been apart, and it amazed Hongjoong to no end, seeing the man still feel so strongly for him.</p><p>This beautiful man.</p><p>He could barely wait to tell him everything, to listen to him recall his stories, and simply spent every waking hour together. And as it seemed, Seonghwa shared that sentiment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Puzzle Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa's mother had easily let them go, providing them with the maximum of provisions she could spare and calmly waved her hand after their retreating bodies until they were out of sight. Tikki had been a bit more sassy, telling Hongjoong to bring some fancy souvenir and take good care of Seonghwa or so help her. She was adorable. Hongjoong had told her he was glad such a strong little dwarf protected Seonghwa.</p><p>So it was only a few hours later that Hongjoong found himself walking next to Seonghwa on his useless land legs, looking out over the flat meadows with the little houses strewn all about. Further down the way, some forest was showing, the trees looking old and menacing. Hongjoong was not used to trees.</p><p>The captain always wondered if his crew was here somewhere or if some of them had managed to be captured somehow. If they had luck, they also may have found someone who was not out for their heads, instead taking mercy on their stranded souls. Hongjoong for sure hoped nobody uselessly drew attention to himself.</p><p>"Tell me what happened?"</p><p>Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa, completely detesting the height the other had on him and just sighed deeply, thinking back to that day a week ago.</p><p>"We got into that storm. It's nothing unusual; there are often storms out at sea. Yeosang normally takes us around them, but somehow, we managed to get caught up in it. We were being followed already." Hongjoong lifted one arm to settle around Seonghwa's waist, enjoying its tiny size underneath his fingers. Seonghwa got the invitation, leaning more into his side while they were walking.</p><p>"We sailed right in with the hopes of losing them there. Well, we did not. Instead, there was basically another pirate ship doing the same, and everything came together and we sunk. It's not the first time it happened to me, so it's not that tragic, buta specific we need a new ship now and my hands are all over the place."</p><p>Seonghwa nodded slowly, and Hongjoong could see the gears working behind his pretty face, his eyes unsure.</p><p>"Are you even sure everybody survived? I don't seek to worry you, but..."</p><p>Hongjoong playfully squeezed his waist, seeing the man blush all over again. How was he so shy as if they had just met yet? He was literally taking care of Hongjoong's kid for him by now!</p><p>"They got an ace up their sleeves, remember? Speaking of that, how did you deal with it? I will search for another poison if he annoys you." He was quite sure that his incompetent crew had managed. They were much too stubborn to die of being sunken.</p><p>Seonghwa straightened up a bit, a peculiar glint appearing in his eyes. Hongjoong slowed his steps a bit to better watch him grin manically to himself, feeling a gleeful grin spread on his own lips. His hand slipped down lower to settle on the hilt of the sword the other man was wearing quite comfortably around his hip. It suited him.</p><p>"I discovered a few things about them. I'll be happy to teach them to you." He giggled to himself just a bit evilly, and Hongjoong had to laugh too, pulling him in close. Seonghwa had always had these weird little habits.</p><p>"Sure, teach me anythin'. I can teach ye some new things too." He made sure to drop his voice a bit in order to see Seonghwa shudder, have an excuse to pull him even closer. The man was pliant under his touch, oh so trusting, and Hongjoong again asked himself how he did not die of boredom in these past two years.</p><p>"What did you do all this time? Swabbing the whole town?"</p><p>Seonghwa merely rolled his eyes at him, kicking some pebbles away in that badass way of his. And right after he looked as if he wanted to apologise to the grass, they had landed on.</p><p>"Doing what I always did. Baking bread, caring for mom. Now also caring for Tikki. Meeting with mom's new lover, reading some books he lent me... Practicing how to fight- Actually, I did a lot of things I normally don't do."</p><p>Hongjoong chuckled at him, imagining him fighting. Not a bad look on him if he truly knew how to.</p><p>"Wanna fight? The winner gets to top." It was out of the question that Seonghwa wouldn't submit just too easily to him right now, but the prospect of having that free pass made his eyes lit up in interest, their steps slowly coming to a stop.</p><p>"Is this the right time? You are injured quite badly-"</p><p>"Pretty sure I'd still beat ye faster than Mingi can sin' chanteys, matey."</p><p>"-and we don't know about the crew." Seonghwa gave him a glare for the interruption that Hongjoong countered with an angelic grin.</p><p>"I'm only gathering from you that it's indeed time to fight but not time to fuck, is that right?" Hongjoong smirked rather crudely, watching Seonghwa cringe. They shuffled out of the way when some other person passed them on the street, discussing with lowered voices.</p><p>"Our priorities are all wrong. Do you want to fight me that bad? You might lose actually."</p><p>"I don't think so, pretty. Why, you want to show me that trick of yours? I'll gladly receive it." He easily sneaked his arms around Seonghwa's waist, pressing up against him while he pulled the sword from his hips, feeling his warm body under his coat. Every fibre of his being screamed at him just to push the other man down already and mark his beautiful skin up, taste him, and make him writhe, but Hongjoong wanted to wait until Seonghwa felt more comfortable with that. Until he was no nervous and shaking mess anymore. Then he would be even more gorgeous.</p><p>"You'll take the sword. I'm dying to see whether you can truly use it now."</p><p>For that, he got another embarrassed glare from his lover before leading them more onto the fields and further from the street. Hongjoong tried so find secure footing on the bumpy soil, lifting the black and red scabbard as if it was a weapon of its own.</p><p>"Maybe I should give you the sword, so you have some semblance of security there.", the baker muttered under his breath, actually finding a correct fighting position as his feet slid into place. He did train for sure, Hongjoong had to give him that.</p><p>"Stop whining and get on with it. I got some hands to collect."</p><p>Hongjoong watched the man give him another withering look before he calmly took a breath, closing his eyes.</p><p>And then something interesting happened. Around Seonghwa's frame, black smoke started rising like a dark cloud, wrapping around his body. It melted into him like another skin, and Hongjoong saw his appearance change right in front of his eyes, saw a black hat, and a mask appear over his face. However, his eyes stayed just the same, were so distinctly Seonghwa.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to give a breathless laugh, amazement getting to him, but Seonghwa chose right that moment to lunge, make Hongjoong snap back to reality. He barely dodged that one because for the love of God, that boy had learned to fight.</p><p>Hongjoong was sure it was not all that trick of his, that melting with his shadow thing. As they moved, it appeared that the technique was fully Seonghwa's own and his shadow was just feeding the energy into it.</p><p>They were deadly.</p><p>Hongjoong roughly forced the sword aside, stepping in closer to marvel at the determination in Seonghwa's eyes, the ruthless face of a killer he had taken on. He was clearly in control still, but he acted entirely like some kind of soldier as if he had been born to lead a war.</p><p>They exchanged a few hits, useless attacking and dodging, and it showed pretty clearly that Seonghwa had practiced indeed, maybe even enough to win a fight against some less experienced pirates.</p><p>The pirate was distracted by the wildness the other had taken on, barely able to concentrate on the fight. So he made easy work of it, disarming Seonghwa with a quick jab of the scabbard against his wrist. The other dropped the sword with a yelp, and then Hongjoong was already all up in his space, staring up into his face amazedly.</p><p>"How did you do that? Do you fuse with him? How does it work?"</p><p>Seonghwa dropped the veil within seconds again, returning to his standard and un-cloudy self to pout at Hongjoong.</p><p>"My fighting skills, tell me first how my fighting skills were."</p><p>Hongjoong had to laugh, gently moving to tie the scabbard to Seonghwa's hips again.</p><p>"They are outstanding. I'll admit that I was distracted, but I noticed your improvement. You just fight way too... Nice. Actual pirates don't do textbook fighting. I will have to teach you in the art of unfair fighting if you ever want to come out to sea with me again."</p><p>Seonghwa simply nodded, lifting his arms to settle around Hongjoong's neck so the other man could work easier with his belts. When he was finished he pressed a quick peck to Seonghwa's lips, stepping away to go collect that sword again.</p><p>It was only when he turned his head again to check on their surroundings that he noticed the two lonely figures standing on the street and watching them, one clearly towering over the other. It was similar to what older people sometimes did to pass their time, watching passerbys like hawks as if they had nothing else to do, but these two did not look that old and hunched yet.</p><p>Hongjoong raised his voice to call out to them, bowing elegantly to swiftly pick up the sword.</p><p>"Heave! Be ye some buckos or mere landlubbers?"</p><p>"Ye be rattlin' yer sabers already, Capt'n? Shiver me timbers ye still gone fer that landlubber?" A familiar voice called out amusedly, and Hongjoong just rolled his eyes, beckoning them closer. They easily obeyed, strolling next to each other with no hurry at all. Hongjoong could only shake his head.</p><p>When he turned around to Seonghwa to not so innocently ram that sword back into its scabbard, the man was already focused on the two approaching people, and a little smile was playing around his lips.</p><p>Hongjoong watched them closely, standing at Seonghwa's side while Hanbyeol and Youjin came closer, matching grins that were up to no good painted on their faces. They looked positively delighted to see Seonghwa here, and Hongjoong suspected that so far they had had no idea they were even that close to him.</p><p>Which was not planned. Seonghwa finding him was never planned but he would not complain.</p><p>"Ahoy, Princess Swab, ye found yerself in the arms of Cap again?" Youjin stepped up first, leaning over to give Seonghwa a manly pat on the shoulder. While Seonghwa seemed elated to see them both, hugging them close, Hongjoong was just mindful of where Hanbyeol's fingers went on the baker's body. As per usual, they got a bit too curious, travelling a bit too far, and Hongjoong subtly cleared his throat, sending him a warning glare. Hanbyeol just gave him that cocky smirk of his.</p><p>"Where did ye two come from? Stranded together?" Hongjoong relaxed when Hanbyeol stepped back, sorting his hair behind his bandana. Seonghwa was busy staring at the piercing of a skeleton's hand wrapping around Youjin's lower lip, entranced.</p><p>"Aye, down th' westside cliff. Didn' know this was th' area where prettyboy lived though. Ye happy?" Youjin's grin was much too broad for Hongjoong's tastes, so he merely lifted a warning brow at the other man, getting ignored.</p><p>Why even did he become captain? All this disrespect going on on his-</p><p>Ah, yeah, they had no ship right now.</p><p>That certainly made things more difficult.</p><p>"Well, surprise. Ye saw any other hands down thar? Any signs o' survival?"</p><p>Both shrugged, Seonghwa worriedly drawing his brows close together. Hongjoong wondered whether the other man had a certain favourite, any pirate he wanted to see alive more than the others.</p><p>Well except for himself of course.</p><p>"Avast, let's search together then. Seonghwa, ye'll 'ave t' explain t' me later how that shadow thin' works. Fer now, we'll concentrate on searchin'."</p><p>Seonghwa nodded slowly (Hongjoong trying hard to remind himself of his speech when talking to the other), his honeyed eyes still shining in a mixture of apprehension and pride from earlier. Hongjoong made himself a mental note to find some alone time for the two later, getting more information on the shadow thing.</p><p>Youjin and Hanbyeol were motivated to swarm Seonghwa and keep him busy, but Hongjoong told both of them to fuck off, searching for a way down to the cliffs. The captain himself walked close to the shy baker, keeping him entertained.</p><p>He missed the ocean with its vast azure waves and undiscovered deepness already, missed the way his ship would sway beneath his boots in that lulling way. The land was too plain and unattractive, literally the only thing to see was Seonghwa.</p><p>So, for now, he would not complain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flaming Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong felt restless in the evening.</p><p>His own shadow- well, it was not like he was that friendly, to begin with. He had still keelhauled Hongjoong once, and the pirate was still bitter about it. However, his shadow liked to play his little games now the same as all that time ago. So when it was time to light a fire and settle around it with Seonghwa leaning against his shoulder comfortably, he was constantly expecting an ambush from that noisy bastard.</p><p>At least Hanbyeol and Youjin had calmed down again, harmlessly whispering with each other but not actually making any trouble.</p><p>"Tell me then. How did you discover that trick?"</p><p>Seonghwa turned his head, smiling a little when he found Hongjoong's eyes on his. The eyes of the other man strayed over the scar on his nose, his tousled hair, and his bare neck. Hongjoong wore his shirt half opened, as per usual, and Seonghwa's gaze dipped down low with the V of it, straying off somewhere. Hongjoong suppressed his knowing smile.</p><p>"I asked him about it one day. Yonghwan had been telling me some stories about you while you were gone, dear pirate king. He told us of how the world by now fears you for meddling with dark magic and the demons accompanying your crew - I figured it out myself what those might be. And when I consulted my own double about it, he actually told me of how smoothly we could work together if I wanted to. I agreed, because if he gets my soul either way, then why defy him?"</p><p>Hongjoong smirked at him, noticing the obvious changes about him. He had become more rebellious, the time he had spent within pirates obviously getting to him. The captain was dying to hear some pirate speech patterns from Seonghwa again, just like when they had parted. The deep and smooth drawl of the other man's voice had still rung in Hongjoong's ears weeks after he had returned to his ship.</p><p>Seonghwa would make a mightily fine pirate. And in a certain sense, he was already. He did join Hongjoong's crew, and he did define as a pirate. Hongjoong just wanted to take him away again, make him fall in love with the sea so he would never leave its side.</p><p>"That was very courageous of you. I take it he did not trouble you further?"</p><p>Both of them seemed to shudder at the memory of Seonghwa's double, Seonghwa subconsciously lifting his fingers to touch the right corner of his lips that was still cut open more than it was supposed to be. Hongjoong carefully reached out to him, pulling that hand away. Seonghwa blinked as if waken up from deep thought, painedly lowering his eyes. The pirate just gripped his fingers tighter, spending strength.</p><p>"He did not lay a finger on you, right?" Hongjoong repeated his question more urgently, feeling Seonghwa's work-rough fingers gently slip between his. His fingertips were gentle when he caressed Hongjoong's knuckles with them, slowly shaking his head.</p><p>"No, I just- I had to discuss a lot with him. He could easily explain to your double, but I'm not quite ready to meet them again yet."</p><p>Hongjoong relaxed, pushing every heated thought about ripping Seonghwa's double apart a second time out of his head. He was shocked by himself, of how deeply he still felt for Seonghwa after two whole years. Did Seonghwa reciprocate these feelings? He enjoyed his touch always, that was for sure.</p><p>"Sure, take your time. I'm really curious about it. Sure, we fought side by side with our doubles, too, but we did not consider merging. You are still in control then, right?"</p><p>Seonghwa nodded, casually poking the burning logs with another branch. He watched it catch fire with empty eyes, lost in his memories.</p><p>"He's still controlling me. I choose the move, and he chooses how to do it. Sometimes it still scares me. I fear he takes over. I think it's no safe thing to do."</p><p>Hongjoong nodded, respecting his will to learn and improve. His adventure with ATEEZ had left him scarred and with a lifelong curse, and he still made his best out of it.</p><p>"Did you wait for me? Or did you somewhen grew to detest our memories?" Hongjoong finally took his hand from the other man's, adjusting his bandages. He sure hoped he would not have to lose more of his hand just because of these lousy robbers. He'd have to hunt them down to get revenge then. Grumbling, he locked gazes with Seonghwa when the other man lifted his head.</p><p>"I never did. I waited for you, seeing you in Tikki at every passing moment. I dreamed of you, hoped to see those sails on the horizon. I told you I watched you closely. I trained, hoping to one day be able to fight by your side, and whenever Yonghwan came with the news, I still felt glad no matter how bad it was. I collected the wanted posters of the whole crew, actually." Seonghwa shyly grinned to himself, and Hongjoong nearly cooed at him.</p><p>He was just leaning in to peer into Seonghwa's face, maybe lift his head with a kiss when suddenly a heavy weight dropped next to him, a knee bumping against his own hard. Hongjoong scowled at Hanbyeol when the man slung an arm around his captain's shoulders, Youjin on the other side doing the same to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Wha' do ye wants?" he grumbled at the other man, shouldering him and his dark grin off. Hanbyeol stubbornly held on, pulling Hongjoong closer against his tall frame.</p><p>"Keep calm, Cap. We jus' wants t' check in, ask our dear princess how he's been." He gave Seonghwa his most amiable smile, getting elbowed for that.</p><p>"Thar be naught t' tell. He lived his life, fuck off ye curious bastards." Hongjoong noticed from the corners of his eyes how much Seonghwa was concentrating on understanding, his eyes lidded on Hongjoong's lips as he followed their movements. He wondered if he could make Seonghwa all bothered with his voice and speech alone.</p><p>Youjin spoke up, the metal on his lip glinting as deviously as his eyes. "We missed 'im, ye know? I kept dreamin' o' ye lootin' 'im against that wheel, Captain. Did it feel good, Seonghwa? Did ye... further learn in that regard?"</p><p>Hongjoong noticed the exact moment in which Seonghwa's brain turned off, too confused by missing syllables and letters. The captain rolled his eyes at his crew, only getting a wink from Youjin in return.</p><p>"Basically, they are asking whether you're married by now. Youjin, for example, got himself a nice pretty blonde.", Hongjoong bit back, seeing Seonghwa excitedly pat Youjin's leg. His eyes narrowed when the man shifted, allowing Seonghwa's oblivious hand to slip further up his thigh.</p><p>Oh, he got what game they were playing. He had to teach those two some respect again. Being older than himself did not give them a free pass for anything, and being the only bastards who let him live all that time ago on his father's ship was barely crucial by now.</p><p>"Of course, I'm not. But congratulations to you! Will you marry? I was worried about you guys ever settling down with that rough life of yours." Sweet dear Seonghwa took the bait immediately, getting a wicked smile from Youjin.</p><p>"Hmm, who knows? I might whenever Captain decides nah t' sail wit' us anymore. Oh, if ye be still free why nah marry 'im already? Ye scallywags are awfully close again."</p><p>Seonghwa's blush was proof that he had accustomed to their steadily worsening speech by now, embarrassedly leaning into Youjin's shoulder.</p><p>"Noo, why? We don't even know each other that well. The two or three moons I spent with you were not nearly as long as those years apart.", he mumbled unsure himself, and Youjin lifted a hand to gently pat his hair with a coo, getting his lap more and more full of Seonghwa with the way he shifted. Hongjoong grit his teeth, close to baring them at Youjin when the distance between him and Seonghwa grew wider, but Hanbyeol was still holding onto him, tapping his fingers in mindless patterns on his chest.</p><p>"Wha' a cutie ye be. We all missed ye dearly, ye sure kept us entertained." Youjin chuckled lowly before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss against the corner of Seonghwa's mouth, making direct eye contact with Hongjoong. That wicked grin was back when he purposefully let that smooth metal rest against Seonghwa's lips just a moment too long, making the man shudder. Seonghwa's eyes widened immediately after, however, lifting his hand to touch his lips in surprise.</p><p>Hongjoong has had enough.</p><p>He twisted Hanbyeol's arm roughly off his shoulder, boldly standing up to loom over the other two. Seonghwa was still dazed, for now, not noticing the heated stares Hongjoong gave Youjin. However, when he did see Hongjoong now standing between his legs and seconds away from reaching out to grab Youjin's collar, he acted quickly.</p><p>Seonghwa rose way too sudden and right up into Hongjoong's space, making the man step back in surprise. He stumbled just a bit over the treacherous foot Hanbyeol had innocently placed right behind him, reaching out for Seonghwa. The baker was quick to step in and catch Hongjoong around his hips, pressing him close to his body so he would not fall back into the fire.</p><p>Hongjoong, shocked by the sudden display of strength, just held onto his toned arms, securely falling into his embrace. For a second, he felt the hot burn of jealousy disappear from his veins, only the closeness to Seonghwa's face meaningful, the way the man's handsome self was wholly focused on him.</p><p>And then he let go.</p><p>Hongjoong missed his warmth only for a second, then he was already lunging at Youjin, who had poked his fingers into Seonghwa's sides, successfully making him cringe away with a huff. Youjin dodged his swing of anger with a laugh, smoothly rolling away through the grass with a giggle. He and Hanbyeol had tendencies to be like two little playful puppies, and the possessive side of Hongjoong sure had no patience for this right now.</p><p>However, when he turned around to look back at Hanbyeol, who was openly staring at the form of Seonghwa's body under his clothes, Youjin was quickly forgotten.</p><p>Hanbyeol laughed when Hongjoong stomped over to him, roughly fisting a hand in the other man's thick hair to wrench his head back. He ignored the pang that shot through him when getting reminded that was his injured hand, rather looking down at the mocking grin Hanbyeol was sporting.</p><p>"Ye be really tryin' me right now, huh? Be ye sure ye can handle th' consequences?" His growl was low, threatening, and Hanbyeol oh so patiently grabbed his hand, gently pulling it back over his own shoulder. Hongjoong had to lean over him in the process, defiantly looking down at his crewmate.</p><p>"Sorry, Captain. Ye be jus' so devastatingly adorable 'n wee around 'im. Also so easily riled up. 'tis nice t' watch."</p><p>Hongjoong received no further warning when he was suddenly yanked down, landing roughly on Hanbyeol. Thankfully the man had still not let go of his injured hand, saving him the worst pain, but Hongjoong immediately sat up with an indignant noise.</p><p>Hanbyeol had fallen down with him, laying all tall and broad shoulders beneath him with Hongjoong feeling even more small in his lap. He could not really move, leaning with his back against the legs the man had bent behind him.</p><p>"Did ye know, princess? Captain afore always came t' me when he was in needs fer somebody t' hold 'im down. He didn' do that anymore after ye appeared. Wha' an odd closeness, don't ye reckon?", Hanbyeol crooned boldly, grabbing Hongjoong's comparably tiny hips to hold him down while he bucked up into him.</p><p>Hongjoong loudly cursed him and that loose tongue of his.</p><p>"I'll nail yer gizzard to the mast, ye nasty, mutinous swabbie! Will ye shut up already?!" He sent Hanbyeol another glare, balancing his body on the pirate's chest as he twisted his neck to look back at Seonghwa to check for his opinion on this.</p><p>And of course, he was standing in Youjin's arms again, he just had to. And Youjin was sporting that smirk of his, one hand holding Seonghwa's wrists in front of the baker's chest while Youjin's lips had settled against the other man's neck. He was showcasing Seonghwa, his eyes intense on Hongjoong's.</p><p>The most important thing, however, was his right hand, having slipped into Seonghwa's pants and working him quite obviously.</p><p>And Hongjoong saw red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut until the arrow -&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was planning on grabbing Youjin, he really did. But Youjin being the sly fox that he was merely pushed Seonghwa into the captain's arms, distracting him successfully. Seonghwa was warm and willing under his fingers, immediately nuzzling up into Hongjoong's neck, making him freeze.</p><p>"'e been already 'ard when I touched 'im, don't snap at me. Shouldn't ye take care o' 'im first?" Youjin took a few steps back, creating more distance to Hongjoong with that cunning smirk of his. Hongjoong wanted to make him kneel, get out his whip and show him that he was still very much his superior even if they were not within the crew and on the ship right now. However, Seonghwa pressing against his body with his own sent his thoughts in an entirely different direction.</p><p>Hongjoong knew he had lost to their game when he lifted his hands to settle on Seonghwa's hips, allowing the man to grind down onto his thigh.</p><p>"Don't think ye'll get away with this. Ye, shadow. Go an' give them two lard brains a face full o' ye boot.", he ordered sharply, abruptly capturing Seonghwa's lips in a rough kiss full of tongue and teeth right after so he would not have to see Hongjoong's shadow stepping away from him and going to hunt down his two naive hands.</p><p>Seonghwa whined into his mouth, not flinching away from the rough treatment and instead retaliating with his own quite dexterous tongue. Hongjoong gave a roguish laugh at his zeal to keep up, sneakily slipping his fingers under the other man's shirt to feel up his smooth skin.</p><p>"I don't remember ye being this desperate fer a touch then. Be this ye missing me? Or ye bein' sensitive after waiting for so long?" His voice had lowered to a growl, Seonghwa shuddering in his hold just like he always did, arching prettily against him. Hongjoong could feel his hardness pressing against his own insistently, making his skin itch and grow hot to have a taste of the man's sweet allure finally.</p><p>Seonghwa did not even know how powerful he was. How he could play Hongjoong like a doll on strings. And Hongjoong was also very much determined never to let him know that.</p><p>"I kept being torn. Would I rather have you pin me down and have your way with me or wreck you myself?" Seonghwa did not hesitate to let his fingers reach down to the laces holding Hongjoong's pants on his hips, quickly starting to open them. Hongjoong smirked down at him, letting him work while he just lazily moved his thigh against him. When Seonghwa's cool fingers finally slid beneath the fabric, touching him, he fisted one hand in the other man's black hair, pulling him up to look at him.</p><p>"Ye be forgettin' who I be. Ye will have to put yer back into it to make such demands.", Hongjoong warned him darkly, kissing his opened lips again while Seonghwa seemed to become smaller against his frame, nearly forced to his knees.</p><p>Hongjoong would very much like to have him on his knees right now. But he would also like to have him spread out and waiting to be fucked senseless all the same.</p><p>Seonghwa, for sure, was trouble.</p><p>So Hongjoong decided spontaneously, pulling Seonghwa with him as he settled down on one of the rocks they had been sitting on earlier. The baker slid into his lap as if he belonged there, and he basically did anyway. Hongjoong would like to keep him there at any minute they spent together.</p><p>Seonghwa slumped over his shoulder when Hongjoong started peeling his pants off of him, appreciating the glow of the other man's skin. The fire behind him seemed to bathe him in a hellish light, making Hongjoong remember just how much he had stained this angel after he had come aboard his ship. He raised one hand to Seonghwa's lips, watching him react without thinking and wrapping those pretty lips around them.</p><p>They were desperate and impatient already, the reminder of his jealousy still tugging at Hongjoong and making him want to punish the other man who had so willingly participated in the other two's ploy. So he did not make time for gentle love-making, instead slipping his wet fingers right where he wanted them while his other hand knocked Seonghwa's fingers away from his hardness.</p><p>"Ye be ready already? When did ye have time to prepare?" Hongjoong was quite amazed at the pliant give of the other man's body, playing with him, so the words Seonghwa tried to speak came out as a tumbled and breathless mess.</p><p>"Earlier- When you- you ah- Before you said bye to Tikki. After we met out-outside." Seonghwa was grabbing onto his shoulders by now, his fingers trembling with need. Hongjoong chuckled amusedly, shifting, so the man was right above his length.</p><p>"I won't wait then. Ye did well, sugar." For a moment, only he let Seonghwa move, aligning their hips so Hongjoong's tip could breach him painlessly. Then however, the pirate tightened his grip on the other man's waist, roughly slamming him down the rest of the way.</p><p>His pretty baker gave a choked-up moan; his breath punched out of his body as he arched his back and threw back his head. Hongjoong watched the sweat glisten on his neck and forehead, his long lashes fluttering, and swollen lips parted in a soundless breath, and he felt his heart hit rock bottom all over again.</p><p>He was so done for.</p><p>When Seonghwa came to again, opening those dark eyes to stare at Hongjoong, the captain started directing their hips to fall into that rhythm they seemed always to have known and never once questioned. Seonghwa rode him so easily as if his body had never done anything else, and Hongjoong was cursing under his breath.</p><p>"Maybe I'll have to- make you jealous again sometime. Your reactions are quite delicious- ah!" Seonghwa's cocky remarks quickly quietened down when Hongjoong found that bundle of nerves in him, sending Seonghwa into throes of burning passion that made him squirm in the lap of the pirate. He held onto his shoulders again, carefully biting at Hongjoong's neck while Hongjoong continuously breached his body deep with his thrusts.</p><p>"Ah- Look. Your shadow has found Byeol and Youjin." Seonghwa shakily pointed at something behind him, and Hongjoong turned his head, searching for them in the twilight further from the fire.</p><p>They had indeed found each other, his double seated on Hanbyeol's lap just how he had been earlier and letting himself be taken. Youjin stood above them, shutting up the false captain with his arousal, and it was entirely not how Hongjoong had imagined the scene to play out.</p><p>Disrespectful.</p><p>"He's right. You do look good on his lap. Do you sleep with your whole crew, Captain?"</p><p>Hongjoong reminded Seonghwa with a harsh bite to his neck which he had to focus on, however he also noticed the man sending glances at the three in the back from time to time and tightening nearly painfully around him whenever he did.</p><p>"Not anymore. Ye know I stopped when ye were there." Hongjoong threw his sweaty hair back, pulling Seonghwa's heated body close to finish them off. The soft whines of the other man were like music to his ears, making him go crazy with want.</p><p>Finally, finally he had Seonghwa back.</p><p>"Afterwards. I left. You can't tell me you didn't do it in two years."</p><p>Seonghwa was clearly too talkative, for he should be a writhing mess right now.</p><p>Hongjoong rose, keeping the surprised Seonghwa close to him as he laid them down in the soft grass, leaning over the baker to push his hands against the ground above his head. This was more like it, Seonghwa's lidded eyes filling with submission.</p><p>The pirate listened to his lover moan brokenly when he resumed with his harsh thrusts, the slick slide of their bodies against each other providing him with more opportunities to make a mess out of the other man. Hongjoong did not stop to talk anymore. He dropped one hand to touch Seonghwa, finally getting him off.</p><p>When the man arched again elegantly against him, his delicate fingers slipping between Hongjoong's and his body tightened deliciously Hongjoong too let go, staring down at the beauty that the other man was as he came deep inside.</p><p>For a long minute, only the harsh sound of their heavy breathing filled the air around them, Seonghwa's skin seeming unbearably hot against his own. Then Hongjoong slipped away with a wet squelch, sitting back to enjoy the view a bit more.</p><p>-&gt; "I did fall into bed with Yeosang sometimes. San too, when he was not busy. But I did stop letting other people take me entirely, that's right.", he said quietly, mindlessly caressing Seonghwa's thigh at his side. The man shuddered a bit, turning his head to look at him.</p><p>"Why? You do not enjoy it anymore?"</p><p>Hongjoong leaned over him to kiss away some drops of sweat that had caught onto his jaw, humming approvingly when Seonghwa bared his neck for him. There were some dark spots already blooming where he had bitten him, and Hongjoong gently licked over them, soothing the pain.</p><p>"I enjoy watching my double fall apart beneath me much more. I got used to letting out my frustrations on him and embrace the others when I was feeling lonely."</p><p>Seonghwa just sighed, tiredly running his fingers over Hongjoong's chest and stomach, mapping out his form.</p><p>"I get it. I sometimes grew too desperate, too, wishing for somebody to hold me close. However, I never entrusted him with it. I could only rest assured having him beneath me.", he whispered sympathetically, drawing little symbols into his skin.</p><p>Hongjoong liked the idea of Seonghwa kneeling above his double, probably restricting his arms and legs to rest assured, making his other self succumb to him.</p><p>"I'm glad to be back here now. With you."</p><p>Hongjoong understood quite well. He was the one at Seonghwa's side when his life had changed so much when so many good and bad things happened to him. He had shaped the other man, imprinted himself on him, so it only made sense that Seonghwa felt safe at his side. Sometimes it was the same for him with Hanbyeol and Youjin. Those two had been around for so long, had gone through so much trouble with him.</p><p>Thinking of them, Hongjoong turned around, searching the darkness for them as soon as his eyes had adjusted. His shadow was still missing from his feet, so they still had to be out there some-</p><p>Hongjoong narrowed his eyes when he did find them. They were not alone anymore.</p><p>Multiple people in long dark robes surrounded them, and some of them were steadily walking closer to him and Seonghwa too with their faces hidden in the darkness of their hoods.</p><p>Hongjoong sprung to his feet quickly when he saw metal glinting at his double's neck, so far merely a threat but much too dangerous in their current position. He reached over to grab the sword Seonghwa had forgotten there, his other hand carefully pulling Seonghwa up to his feet and behind him.</p><p>The other man reacted swiftly, quietly ordering his shadow next to them too so they could await the odd group of people tensely. They seemed to be floating rather than walking, and Hongjoong warningly lifted his sword when they stopped a few feet away from them.</p><p>"What do you want?" he demanded to know with his authoritative voice, ignoring how Seonghwa's dark double stepped up at his side with a sword moulded from darkness in his fist.</p><p>The shadows kept silent, not making even one sound. The eerie tranquillity had also taken over the group still standing around Youjin's group, which was on their knees by now, their arms restricted by nothing visible.</p><p>Hongjoong had an unsettling idea what those people were, so he was even more careful, not stepping away from the two Seonghwas.</p><p>"Answer me alrea-"</p><p>And one of the people just screamed at him.</p><p>He did not really make a sound or moved, but his hood suddenly fell back to reveal a pale and eyeless face. They had no ears or nose either, and their mouths were big gaping holes that were unnaturally black and seemed to emit a noise that made Hongjoong drop the sword and press his hands to his ears immediately.</p><p>It was all in his head, the night still quiet, but his head nearly seemed to burst, forcing him down to his knees as warm blood trickled over his fingers.</p><p>He lost all sense of anything, slipping into the darkness of that mouth that seemed to pull him in, making him black out without further ado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shadow's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong awoke with his head laying on Seonghwa's chest, the man's body gently rising and falling with every breath he took.</p><p>It did not take the pirate long to regain his senses, quickly sitting up to look around while lifting his good hand to his ear to scratch away the dried blood clogging up his ears. At least nothing except for his hand acutely hurt, meaning they had not damaged his body and especially ears more than necessary.</p><p>He was laying in some dark part of what looked like a cave, some mere iron bars seperating their niche from the rest of a lightened up stone tunnel. He was also alone with Seonghwa, no trace to see of Youjin or Hanbyeol.</p><p>Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, finding himself and also the other man covered by those black robes their attackers had worn. No friends of nudism as it seemed.</p><p>"Seonghwa. Wake up.", he hushedly murmured to the other man, carefully shaking his shoulder until he twitched, his eyes opening slowly. Hongjoong greeted him with a smile, then rising to step over to the bars of their unusual prison. There was no door, no lock for him to pick and the nearest torch illuminating the corridor was placed on the wall right opposite of them, not only districting their field of view but also leaving them no choice but to keep their shadows in their cell.</p><p>"Where are we?" Seonghwa stumbled to his feet, pulling at his clothes with a disgusted grimace. Hongjoong noticed some small differences between his actual face of loathing and his smile, the most important part being his eyes. They were less expressive when he was not liking something.</p><p>"I guess these landlubbers took us. From what I've gathered they mean trouble." Hongjoong shook the bars not too gently, disappointed when they would not budge. He missed Jongho in moments like these. Hopefully the man had managed to swim to that other island, Hongjoong once more did not regret forcing his whole crew to learn how to swim.</p><p>"Did you know them? They were a bit weird. That one man had no face."</p><p>"I'm not even sure if that one was a man.", Hongjoong grumbled, stepping back to look at the walls more closely. Seonghwa restlessly peeked out into the corridor too, not daring yet to yell for somebody to come.</p><p>"Did you though?"</p><p>"I have an idea. These clothes are usually worn by holy people but that creature - whatever gender it had now - did not seem all that holy to me. That seemed much more like magic. Dark one, not the one Yongguk practices."</p><p>"So... basically what Liv practised?" Seonghwa seemed hesistant to talk about her as if not knowing whether he would strike a nerve if he did not watch out for possible triggers. Hongjoong gave him a weak smile, telling him it was alright.</p><p>"Right. I sure hope we did not find her family or something here. I'm not that keen on having a whole load of those creepers up my face." Hongjoong exasperatedly kicked a wall when he did not find any secret passages or ways to force a way out, instead returning to his and Seonghwa's corner where he sat down. The robe restricted his movements so his annoyed self ripped a long slit up the side, beckoning Seonghwa closer to do the same to him.</p><p>Maybe Seonghwa blushed a bit when that slit was just a bit too long, showing just a bit too much of his leg but Hongjoong just winked at him, gently patting that smooth skin.</p><p>"Are you in pain?"</p><p>"No... Just uncomfortable because I had no chance to clean up." He lowered his eyes, shifting his legs to a more comfortable position. Hongjoong perked up however, gently grabbing one of his ankles with his hands to open his legs more.</p><p>"Let me help then. Not like we have anything to do until they pay us a visit." Hongjoong's grin was wolfish before he dipped his head down between the other man's legs, tasting his sweet skin once again.</p><p>Seonghwa had the decency to press his delicate wrist against his lips, muffling his sounds but Hongjoong did not doubt that their kidnappers heard them perfectly well.</p><p>He also did not care, however.</p><p>-</p><p>Hongjoong suspected that another day had passed until they were visited finally. By now, his stomach was in knots from hunger, and he was positively murderous when one of these guys finally showed up.</p><p>They wore the same robes than earlier, but the black void of their hoods was now filled with the pale skull of a stag, the antlers looming over them eerily. They wore them like masks, and no centimetre of their unsettling faces was to be seen, the black eye sockets as empty as they could get.</p><p>They still did not speak which made a lot of sense considering the state of their faces underneath those robes, but they did beckon them to rise.</p><p>Hongjoong obeyed quite unwillingly, pulling Seonghwa up to stand behind him in a semblance of security. The man coldly looked at the single robed person in front of their cell, watching him lift a hand to jam a finger that was merely made of bones in an invisible lock between two of the bars. They twisted it with a sickening crack and then pulled a door within the bars open that had not been there before. Hongjoong must have been right, there was some strange magic going on here.</p><p>Hongjoong stepped towards him at the slow beckon of a bony finger.</p><p>He considered tackling that person but he was not sure what exactly they could do, thus not risking their luck. Instead he just followed slowly, keeping Seonghwa behind him and his eyes directed at the man in front of them. He was ready to lunge at any given moment, but their guide just walked with absolutely no sway of their body at all, basically just moving forwards. Not even at their legs, their robes scrunched up. Hongjoong wondered if they even had legs, but it was impossible to know with the dark blue robes reaching until the floor.</p><p>He led them down a long straight path that abruptly widened into a large hall that had some similarities with a... church?</p><p>"Oh sink me.", Hongjoong whispered when he finally understood just what they had managed to get themselves into. The high ceiling of the cave was submerged into darkness entirely, the torches on the dotted pillars not reaching far enough to light up the whole room. On the floor and leading up to some stairs that connected to a big altar of sorts, multiple wooden benches were standing, old and stained with time.</p><p>And right behind that altar and with outstretched arms that were unnaturally long there was a wendigo, its skeleton looming about four meters up behind the altar and with the over-dimensional skull of a stag grinning down at the mess cruelly.</p><p>A fucking cult.</p><p>Hongjoong felt Seonghwa's hand stiffen in his as they were led further into the hall, some other robed creatures with varying skulls standing around. They seemed to be watching them with those black eyes of theirs, and Hongjoong felt not only the cold of the room make shivers run down his back. The closer they got to the horrible statue, the more restless he also felt his heart become, Seonghwa growing increasingly more difficult to be pulled along also.</p><p>Even when knowing that odd statue was not alive the hunch that it was made from something that was once very much alive was unsettling enough. Hongjoong needed to get them the fuck out of here.</p><p>Thankfully they did not have to walk down the aisle, just uniting with another robed figure behind the furthest row of benches. Hongjoong counted seven rows with one standing on each side respectively of the way to the altar. The altar itself was made of stones and decorated with some branches and dead flowers, very tasteful.</p><p>"Greetings, Pirate King. We welcome you in our halls."</p><p>Hongjoong looked up in surprise when the one they had just met actually talked, finding no mask on his face. Just a dark hood hiding that gruesome view.</p><p>"Ahoy. Why did you take us here?"</p><p>"We heard of the prince from our prophecies accompanying you, and we'd like to ask you to hand him over kindly. You shall get to witness his freeing and will have your soul blessed by his grace."</p><p>His voice was like creaking wood, sounding all wrong and oddly artificial in Hongjoong's ears. He pulled a face, gently squeezing Seonghwa's sweaty hand.</p><p>"What do you mean? I know of no prophecy." He tried to sound as polite as possible, at least not full-on baring his teeth at the creature. He had no prince and especially no hand to give them.</p><p>"This one right here. The prophecy foretold us that our prince would come and reawaken our god. He is the only one who could bear him." The creature lifted its arm to point a hand made of bones at Seonghwa.</p><p>"I think the fuck not."</p><p>The robe frowned as much as a gown could possibly frown, the other creatures around them who might have heard (somehow) freezing up even more too. Hongjoong did not care. There was surely not a single prophecy wanting Seonghwa or his soul or anything else about him because he belonged to the sea already. Also his soul had been claimed too.</p><p>"You do not even know of the prophecy, dear Captain." The other sounded slightly chiding as if talking to a child and Hongjoong just wanted to know whether they would bleed if he impaled them. He was willing to test that theory.</p><p>"I don't need to know. He belongs to me, and none of you ugly pig-faces can have him. Now, would you rather let us go just like that or do you want to experience what it's like to be on the receiving end of a bloodbath?", Hongjoong growled at him, telling all of the other robes to back off with warning glares when he pulled Seonghwa closer to his back.</p><p>"No good... We can not let you go just like that and your resistance will disrupt the magic in this place. We will have to split you up then." He gestured to some of the robes on the sides who immediately stepped closer menacingly, taking their creepiness with them. Hongjoong moved back, holding onto Seonghwa's hand tightly.</p><p>"Not a chance. Come at me if you dare, I'll rip you apart in the air."</p><p>Of course, things did not work out as he liked. There way too many of them, and he had no weapon or knowledge on how to kill these bastards. So he could just continuously step back, avoiding their slowly nearing frames.</p><p>"Prince, do you wish to keep this man or rather get rid of him immediately? We can understand if he is too much of a hassle to hold onto." It was the robe from earlier speaking again with that hollow voice of his and Seonghwa did not even get he was meant until a long silence had passed.</p><p>"Oh-Oh, me? I- of course I want to keep him! This man is very dear to me!" His voice was shaking just as much as his body, Hongjoong feeling cold all over.</p><p>How could he get them out? Where were the other two idiots?</p><p>"How do you know he is your prince, did your heinous prophecy include a name or anything?"</p><p>Hongjoong nearly stumbled over Seonghwa's leg when one of the figures stretched out their bony fingers to him, narrowly missing. They were moving slowly and sluggish as if they were not ruling over their own bodies and Hongjoong nervously glanced over to that wendigo, imagining that its wicked grin was widening right in front of his eyes.</p><p>"No. We saw him show off his strong magical powers. We felt it; he is the one. You may have some powers, pirate, might be of importance but you are not our prince. Hand him over already." The main robe seemed to grow restless, so Hongjoong did not try to hold back his mocking smirk anymore, carefully making Seonghwa stand with his back in the corner they had been pushed into.</p><p>With raised fists he stepped in between the hordes of robes and his lover, his eyes fiery.</p><p>"Whatever you delusional people wanna believe, I don't care, it's got nothing to do with my crew. Come and get him if you dare."</p><p>And they all came at him at once, but at least he knew they would do nothing to Seonghwa.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, Hongjoong saw Hanbyeol again.</p><p>The man looked positively sick, his eyes tired, and his form hunched where they had nailed him against the skeleton of the wendigo behind the altar. He fit morbidly well, his legs bound to the ones of the creature, and his body held up by the ribcage of the statue enclosing him. His arms were tied to the ones behind him, big rusty nails holding him up at the hands, shoulders, and between his legs. He had been crucified right behind that altar.</p><p>When Hongjoong first laid eyes on his lifeless body, he had lashed out in blind rage, letting out his anger on the robes accompanying him until they managed to restrain him again. He did not manage to take out many of them, suspecting them of having magical healing abilities, but he did fight until they had to knock him out again and drag him off.</p><p>They did not allow him near to the altar, instead keeping him at their cooking place or letting him help arrange for some welcoming feast they were preparing for Seonghwa.</p><p>It was the biggest load of crap Hongjoong had ever been part of.</p><p>For three days, he had not been allowed to see one of the others, being kept from Seonghwa and having to help them under threats to his crew. Hongjoong's brain was working overtime with the need to find a way out of this mess and take out as much of these fuckers as possible, but they did also not allow him much rest, not caring for his sickly skin and bluish lips.</p><p>Seonghwa was no prince, and he was not theirs to claim. And Hongjoong was planning to get revenge for Hanbyeol's injuries too. He did not get anything out of them when he had screamed at them, demanding an answer on why the man was hanging there wholly taken out.</p><p>Hongjoong was seething with anger, his insides feeling like a constantly hot boiling pot and his jaw having accustomed to a pained clench all the time. Whenever some robe passed him, Hongjoong felt his fists clench, barely refraining from lunging at them.</p><p>From what he had gathered, they would only protect Seonghwa to have him for whatever their sick ritual would include, but Hongjoong was responsible for all three of them. So he stopped himself from lashing out in order to protect the group.</p><p>He needed answers.</p><p>He had not managed to get anything out of the creatures, most of them not able to talk, and the only one he ever conversed with was always the same. He needed to get to that prophecy in order to tell them why exactly Seonghwa was not the one they were searching for, and for that, he thankfully had his ace.</p><p>Nobody really noticed when his shadow split from him and slinked off through the dark corners of the cave that seemed to have no natural exit at all.</p><p>While his double gathered information, Hongjoong got to see Seonghwa again the day before their feast after having peeled potatoes and stirred them in a big cauldron for the whole day.</p><p>"The prince is asking for you." was the only hollow information he got from the creature he had started calling their leader, and Hongjoong had rolled his eyes.</p><p>"He is no prince, he is a pirate. It would be beneficial if you guys had eyes to open right now." Despite his words, he had dutifully followed behind the leader when he had brought him to the cell Seonghwa was still in, grumbling something about the comfort of a prince.</p><p>At least the robes left them alone, letting Hongjoong grab the bars between them another time to pull at them uselessly once more. Seonghwa came over with eyes that looked just as haunted as Hongjoong felt, probably going crazy here all by himself while some creepy creatures prepared him for a ritual.</p><p>"Hongjoong.", he whispered his name gently, carefully detaching Hongjoong's whitish fingers from the iron bars. He held the pirate's hands in his, worriedly looking over the decaying flesh of his left hand that he barely felt anymore. Seonghwa looked pained by the view.</p><p>"I will get you out of here. How dare they take my prince away from me." Hongjoong felt his angered heart burn with jealousy and fear for the other man, slowly lifting his right hand to pull Seonghwa closer by the chin in order to kiss him. The baker readily complied, both not caring for the cold iron against their bodies when Seonghwa's lips were warm and welcoming.</p><p>They fell into it, the gentle slide of their mouths calming Hongjoong's racing thoughts and making him feel more rested easily.</p><p>When Seonghwa finally pulled away, he did not step back, instead cradling Hongjoong with these much too gentle hands he did not deserve.</p><p>"Do they feed you? You don't look alright."</p><p>Hongjoong gave a snort, feeling Seonghwa's fingers slide over his cheekbones that indeed felt sharper these days. Everything felt more heavy and sluggish, and Hongjoong did not know if it was the air or something else, but he did notice the changes.</p><p>"No. They eat much less than we do and have been waiting for the feast tomorrow. Be careful with what you eat. I only saw normal ingredients so far, but they might try to poison you to make you obey. I will find a way out soon. My umbra is already searching for some clues."</p><p>"Your umbra?"</p><p>"Ah, right. I did not tell you yet." Hongjoong quickly looked around before he leaned in a bit more, getting Seonghwa to do the same. "We researched about Liv's spell a lot after you left. The word she used in her curse is umbra - shadow. So that's what we call them. About the whole ritual thing... I don't know what they will do and if it might work actually, but you should do your merge thing before they are finished and pretend that you got possessed already. I'm very sure this is what they mistook as the magic they are searching for."</p><p>"Will they try to kill me on that altar?"</p><p>When Hongjoong pulled his head back to search for Seonghwa's eyes, he discovered a restless fear in them. He looked even more haunted than exhausted, and Hongjoong felt the urge to rip these bars apart already. He needed to hold the man, get them out under the stars and love him until he fell apart, leaving himself in Hongjoong's care with no worries at all.</p><p>"They won't. I will find a way out before that, but I need you to pretend a little while longer. Can you do that? Trust me."</p><p>It was the same look he had sported when they had first met, Seonghwa being that shy submissive thing on his ship that everybody wanted to play with. Hongjoong remembered discussing with San how much the pure man made their blood sing, how much the crew wanted a taste.</p><p>Hongjoong did not regret not letting them. He despised the expression of fear on Seonghwa's face.</p><p>"Are Hanbyeol and Youjin alright?"</p><p>"I have not found Youjin yet. And Hanbyeol- He's sick."</p><p>Seonghwa nodded worriedly, letting his head sink against the bars between them to close his eyes for a second. Hongjoong suspected he did not feel safe enough to do so while he was alone.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, no more words being said, but Hongjoong did lift his head when a dark-clad figure stepped up to his side. He wore no robe. Instead, he donned a black hat and the face that smirked at him from underneath was the same as his own.</p><p>Hongjoong nodded at him to speak.</p><p>"It's as we have suspected. They mistook his merge with the supposed powers of their prince. However, that prophecy is quite ambiguous." He handed over a paper to Hongjoong, and he quickly read the few lines with Seonghwa peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>"They basically don't disclose anything. It's just a strong man who will be able to bear their god whom they are searching for. And that means having magical powers. They would have probably taken Yongguk too if they saw him light up his fingers.", Hongjoong remarked with a scowl, handing the paper back with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"There's more. Their god is basically just the darkness. They pray to the shadows."</p><p>"I thought it was that wendigo."</p><p>"No, no, that's more like their spirit animal. Their god is some mass of blackness that just gets drawn as a black shadow in their books. And guess whose name is written down in their old registers."</p><p>Seonghwa quietly piped up.</p><p>"It's Liv, isn't it?"</p><p>Hongjoong's umbra nodded darkly, lifting a hand to caress Seonghwa's cheek only to get slapped away by the original one. He got another grim scowl for his grin.</p><p>"I suspect they had their eyes on us. Maybe she managed to rat us out before her death."</p><p>Hongjoong cursed to himself, rubbing his temples. This woman was trouble in every sense. He reminded himself to always ask any woman he met from now on first whether she was a witch or not.</p><p>"But she was none of them. She left the clan long ago. But the curse she used probably derived from their magic."</p><p>"Then do they know about the curse? Won't they notice you?"</p><p>The other Hongjoong shrugged, lifting his hands.</p><p>"They did not so far. Maybe Liv was able to groove her skills because she left and because she had that freedom. These creatures are not even human anymore."</p><p>He was right. That meant Liv was involved only indirectly, probably knowing what she did even if she did not do it for her clan.</p><p>"So, this is no cult but witches?" Seonghwa got only more confused by the second, and Hongjoong gave him a sympathetic gaze.</p><p>"It's a graveyard, that's what it is. And we will find a way out because we don't belong here. Did you find an exit?"</p><p>His double shook his head, quickly glancing over his shoulder before he melted in that puddle again, forming to a normal shadow at Hongjoong's feet. Not even ten seconds later, the leader robe rounded the corner, eerily floating closer.</p><p>"It's time to go."</p><p>Hongjoong would not discuss with him, not wanting them to show him another one of Youjin's bloody teeth again when he talked back, instead turning to press another kiss to Seonghwa's lips.</p><p>"I'll be back.", he whispered, letting Seonghwa squeeze his hand another time before he left. The blue robe accompanied him to his own cell.</p><p>"What do you call your relationship with our prince? Would you merely call yourself his captain?"</p><p>"He is my lover, and I plan on courting him like anybody would. Do you still have a system of courting?" Hongjoong tried not to sound too mordant, not expecting much.</p><p>"We do not care for such commodities. I hope you are aware that your plans of courting him will not be feasible anymore as soon as our god takes over. While he might have an interest in sexual pleasures, he does not care for romantics."</p><p>"As if I'd woo another weird creature...", Hongjoong breathed out lowly, not explaining further. The robe also did not ask.</p><p>"Will Youjin and Hanbyeol be allowed to take part in the feast?" the pirate continued instead, trying to gather some useful information from the creatures.</p><p>"They will. They will help in the kitchens tomorrow while you decorate the altar and arrange the room. Their health is not up for more."</p><p>"How about trying to keep your workers and not make them sick then?"</p><p>A hollow and lifeless chuckle answered him.</p><p>"This is not something we actively do. This place is trying to turn you into the same thing we are, it's a natural change and quite painless. It only takes a few weeks." He said it so oddly proud and confidently that Hongjoong really wanted to open up his head to see if their brains were rotting too.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's the blessing of our great god. He grants us eternity, freeing us from the annoying needs of human beings, and helps us live longer. It's something you should be thankful for, pirate."</p><p>"We won't be here for long enough for that to happen. Do not think you have tamed me. We will be gone soon."</p><p>Another dry chuckle, this one nearly having some humor blend into it.</p><p>"That's right. You will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hongjoong was ushered into the main hall with some robes the next morning, they had already taken Hanbyeol down, leaving him no opportunity to ask for the man. Hongjoong was being left alone to scrub away at the stained stone of the altar, feeling sweat drip all over him while he was working. There were some candles and dried flowers and herbs that he had to arrange around the flat surface, and he did so with little motivation.</p><p>What was he, some kind of maid?</p><p>Hongjoong was grumbling while he was putting everything up, watching the robes rearrange the benches to two long rows and set up a table in the middle. They started carrying in the platters of food soon after, setting them up without ever saying a word or making any other noise. Just some floating robes that seemed so empty inside. The tranquility made the cave seem all the colder.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to leave already. They had been here for about four days, and he was fed up with it. He wished to return to his ship already and feel the ocean breeze in his face while the soft rushing of the waves lulled him to sleep.</p><p>Of course, there was no music or such, and the hall slowly filled later. Hongjoong counted about fifty robes, and they had Youjin with them, the man stumbling weakly in their grip. He looked better than Hanbyeol had yesterday and could still barely walk, so Hongjoong was not surprised when he did not see the taller man. They probably put him in some cell to let him suffer in peace.</p><p>Hongjoong wondered if he also looked that horrible. He did not feel quite that weak yet, even with his hand continually poisoning his blood.</p><p>When they had all settled down at the table with Hongjoong at the place at the very left and the leader robe directly opposite of him, two more robes walked in with Seonghwa in their midst.</p><p>Hongjoong had been distracted only for a second, watching Youjin lean heavily against a robe far further down of their long table, but Seonghwa's appearance certainly caught his eyes.</p><p>They had put him in a gown of some sort, and he looked devastatingly beautiful.</p><p>His chest was bare, chiseled muscles on display and with golden accessories decorating his arms and neck heavily. They had also painted some ancient runes onto his skin, twisting up his sides and contrasting prettily with his body.</p><p>The only thing he was wearing was a long skirt, sheer black fabric reaching down until his ankles. Two slits up the front part showcased his legs up until his upper thighs, and the material thickened enough around his groin to hide what was needed.</p><p>More chains tinkled around his tiny waist and ankles, and Hongjoong wanted to shower him in jewels, see his skin glow with them.</p><p>He was staring quite long because when he finally snapped out of it, Seonghwa had already been brought over and told to settle on the thick pillow on the altar. The man did so with a blush dusting his cheeks, carefully tucking his legs in before looking down at them regally.</p><p>Hongjoong was not that opposed to worshipping him anymore.</p><p>"I see we have gathered. Pirate King, you might serve our prince as you were quite helpful these days. Let's celebrate the arrival of the dark prince." Leader robe gestured for them to eat, and everybody finally did, shovelling food into the darkness of their hoods. After rolling his eyes, Hongjoong also grabbed a plate and moved to get Seonghwa food, being careful with his decisions.</p><p>There would be a lot of undetectable ways to poison humans only and not whatever they defined as, but he had to trust they would not.</p><p>He started simple, giving Seonghwa some soup and bread to munch on so he would not overwhelm his stomach and Seonghwa took it from him with a murmured thanks, placing it next to his body on the altar.</p><p>Hongjoong liked the view of him, but the altar and that wendigo behind him that seemed to want to grab him certainly unsettled him.</p><p>They were eating in silence, Hongjoong getting the exact same as Seonghwa to make sure to test them beforehand. He nodded the first few times of trying something new so Seonghwa could know it was safe, but he stopped after a while. He tasted no poison in it.</p><p>When he later brought Seonghwa some meat and vegetables, he was glad to spy Youjin also eating, the robes around him even helping him when he could not reach or was too weak to cut through things. It seemed oddly peaceful, for it was a preparation for a ritual.</p><p>Hongjoong sat down again suspiciously, his head racing with thoughts around them trying to kill Seonghwa after the meal when he was already sated and propped up so prettily on the sacrificial stone. His guts were clenching with nervous anticipation, the pirate constantly asking himself whether he should try to gather some knives and get them out right now.</p><p>Was this the moment he should act? But there were so many of them, and their powers were strong...</p><p>Hongjoong nervously bit down on his meat, stilling when the taste spread in his mouth. Something was strange.</p><p>It took him a second trying to remember the distinct taste, racking his brain in search of the different kinds of poison he had tasted in his life. When he finally found it, he immediately spat the meat out, jumping up from his seat.</p><p>With two quick steps, he was up on the platform the altar was built on, knocking the fork with meat away that Seonghwa had just been bringing to his mouth.</p><p>"Don't eat that," he hissed sharply, probably looking crazed out with how the magic kept making him sick and his wide eyes. Seonghwa nodded, surprised, looking down at his plate to try and figure out what was wrong with it.</p><p>Hongjoong felt his hands shake when he turned around, physically restraining himself from killing all of them already. Or at least trying to.</p><p>"What is it, Captain? Does something bother you?" It was the lead robe calmly speaking, having turned his head towards them while peacefully eating his meat. Hongjoong was damn close to vomiting.</p><p>"What-" His voice cracked, betraying him when he had to try again. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>Seonghwa moved behind him, sitting up a bit to carefully balance his body on Hongjoong's shoulders. He managed to stand upright and not hunch over, thanks to him.</p><p>"Hongjoong? What's wrong?" His voice was urgent, silently pleading for an answer on whether or not he had just poisoned himself. Hongjoong's whole mouth felt ashen.</p><p>"I take it; it's not the first time you tasted human meat? Too bad. I would have loved to see you eat it and have the realisation dawn on you later. It would have put you in your place for sure." The robe chuckled darkly, and Hongjoong nearly collapsed with the weight of the implications crashing down on his weak body, leaning back against the altar.</p><p>Seonghwa had grown silent too, probably finally connecting the dots also while Hongjoong was staring emptily at the table. He had fucked up.</p><p>He would have probably calmed down again, maybe vomited later, but succumbed to numbness for now if he had not seen one of the robes feeding the meat to Youjin at the other end of the table. The view finally triggered him.</p><p>He stumbled when he suddenly started running, nearly breaking his foot when he twisted his ankle while falling down the steps. He ignored the throbs of pain when he sprinted over to Youjin, grabbing his neck roughly and pressing down before he could swallow. The man choked, coughing out the piece he just chewed on but not really putting up a fight against Hongjoong, just slumping against his chest with empty eyes.</p><p>And Hongjoong snapped.</p><p>His hands reached the man directly next to him first. He grabbed his head underneath the hood roughly and twisted it around, waiting for a satisfying crack to be heard. He had done this a few days ago already, and they had just sat up a few minutes later to put their heads into place again, but for now, it did not matter. He grabbed a knife for the next one, making all of his anger unleash together with his hand as he stabbed him in the chest, not waiting for him to bleed. They would not.</p><p>From then on, it was just trying to dodge bony hands reaching for him, stumbling over the table and sending food flying left and right in his walk of destruction. He wanted to hurt them, wanted to kill.</p><p>Hongjoong was not aware of anything around him, his desperation to kill them and get it over with already too strong to stop him now.</p><p>And they actually let him. They made him fight and scream until he grew tired of it until he slumped down on the table too spent to lift his arms again. He was caked with food and dirt, and his surroundings were a mess, but he could not care less about it.</p><p>He needed to get out of here. He basically felt his brain rotting in his head, fouling away.</p><p>"Have you finished your little tantrum? You sure know how to interrupt a ceremony, pirate."</p><p>The leader had already fixed his twisted arm too, standing next to Seonghwa and holding him down on the altar. Hongjoong tiredly looked up where he was kneeling with spread legs on the table, his murderous eyes quickly locating the way the robe was holding Seonghwa back by his arm.</p><p>Hongjoong threw the knife next to him faster than anybody could react, nailing that hand to the wendigo behind them.</p><p>"Hands off. Keep your sick hands off of him." With a heavy sigh, he rose, walking over to the two of them with slow steps and careless of any food remaining on the table. However, he did not manage to walk up the stairs to the platform anymore, instead crashing down to the floor when he slid from the table. He heard Seonghwa yell his name, but he could not bother to rise again, instead resting for a moment.</p><p>He missed the sea. He missed it so much. He hated being trapped here, hated the constant threat surrounding them, and having no way out. He wanted to be back on his ship with his crew and without any annoying ghosts following them.</p><p>"Put the other one up. You will be retained until the ritual, pirate king. It will be done in a few days, and we can't have you wander around and keep us from preparing. I thought you had understood by now, but apparently not." The voice was cold and unforgiving, and multiple robes rose again, pulling Youjin with them towards the wendigo.</p><p>Hongjoong whispered his name, barely able to breathe with how the air seemed to thin suddenly, his brain screaming at him to give them some air, and he gasped, but it did not help.</p><p>He probably had a panic attack, probably passed out for some seconds too. When he came to next, he was lying on the floor still, and they had put Youjin up on the wendigo just like they had done with Hanbyeol. The pirate had not fought back, had not screamed, silently accepting his fate as they had nailed his body to the statue, and Hongjoong hated it so much.</p><p>He was being pulled up and dragged with them, somewhere off, somewhere where he had not been to before. Hongjoong vaguely noticed them leading Seonghwa in the exact same direction, and he wanted to ask them what was going on, but he could only let his head hang low, mourning Hanbyeol.</p><p>However annoying the man had been, however playful, he had been the man on the ship Hongjoong had known the longest. He had been the one giving him the scars on his neck and standing by his side in every fight after to make up for it. He had been a guarding figure in the background and watched over Hongjoong, seeing him grow and evolve.</p><p>He was the only person Hongjoong turned to when his troubles grew too big for him when he needed someone to hide behind and get help from.</p><p>Hanbyeol did not deserve his fate. And Hongjoong would make sure that his revenge for the man would be worth the man's life.</p><p>He would absolutely rip these fuckers and that whole cult apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days Hongjoong felt sicker and sicker.</p><p>After Seonghwa had begged the robes to let them stay in the same cell, Hongjoong could at least feel the warmth of his lover against his side and curl up in his arms as if trying to hide. Hanbyeol's death ate away at him, posioning his feverish brain with images and sounds he did not wish to hear.</p><p>Seonghwa was worried about him, sometimes trying to call his name, to see him open his eyes but giving up quickly when Hongjoong did not answer. He could not answer. He felt as if drowned in the ocean, numbness spreading all through his body. He could probably not even talk even if he tried, his mouth not responsive enough.</p><p>Sometimes though, when he felt Seonghwa shake and cry against his body he kept holding securely against his own, sometimes Hongjoong opened his eyes, trying to whisper without actually talking.</p><p>He knew he was not dying. He was becoming one of them, and he probably started showing the first shreds of evidence on his face. Seonghwa kept giving him relieved glances whenever his eyes were open, sometimes kissing Hongjoong's numb lips sweetly to let him now he still could.</p><p>Seonghwa did not change. Seonghwa was healthy and beautiful, blessed by the cult in order to bear their god.</p><p>Whatever that meant. To bear their god.</p><p>Seonghwa asked for food for Hongjoong once. He discussed with the leader robe for a while until he finally gave in and Seonghwa fed him while Hongjoong could only lean heavily against the man's muscular shoulder and receive his food.</p><p>He lost all sense of time.</p><p>He knew that Seonghwa was gone sometimes, nothing more than the grey cave with the blankets they slept on surrounding him. He figured that they taught him some things, how to kill himself with a ceremonial dagger or something like that.</p><p>Hongjoong needed to gather his wits, and it grew increasingly difficult with the fever slowly weakening him. As rough as Yunho's hands could be, Hongjoong for sure missed them right now.</p><p>He wanted to go home.</p><p>-</p><p>One day Seonghwa came in and was as white as a sheet of paper. He had collapsed next to Hongjoong, breathing heavily and Hongjoong had studied him, his pale face and lips that had been bitten until they bled. The pirate had weakly lifted his hands then, pulling Seonghwa down on his body to snuggle against him and the man did exactly that, hiding his face in Hongjoong's neck.</p><p>Hongjoong breathed his scent in, relishing in still sensing him at least a bit when he loosely wrapped his arms around the other man.</p><p>"Today was another feast as tomorrow will be the ceremony. They took Youjin down and the meat- it's all the same Hongjoong, I- I'm so freaked out. I need your help."</p><p>First Hanbyeol, now Youjin.</p><p>He had failed again. Hongjoong felt deserving of death by now. He was a disgrace as a captain, having lost not one but two crew members who spent their last days in solitude and suffering, without him even trying to save them.</p><p>If he had not been so sure he was dying, either way, Hongjoong might have punished himself for this. But now, what was he supposed to do except for dying? He would spend his time being sorry afterwards.</p><p>"Hongjoong, please. I know you are sick, can't move and all that. But please tell me what to do. I don't want to die out there tomorrow, and I also don't want to see you die." Seonghwa was sobbing by now, holding onto Hongjoong's clothes with weak fists while his tears dampened the fabric. Hongjoong wanted to hold him so bad, wanted to pull him close, kiss his tears away and promise everything would be alright. But he could not. He could not lie to Seongwha.</p><p>"You belong to the sea, to your crew. The rest of them is out there waiting for you. You can't give up just like that. If you die, you have to do so in some glorious battle out at sea with your friends around you and not in some cold cave. Please wake up, Hongjoong."</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to chuckle, finding the man oddly endearing. He was so optimistic even now. But what was Hongjoong supposed to do? There was nowhere to run, they could not fight their way out. There was only despair waiting for them.</p><p>Hongjoong could not help Seonghwa. So he remained silent and waited until the man had cried himself to sleep.</p><p>He wanted to get them out of here so bad.</p><p>-</p><p>Hongjoong dreamt of Liv.</p><p>They were in some kind of forest, the lush greens and colourful flowers around them tricking Hongjoong's heart into some odd sort of peace. They sat down together on a fallen tree and Liv was beautiful, her red locks shining like expensive metal in the sun.</p><p>"I did not expect to see ye again. Not even in a dream.", Hongjoong said, and he was delighted to be able to speak even when he also silently wished he could to so with Seonghwa too.</p><p>Liv sighed, crossing her legs. She started weaving flowers into a crown, gently humming.</p><p>"I could not watch ye any longer. Where did the strong captain I fell in love with go? Did he lose his will?" She sounded disappointed in him, making him feel bad even if there was nothing to feel bad for.</p><p>"I could not protect them. I failed. And I will fail again and lose Seonghwa too."</p><p>"Why did ye decide on losing him already? I thought he meant a lot to ye."</p><p>Irritated, Hongjoong clenched his fists, telling himself to breathe deeply. He tasted the sweet smell of the flowers and honey on his tongue, calming down again.</p><p>"He does. I would gift 'im every single star in the sky if I could."</p><p>"Then what be ye doing? Since when did losing not make ye stronger anymore?" Liv seemed confused herself, and Hongjoong wanted to yell at her, wanted to tell her that she was at fault for them to be trapped there, for Youjin's and Hanbyeol's deaths. He did not, however, just closing his eyes to enjoy the slight breeze caressing his skin.</p><p>"There be no way out. We be trapped inside and at their mercy. Ye knew I be bad at fleeing on land when ye cursed us. Ye knew they would find us."</p><p>"Aye. It be fair, no? Ye killed me, and now I will kill ye and yer loved ones. Ye started this war, Hongjoong."</p><p>He gave a chuckle at that, nodding slowly.</p><p>"Aye, I did. I expected it to end like this, with one or both of us dead. I certainly underestimated ye as an enemy."</p><p>Liv had to laugh, a cold and unforgiving sound that made Hongjoong lower his head in respect for her. She had been a strong woman and would have led a powerful life had their paths not crossed. But as it was, they were destined to be enemies, her having cursed them for an eternity.</p><p>"I did not come to help you. I wanted to see how broken ye were, but it seems like ye be no fun anymore. So I will take me leave."</p><p>Hongjoong opened his eyes to her rising, wondering how his subconscious just decided to let her walk out of his dream. Liv was standing there for a moment, idly turning the finished crown in her hands before she stepped closer to Hongjoong. The pirate stayed as he was, staring up at her when she finally pressed the crown on his hair.</p><p>"Don't forget that yer souls be already lost. Nobody can take them from ye no matter what great of a God they claim to be." With that, she briskly turned, disappearing between the trees.</p><p>Hongjoong's dream vanished.</p><p>-</p><p>The day of the ritual Hongjoong actually felt a bit better. He had been able to sit up slowly and was immediately attacked with hugs and kisses by Seonghwa. By the time both of them had calmed down again, Seonghwa was sitting in his lap, shaking like a leaf and clinging to Hongjoong for dear life.</p><p>Hongjoong had no words of consolation for him, still not knowing how the fuck to get them out of here. He did, however, nod at his umbra to go search for more information.</p><p>"Seonghwa... Remember what I told you, alright? The shadow thing. You might be able to trick them into letting you live."</p><p>Seonghwa had shaken his head violently, trying to press as close to Hongjoong as possible.</p><p>"I don't care. I don't want to live here, not as their prince, not as their god, nothing! Not after what they did to Hanbyeol and Youjin, not when they will do something to you!"</p><p>Hongjoong felt frustration creep into his heart, making him want to shake the man, yell at him to protect his damn life.</p><p>But who was he to ask for such things? He did not try himself, and he did not protect his two mates. He was no better.</p><p>"You don't have to live here. You can change things then, order them around, flee when the time comes. You just have to pretend. They will be blind for the lie either way.", he had explained patiently, gently patting Seonghwa's hips.</p><p>"I don't care. I don't. I want to be with you not with some weird cult of faceless monsters."</p><p>Hongjoong had pulled back with a sigh, turning his head to kiss Seonghwa's wet cheek. The man was just too stubborn.</p><p>"I get it. But if you get possessed by some strange god indeed, you might have to spend eternity with that. If you manage to get out, at least you can go home and stay with your mother. It's not too bad for you if I die here. Ever since I met you, I only dragged you into horrible situations."</p><p>Seonghwa held on still, not planning to let go of him anytime soon.</p><p>They got interrupted by Hongjoong's umbra returning, slinking out of the shadows to coo at them. Hongjoong gave him a glare.</p><p>"Be nice now, I have good news and even better news. Or might be bad news, it depends on how you look at it." He dropped down next to them, Seonghwa quickly wiping his tears. The second Hongjoong only smiled at him, charmed.</p><p>"Tell us."</p><p>"Could you let my precious join us? We're talking about all four of us here."</p><p>Seonghwa slowly nodded, peeking at his shadow which promptly melted from his feet, taking on Seonghwa's shape before settling down next to his own lover with a low purr. The actual Seonghwa shuddered a bit in Hongjoong's hold, him rubbing gentle circles on the other man's skin to calm him down.</p><p>"I found an actual rundown on what will happen during the ritual. There might be some chances to live actually." Hongjoong's umbra placed a sheet in front of them, pointing at the top right corner.</p><p>"These are the ingredients. They need at least two human sacrifices, one to get a human heart to work with and the other one for the god later to indulge in. They already decked out on the heart part so we can assume that you will be the gift to their god.", he quickly explained, glancing at Hongjoong. He nodded frozen, feeling his stomach twist.</p><p>"In the following letter, another case of the summoning is described. It's a few hundred years old, but it should work just the same. They write here that a 'black mass' took over the body of the prince and became part of him. Afterwards, they took the maid that was being sacrificed and ripped her apart in the process to bathe in her blood. That's what we are trying to avoid."</p><p>Seonghwa looked terrified.</p><p>"Wait, so they literally mean bear as in being possessed?" Hongjoong lifted his brow, not sure of that.</p><p>"Hold on. Here it says that the mass is indeed their god, but what they are trying to do is to revive him. Meaning that this part of their god, this black mass is basically the seed for a new one. Who will then lead that cult? And if he dies, he becomes a black mass again and has to be revived, got it?"</p><p>"So the black mass... Seonghwa has to give birth to its child?" He shuddered. His double nodded quickly.</p><p>"But we won't let that happen, of course. The two of us will pretend we are that black mass and surround Seonghwa until he can flee." That sounded way too risky. They had no knowledge at all about that god, no idea what to do and how to get out. If they were found out, it would mean death for sure.</p><p>"Now and what is the even better or worse news?"</p><p>Hongjoong's double grinned at him with his many sharp teeth.</p><p>"You up for a foursome, Captain?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ceremony of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They put Seonghwa in the same scandalous outfit as last time when they went to get him on that day, Hongjoong politely waiting in his corner and stopping himself from jumping the other man. Of course, these robes might need a good reminder of what human pleasures where but Hongjoong did not deem them of quite deserving of it.</p><p>Also, there was no time.</p><p>Their plan had been formed rushed and without much care for the details. They basically needed to make sure that they got the right timing to react before the ritual actually finished.</p><p>It was only on the way to the altar when Hongjoong suddenly second-guessed himself.</p><p>Did they read that, right? If he had understood correctly, Seonghwa was the one who had to bear the god, but would it not make more sense for him to be the one to carry the black mass as a god instead of giving birth to a new one?</p><p>Because usually such human impregnated by god myths never ended well for the human. They said he believed him to be strong enough because they mistook his shadow as something else. So what if he already broke through the ritual?</p><p>Hongjoong was restless, where he was walking in front of Seonghwa and flanked by two robes. Their shadows were still at their feet right now, only waiting for their moment, and Hongjoong shivered in the cool main room.</p><p>They had forgone dressing him because what for? He was supposed to be dead in a few hours either way.</p><p>Hongjoong was brought to the altar and pushed down on the cold stone, fitting entirely on it. He weakly fought the fingers grabbing him and chaining his hands and feet down, shivering all over.</p><p>When he had cleaned the thing, he had found the small gouges surrounding it, collecting blood to let it drip in a big bowl underneath where it could be obtained for later use. It smelled of death here.</p><p>Hongjoong did not particularly enjoy the helplessness of being restrained on a table, silently watching on as they put Seonghwa up on the wendigo. They did not hurt him, merely fixing his body in place with some ropes that were bound around him with careful consideration of his jewellry. Hongjoong wanted to snort at them.</p><p>The pirate was told to stay still, and he felt the cold seep into his bones, exchanging worried glances with Seonghwa and the big skull of the wendigo above them. He tried to be comfortable but could not, not when death was so near.</p><p>The robes were wearing their own skulls again when they put up bright torches that burned eerily purple and seemed to make the mocking grin of the wendigo all the more real, the dancing shadows making him look alive.</p><p>Their leader was the only one standing next to Hongjoong and preparing for everything while the rest of the cult had sat down on their benches darkly, not even to be seen from Hongjoong's point of view. Some dried flowers were obscuring his view, merely enabling him to see Seonghwa from where he was spread out like an X.</p><p>"I will begin with the ceremony now.", the leader announced only for them privately to hear, and Hongjoong gave his mask a glare before focusing Seonghwa again.</p><p>The wendigo was much bigger than him, Seonghwa's fingers not even reaching until its elbows and his toes about halfway to the creature's knees. However, his feet were about at the same height as the altar was, and Hongjoong felt soothed by his closeness.</p><p>"We will dedicate today's ritual to our god, the prince of darkness. May he rise and rule over the ignorant ones and make them regret not seeing his grace."</p><p>Hongjoong tuned him out.</p><p>He wanted to stare at Seonghwa a little longer, at his handsome features and slender body. He looked ravishing in that outfit, and if they really lived through this, Hongjoong would take him right here on the altar and laugh in the robes' distraught faces (or what they called a face).</p><p>Hongjoong jolted when something suddenly dripped down on his body, distracting him from Seonghwa. Suspicious, he looked himself over, finding himself covered in what he guessed was Youjin and Hanbyeol's blood. There were also bowls now lining up above his head, and some of them were producing dark puffs of smoke. The smells were clouding his mind, settling in his nose sickly sweet, and he wanted to cough.</p><p>He did still not listen to what the man was saying above him, rather watching his every move while feeling his body go lax. There had to be some drug involved as he could barely keep his eyes open, every muscle in his body giving up their job.</p><p>When the priest reached down between his legs, though, Hongjoong warily forced himself to wake up again though, wanting to observe what he would do.</p><p>On that notice - why exactly was he hard right now? Had it been because of him ogling Seonghwa or another one of these drugs?</p><p>However, the priest reached down even further, slowly inserting a gloved bony finger in Hongjoong. He expected it to hurt, expected to get a cramp, but nothing like that happened. The blood surrounding him made the slide all too easy, and his muscles did not respond to the intrusion. It felt entirely wrong.</p><p>The priest seemed satisfied, stepping away to go back to cutting things up, creating some strange sort of meal all around Hongjoong that consisted of not only occult items but also natural fruit and meat.</p><p>Hongjoong knew he should be increasingly more worried, but instead he just felt sleep slowly pull at him. The drugs lulled him in better than any song ever would, and he was surprised how his brain and every instinctive function in his body just seemed to shut down, finally resting.</p><p>It was highly risky and completely not healthy, but he did not care. He was finally comfortable.</p><p>The endless droning of the priest's voice accompanied him on his way to sleep, and he felt way too content to try and stay awake now.</p><p>Then the whole choir of them started on some prayer of sorts - maybe a summoning spell - and he opened his eyes again because now he felt threatened still. Tiredly he blinked up at Seonghwa and his tensed form, looking from him to the priest that had opened his arms in a grand gesture towards the sky. He had tipped his head back, and all of them were doing that thing where they did not speak or sing. They just... vibrated.</p><p>Hongjoong expected to pass out again this time around, but somehow he did not, waiting nervously until they finished. About now, it was the time at which their shadows were supposed to react to stop the actual god from coming.</p><p>The torches flickered suddenly when a sharp gust of icy wind nearly blew them out, and Hongjoong squirmed, locking his gaze with Seonghwa's. Both of them had the same question painted on their faces.</p><p>Did their shadows even plan to help them?</p><p>Hongjoong hated his current calmness, hated that he could not feel any adrenaline rushing through his veins or a desperate kick of strength return to him with some genius idea to get them out.</p><p>He was only able to wait with the suspense wrapping around him like a suffocating coat.</p><p>He trembled when the wind suddenly stopped, and instead, a loud crunching noise was to be heard.</p><p>For a second, everything stilled as if the world forgot to react.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>Hongjoong nervously checked on Seonghwa, finding him caught in the same kind of shock but in one piece. He could also not detect any broken bones on himself, so he lifted his eyes to the priest instead, who stood like a statue himself, his head tilted confusedly.</p><p>What was supposed to happen right now, and what was actually going on instead?!</p><p>The same noise, making goosebumps break out on Hongjoong's skin at the way it sounded like stone was scraping torturously slow against stone. Unable to do more, he looked left and right, trying to find the source of the unsettling commotion.</p><p>"Hongjoong."</p><p>Hongjoong's eyes snapped up to Seonghwa again, distressed by the distraught voice of the other. Seonghwa's face was frozen, his eyes wide in shock when they met Hongjoong's.</p><p>He barely moved one of his hands, tapping trembling fingers against the structure behind him.</p><p>Hongjoong blinked at him. Then he looked up at the skull of the wendigo.</p><p>It had moved. The fucking wendigo had moved.</p><p>Its head was turned in Hongjoong's direction now, the unsettling grin directed right at him. Those dead, dead eye sockets did not seem that dead anymore, him somehow seeing life in them.</p><p>Did these fuckers just miss Seonghwa with their spell and accidentally awakened the monster?!</p><p>Another crunch and Hongjoong powerlessly watched as the monster moved its arm, pulling Seonghwa with it as it seemed to test its latitude.</p><p>Downright panicked by now, Hongjoong glanced over to the priest who still stood there in confusion, probably not knowing what he did himself.</p><p>Wonderful. So they were all going to die indeed — what a great outcome.</p><p>Hongjoong looked back to the wendigo, which was by now moving a bit more smoothly, turning and testing its body while Seonghwa was pulled with every movement. He looked close to fainting, and Hongjoong weakly pulled at his restraints, wanting to break free and help him already.</p><p>When the wendigo took its first actual step, another crack that made Hongjoong's skin crawl was heard, and he looked its legs over in the hopes that a bone might have broken somewhere, giving them at least a small chance to live.</p><p>But no, everything looked still as grotesque as it was supposed to. However, Hongjoong did find some strange shadows that he believed did not belong there, smoothing out the joints of the monster. He blinked again, seeing them all over its body now.</p><p>Confused, he glanced at the head of the creature again that was now swaying quite smoothly, looking around the room with its dead eyes.</p><p>When it lifted one unnaturally long arm, Hongjoong held his breath, not daring to move as it was extended towards the priest. The claw of the monster stopped about at the face of the robe, opening as if in an offering.</p><p>"What- Great God, is this you? Did you decide not to receive our sacrifice? You can take the prince; he is right there.", the robe mumbled just as fascinated as they were, respectfully touching that claw.</p><p>Hongjoong spoke up.</p><p>"He is no prince, and he will never be. He's a pirate."</p><p>Maybe he should have stayed quiet and kept laying there all pretty and ready to be killed or taken.</p><p>However, it was so worth it.</p><p>The robe immediately turned to him, hissing in a low voice.</p><p>"Shut up, you imbecile! Can't you see that a god is now in our midst?!"</p><p>Hongjoong decided the drugs were at fault.</p><p>"Please, Mylord. Take this man as our gift to your grace. And- And the one strapped to you, if you do not need him anymore, you can have that one too!" The priest turned to the creepy wendigo again, bowing respectfully and then shuffling back quickly when the monster looked at Hongjoong again.</p><p>He felt courageous for not shaking like a leaf.</p><p>The wendigo moved again, slowly walking around the altar to stand Hongjoong's feet. The pirate could only watch without daring to breathe as the monster gradually extended its claw again, expecting it to rip his guts out of his stomach.</p><p>However, the only thing it did was carefully run down one sharp claw down his still hard length as if impressed with him being like that even in this situation.</p><p>Because honestly, Hongjoong was too.</p><p>"T-Take him as you wish. He is yours to claim."</p><p>This time it was Seonghwa who glared at the mouthy priest before calling out surprised when the wendigo suddenly scaled the altar, nearly making the surface crack with its weight.</p><p>For the first time that day, Hongjoong was very thankful for his fever and the drugs. He would have probably passed out by now if not for them.</p><p>He gave a little yelp when the creature leaned down above him, thankfully much larger than him, so he did not have to see its horrible face.</p><p>However, he also felt a hardness he knew had not been on the stature before pressing insistently between his legs. Suspiciously he glanced down, swallowing hard when he spotted something that he might as well have found on a horse entirely made of darkness there.</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>That darkness...</p><p>What did Liv say about their souls? Taken either way?</p><p>He scanned the wendigo again, now also spotting a deft hand that was protruding from the spine of the wendigo and playing with Seonghwa, who had blushed prettily by now.</p><p>Did those two shadowy idiots just animate a whole wendigo?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For me university is starting again tomorrow so I can not promise you guys daily updates but I will try to write a lot still! Take care of your health~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Succumbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for uhhhh beastality? For smut with wendigos, let's put it like that. Don't try this at home. Smut aaalll the way. Also gore. And deaths. Have a nice few days with me having to go to uni oof.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong thought about telling them off because really, what were they thinking? They were supposed to surround Seonghwa and put him in a little cloud of evil and scare the robes away and not to animate a whole wendigo! Hongjoong wanted to kick them real bad, but he had to admit that their darkness filling out the places where typically fur and twigs would have been and pretty Seonghwa writhing like that in the protection of the monster had been no bad idea at all.</p><p>However, he was also really not up to bottoming for that, no matter how lax he was right now. But as far as his double and his constant tries to get into Hongjoong's pants were concerned, it appeared he did not have much of choice right now if they wanted to live.</p><p>And oh, Seonghwa was really gorgeous like that.</p><p>So Hongjoong merely rolled his eyes, more or less giving them the signal to go. Dexterous hands went to free Seonghwa's legs at that while the wendigo settled more comfortably in between Hongjoong's legs. He was at least thankful not to feel bones against his skin but that soft black material they mimicked flesh with.</p><p>Hongjoong lifted his eyes to fixate them on Seonghwa heatedly, watching the way the man was squirming in his bindings and pressing back against the fingers inside of him. His arousal dented the flimsy skirt around his hips, leaving a dark spot where his wetness was seeping through, and Hongjoong wanted to rip it away already.</p><p>Seonghwa's pretty lips were parted, his brows furrowed as he breathed heavily, biting his lip when he noticed Hongjoong's hungry gaze on him. Hongjoong believed to hear his own laugh somewhere.</p><p>He jolted at the first touch of something against his entrance and peeked down to check if they were really planning on ripping him apart with that stupid wendigo skeleton. But the whole picture had changed again. There was still that horrible length they seemed keen on wrecking him with, but around it, there were also collecting some other tendrils of black, searching for his body now. One slipped inside of him easily while another went to play with his throbbing manhood, making him close his eyes in bliss.</p><p>The tendril inside of him curled just right, gently brushing against his prostate and making him shudder when the sweet heat of pleasure mixed with whatever affect the drugs had on him.</p><p>Hongjoong sighed heavily when more tendrils started creeping up his body, caressing his chest and neck and even slipping over his lips. He did not let them in there, rather leaving them to go back down and carefully probe his entrance to see whether he truly was relaxed enough to take them right now.</p><p>The problem with this thing was - no one expected it to be helpful. They expected it to rip Hongjoong apart. So he had to be thankful for those drugs again.</p><p>Seonghwa's legs came free not a minute later, and his lower half that was not trapped inside of a ribcage dropped down on Hongjoong, the wendigo pressing them together closely. Both of them gave an impatient whine, having no free arms to connect their bodies along with each other, and Hongjoong basically felt their doubles roll their eyes at them before the tendrils reached out again.</p><p>Seonghwa could guide his body on top of Hongjoong easily then, smoothly sinking down on him and choking on a moan when he felt the tendril that was still wrapped around Hongjoong. The captain grit his own teeth, wanting to hold Seonghwa, push him down, and have him already. Why did the man have to look that delectable?</p><p>The wendigo jostled Hongjoong's hips when lining his own hardness up, and Hongjoong held his breath already, too distracted to truly enjoy Seonghwa's broken moan.</p><p>The wendigo pushed in steadily but not too quickly, pretending that he was still searching for a good place to hold onto while he eased Hongjoong's body open.</p><p>Once more, he needed to get these drugs. His body gave way quickly, welcoming the intrusion, and it would probably still hurt later, but seeing himself take that much like an expert maybe boosted his fried brain's ego a bit.</p><p>However, the situation with Seonghwa pressed against him through that ribcage, and the wendigo stilling when it decided it was in deep enough for now certainly made his legs ache.</p><p>While Hongjoong was still trying to breathe and accustom his burning body to the many sensations having their impact on him, the wendigo reached down with one big claw, snapping open the restraints on his feet.</p><p>Hongjoong was sure that even if he asked nicely, they would not free his hands. Not after they had won this game already.</p><p>He managed to settle his legs down more comfortably, choking on his breath again when the wendigo moved to put its claw down on the edge of the altar.</p><p>And only after that, the shadows really started with their plan.</p><p>Hongjoong cried out at the first rough thrust delivered deep inside, the pleasure shooting through him combined with the morbid view of his stomach bulging noticeably in between Seonghwa's legs dazzling. He guessed Seonghwa felt it too against his dripping arousal that was pressed against Hongjoong's belly through the fabric covering it, and the man's own eyes rolled back in bliss.</p><p>Hongjoong got no break to breathe after that. The wendigo was quiet in its powerful thrusting, but he and Seonghwa were not, their broken moans echoing in the cave. Everything was slick with blood, reeked of death and sex, and it still aroused Hongjoong to no end, the danger of the situation.</p><p>Seonghwa was whimpering with every thrust inside of him, being pressed down deep on Hongjoong whenever the wendigo pulled back, and with that evil tendril inside of him that kept making everything all the more delicious.</p><p>Hongjoong quickly slipped into some delirious state, feeling his mouth drop open unhindered somewhen during this addicting feeling of being filled to the brim. They literally fucked him stupid, and the way pretty Seonghwa was writhing and moaning so beautifully above him did also not help.</p><p>They got lost in their weird rhythm, forgetting everything that was not the lust cursing through their veins.</p><p>Somewhen in the middle, when he felt Seonghwa's sweat drip down on him and mix with all the blood on his body, he wondered how soon the effects of the drugs would wear off. Would his head clear up while a colossal wendigo was basically splitting him in two or only afterward? He sure hoped his body would not react too harshly on it.</p><p>"Hongjoong- Hongjoong I-" Seonghwa was arching against that ribcage, obviously quite close already, and their shadows immediately reacted, sending out tendrils that shyly dipped underneath the skirt he was wearing and made him cry out.</p><p>Hongjoong himself was still entirely powerless against that delicious push and pull, not minding the way the skin at his back broke from the constant scraping of stone against it or how his whole body felt as if it would burst from the heat soon.</p><p>A few minutes later, Seonghwa came with a guttural groan, his body taut like a bow for a moment before he slumped down against Hongjoong, his skin hot. Hongjoong enjoyed staring in his lax face for a second longer then he threw his own head back with a yell when another tendril separated from the heavy length inside of him, teasing his most sensitive spots.</p><p>Seonghwa weakly twitched when Hongjoong roughly rolled his hips up, filling his lover while that wendigo soon let out a groan himself that sounded like both of their voices together. The last few thrusts went so deep they nearly made Hongjoong vomit, but he bit it back, letting his body spasm and twitch with oversensitivity when they came.</p><p>Hot come immediately spilled out of Hongjoong even when he was stuffed full, having no more space inside, but when the wendigo actually pulled back, still coming, Hongjoong trashed in his restraints because the pressure became too much.</p><p>It was only when he was finally freed, and that artificial hardness disappeared into a puff of smoke that he felt his already hurting hips settle down, hot liquid pooling between his legs and mixing with his bed of blood.</p><p>The sound of something ripping was heard, and then Seonghwa dropped down on Hongjoong's body completely, immediately splashing both of them with that smelly mixture of fluids. The wendigo itself rose, taking some of the meat with it to chew on.</p><p>Hongjoong finally regained his breath, watching Seonghwa drowsily while he fiddled with his chains.</p><p>He felt as if he was floating, only the best of sensations warming his body, and even if it was still dangerous, he just wanted to cuddle up against Seonghwa and fuck some more of his come into the man's willing body.</p><p>Seonghwa was his, his only to claim, and he liked to make that clear.</p><p>His chains clicked open, and then Seonghwa was dropping down on him, entirely spent while the wendigo stepped away from them and on the platform in front of the altar. Hongjoong was tiredly grinning at his lover, allowing him to press against his vaulted stomach to get any excess come out of him.</p><p>The clench of his open body felt lonely and good at the same time, the actual feeling of his walls rubbing together noticeable and quite lovely, in his opinion.</p><p>Maybe he should invest in some thicker toys.</p><p>Hongjoong pressed lazy kisses against Seonghwa's lips, feeling a bit more cleared up now somehow, and he guessed that they had put some blessing spells upon that wendigo, and that was why he felt more rested and human than before now.</p><p>Seonghwa rolled them around, mindful of Hongjoong's back while he started kissing at Hongjoong's neck, carefully stroking him to hardness again.</p><p>The wendigo was trying to speak next to them, the communication quite hard.</p><p>"Human... Need human... Flesh.... Bring human flesh." Its voice was like the groaning of a hundred tortured souls, and Hongjoong shuddered even when he gently pushed Seonghwa's skirt away and pulled his legs around his hips to slip inside again. Pretty jewellry that was stained with blood now painted with red on Seonghwa's skin, adding to his runes.</p><p>"B-But they are human, oh great lord! There are two humans right behind you!" It was the leader robe speaking, and Hongjoong had utterly forgotten that they were there, not even caring to turn his head as he made Seonghwa cling to him to meet his harsh thrusts.</p><p>"No... souls.... no human."</p><p>A short silence followed in which the cult noticed their mistake and started rising hectically to get that wendigo some humans.</p><p>But it was decidedly hungry, blessed with their prayers and animated by dark magic.</p><p>It came to no surprise that it easily grabbed the nearest robe with those long and grotesque hands of his and lifted it to his mouth, biting down with a resounding crunch.</p><p>Seonghwa's fingers tightened on Hongjoong's shoulders, his throat baring for Hongjoong to bite on while they listened to the wendigo eating away. They simply fell into each other on that altar unbothered. Hongjoong sucked colourful splotches onto the other man's unmarred neck, pulling his body down on his with every thrust, knocking the sweetest sounds out of Seonghwa.</p><p>When the man came again with a cry, Hongjoong dipped down to kiss his ecstasy away, drinking every drop of it up. He sat up then, finishing with the last few snaps of his hips with his hands spread over Seonghwa's small waist, his eyes ingraining this picture of absolute sin in his mind.</p><p>Hongjoong came to the sound of the wendigo crunching down on another robe, ripping the creature cleanly in two without putting much more than black brains and guts on its ugly body. It looked horrible, so Hongjoong grinned at it sweetly, leaving them to play while he trembled in orgasmic spasms above Seonghwa.</p><p>"Let's be gone, sugar. I need to get ye on me ship an' put ye in a lot o' pretty dresses as soon as possible.", he murmured gently, pulling the other man up with him. Seonghwa nodded before looking around quickly, searching the desecrated altar for something.</p><p>He finally found it in the form of some sequoia cone, slipping it inside of his body swiftly. When Hongjoong rose his brow at him, Seonghwa merely smirked, looking very much wild and dangerous for a single second.</p><p>"Also, get me some pretty toys to play with when ye ain't there, 'm?"</p><p>Hongjoong nearly jumped him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things turned... not exactly peaceful but at least easier for them afterward. Their umbras made sure to eat some of the robes to make it clear that they were indeed the new bosses here. They asked to keep Seonghwa and Hongjoong as their companions and sent them off to their cell again to discuss getting actual humans for food.</p><p>Their plan was still risky, constant playing of a role they had next to no knowledge of. Hongjoong sure hoped his umbra had researched enough before pretending to be a god and that they would not be found out before hopefully fleeing soon.</p><p>So, for now, Hongjoong was just laying on their little nest of blankets with his head resting on Seonghwa's lap and the man's gentle fingers brushing through his hair. They had been allowed some rest and Hongjoong's injuries had finally been treated; a numbing ointment now spread on the stump of his finger.</p><p>"Ye think this will work?", Seonghwa mumbled gently, his fingers stilling in Hongjoong's hair when the pirate turned his head towards the older man. He lifted his hand to idly trail his fingertip down the slope of Seonghwa's nose, painting the man with his mind.</p><p>"Not necessarily. As soon as they notice, we be dead. However, I be glad that it worked so far. Those idiots finally actually made themselves useful." He gave a tired chuckle, craning his head back to kiss at Seonghwa's fingers hovering above his face.</p><p>"And if they manage to find a way out? Will we leave immediately then? Or try to burn this place down?"</p><p>Hongjoong laughed, gently taking Seonghwa's fingers into his to nibble on them carefully, never hurting the man. He allowed the other man to curiously spread his lips with them, pushing two fingers inside to press against Hongjoong's tongue.</p><p>The pirate was distracted for a moment, busy with caressing those rough fingers with his tongue until Seonghwa shuddered against him, pressing them in deeper. Hongjoong warningly bit him then, making him pull back until just a string of salvia connected them. With hooded eyes, Hongjoong watched the man's sleek fingers glisten. Seonghwa silently stared down at him, his eyes no less dark than the pirate's were.</p><p>"I like the way ye think, matey. If ye wanna turn this hellhole into ashes, I certainly won't stop ye from it.  But after that, we gotta hurry and find me crew. I need to check on them and make sure that I did not lose more of them." His face turned dark at that, and he gently licked the pads of Seonghwa's fingers again, tasting his salty skin before he pulled back.</p><p>He was not in the mood anymore.</p><p>"Ye want to tell me about them? Hanbyeol and Youjin? Youjin told me some things about himself and... you." Seonghwa was speaking meekly, leaving it open for Hongjoong to say no any time. The baker wiped his fingers on his robe before returning them to Hongjoong's tousled hair, making the pirate sigh melancholically.</p><p>"I knew them the longest. Both were older than me."</p><p>Hanbyeol had already been around and quite grown up when Hongjoong was born and taken in by his father soon after. They never remembered each other's birthdays, but Hongjoong guessed the other man to be about ten years older than him. Youjin was not that old. They had grown up together with Youjin being another crew mate's son. Hanbyeol had sometimes been told to watch over them, and the man hated it for the longest time, not finding any adventure in his babysitting occupation.</p><p>"Hanbyeol and Youjin... I spent my whole childhood with them. They are the only people left beside me of the crew of my father, and I never imagined them being gone from my side. I hate myself for not doing anything, for not- being there, at least. And now when we find the others, and the boys we gotta... I gotta tell them. I actually need to tell Youjin's lover." His thoughts quickly strayed far off, memories of them running around on the battlefield as kids and slashing people's knee tendons filling his head. He chuckled fondly, closing his eyes to see them more clearly.</p><p>Seonghwa kept silent, gently giving comfort with his presence only. Hongjoong appreciated it.</p><p>"Hanbyeol- No, Youjin gave up first at that time. They committed mutiny against my captain - and father - and thus me as I would have been the next captain according to the hierarchy. Pirates don't like it if you don't let them choose their captain democratically. So they killed him. And then tried to kill me." Hongjoong lifted his hand to rub at the scars on his neck that seemed to throb in phantom pain.</p><p>"Youjin beat me. He beat me and waited for Hanbyeol to kill me. And during that time I fought back..."</p><p>He remembered it vividly, Hanbyeol's big and agile body pressed against his, pushing him down on the solid and blood stained planks while slowly choking his life out of him. Hongjoong had never been that hard in his life before, the sharp danger of death making him delirious. This close moment to death, fighting Hanbyeol, it had made him feel more alive than anything else ever did.</p><p>"We escalated. They took me good in the middle of that bloodbath and brought me with them after, not ready to kill me yet." He had to laugh again, remembering himself weakly slapping Hanbyeol in the face when he woke up after all of that.</p><p>"'t was a dark time after that. We decided to form a new crew, but we were such a mess. We experimented with some dark stuff, kept introducing pain and death in our sexual activities and honestly - even with how much I loved that whole ordeal yesterday because it made me feel like that again - even then, I knew later on how risky all of it was. We were young and stupid."</p><p>Seonghwa hummed throatily, massaging his fingers into Hongjoong's scalp with a little more force. A smirk curved Hongjoong's lips.</p><p>"Then we found Mingi. He was running from his own past at that time; he had just killed his little brother in a fight. We knew that he needed us when we discovered him in some tree with a noose around his neck, doing... questionable stuff. He kept us busy, showed us another take on life. He was oddly cute and peaceful compared to us. We were absolute savages."</p><p>Mingi did not make them see life differently by his view on it. No, he was much less keen on living than them who just wanted to share their sick pleasures. But seeing him, they tried to save him. He did not deserve such a fate.</p><p>"We managed to get him into joining us. He was the strongest supporter of forming a new crew, and that was a new goal. We forgot our affair with death, wanting to protect him and show him the seas. When we found Jongho next, he came with a ship. I remember him and Youjin having that huge fight at the beginning about what was right and wrong to do for a pirate morally but boy, Jongho was some carpenter apprentice and Youjin a fucking pirate. Youjin stood no chance." He giggled to himself, sighing then.</p><p>"Jongho built the Precious with his own hands, and he was also the one to see to her end. I'm hoping for him to be in good enough health to build a new one. We planned to meet up in the town we met him all that time ago so he could do this. Wooyoung and San joined us as a duo. They already were a thing then and keep going on and off with their relationship. San has many things to hide, and Wooyoung is the person to hide them for him and clean up his mess. After that we got Yunho, he was also in another crew before. Yeosang was the last one. You know his story."</p><p>Hongjoong stretched his arms, wrapping them loosely around Seonghwa's hips instead of laying them down after.</p><p>"I was declared captain after San joined with the boys. They were the gang of street rats he was leading. There were so many people then; we needed a captain. So far, it had been more or less the trio of Youjin, Hanbyeol, and myself that was in charge, but after that, we held a fair election, and I was chosen."</p><p>Seonghwa had to laugh at the words 'fair election', teasingly tapping his fingertip on Hongjoong's nose.</p><p>"Fair election, huh? How many votes were rigged?"</p><p>"It was fair in the sense that everybody did their own share of rigging and was decided upon that, who do you think we are?" Hongjoong gave an indignant snort, turning his head away with a huff before Seonghwa could boop him again. The other man just laughed.</p><p>"Well. And usually, the first mate is the one closest to the captain. However, neither Hanbyeol nor Youjin wanted that position. They deemed it safer to have me up there and check the crew from within. There were more people from time to time. People that betrayed us, people that died... It worked pretty well. And it gave Mingi a job to do. Not that he actually does it or anything. But he has one in theory." He rolled his eyes underneath his closed lids.</p><p>"It's as Hanbyeol said. They still had a special position at my side even after all of that. That's why I asked Youjin to ask you when you arrived at that time." Now he looked up at Seonghwa again, finding him lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>"It's not the first time I lost crew members. And also not the first time I had to go out there and tell their loved ones I did. However, it's the first time I was this defenseless... I couldn't do anything, and it frustrates me to no end," he ended with a murmur, his throat feeling scratchy from the many talking he did, but he also did not want to go over to their food corner and get some water they were now actually supplied with. Not when Seonghwa's lap was this warm.</p><p>"I don't think they thought that about you. If they were still conscious towards the end, they probably still hoped you could get out at least." Seonghwa's murmur was soft and consoling as ever, offering nothing but warmth. Hongjoong hummed indecisively.</p><p>"Youjin probably just rolled his eyes thinking I was too absorbed in watching you again to care about them."</p><p>Seonghwa grinned down at him, shifting so Hongjoong was forced to lift his head with a whine. To Hongjoong's great disappointment the man pulled his legs back completely, making Hongjoong drop his head on the blankets with a huff.</p><p>"I noticed you do that too. Is that the thing about you being wrapped around my fingers again?"</p><p>"I'm at a disadvantage!"</p><p>Seonghwa merely smirked at him, beckoning him closer. Hongjoong whined just a bit before climbing in his lap, lazily slumping against his lover's body. He was still quite worn out after yesterday. Seonghwa embraced him softly, putting his chin down on Hongjoong's shoulder to fit them together like two puzzle pieces. Hongjoong pretended to be disgusted.</p><p>"Affection, ugh. I hate this."</p><p>"Aye, what a bad person I am."</p><p>"You are. Continue."</p><p>They had nothing to do. Their umbras were out there playing god, and the two of them could only wait and relish every single second of peace they got. So Hongjoong would not complain about Seonghwa being adorably soft towards him even when Hongjoong himself was much too cruel for a man like Seonghwa.</p><p>He just let Seonghwa roll them around and lay them down, cuddle close to him. He also made sure to pull the last blanket over the two of them like the good mother bird he was, and Hongjoong cooed at him, accepting the flick against his forehead with pride.</p><p>"Just shut up and sleep now. I have a feeling you did not do much of that these days."</p><p>Hongjoong snuggled up into his chest, headbutting the other man into the chin and getting pinched into his hip for that.</p><p>"Aye, aye, captain."</p><p>Seonghwa was good at making him calm down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We brought you the humans you asked for, oh great god! It's only two of them for now, and they are by far not enough to still your mighty hunger, but please take them as a first offer until we can bring more! I hope they will be to your tastes!"</p><p>Hongjoong watched the conversation from where he was perched on the altar as a mirror of Seonghwa. Both of them were wearing the same kind of scandalous clothing by now and lazed around on the altar all day, showing off their worth to what the robes believed was their god.</p><p>The wendigo curiously let his head sway to the right, spotting whichever poor soul they had brought in the back of the room. It then growled terrifyingly, sitting back on his haunches. Its much too long limbs kept replaying in Hongjoong's nightmares.</p><p>"No... humans. Find humans. Humans!" It lashed out in its anger, picking up another robe to bite down on their body with the horrible noise of crunching bones. Hongjoong did not even flinch, but he noticed Seonghwa averting his eyes from the gory view. </p><p>"Why is nobody we find here human?! Throw them in some cell! Go out to search for more immediately." The lead robe was quick with moving back from the wendigo so he was not the next one being grabbed and Hongjoong nearly laughed at him. He did not though. Their position was still risky enough even without him mocking the robes.</p><p>They swarmed away again, getting access to and from the cave through their magic somehow but without ever opening a door for them to flee through. The wendigo turned to the two pirates again, looking them up and down with these black holes of its that functioned as its eyes.</p><p>"Seonghwa too... Wanna take him too."</p><p>Hongjoong perked up when the monster came closer a big step, extending its hands towards the baker who went very wide-eyed and rigid at that. He was quick to move in between his lover and the huge wendigo, giving the monster a stern glance.</p><p>"No. I'm the only one who gets to do that. Also, you are abusing your power. You won't be like this forever, and I already got my plans to tie you guys against the mast as soon as we are back out at sea."</p><p>The wendigo chuckled at that but dropped its hand at least.</p><p>"But we freed you guys. Aren't you thankful for that?"</p><p>"We are. However, you already got what you asked for. Don't play with fire now.", Hongjoong growled at them lowly, grabbing Seonghwa's hand then to slide off the altar. His lover obeyed insecurely, holding onto his fingers tightly while Hongjoong pulled him through the dark tunnels.</p><p>It felt odd for Hongjoong. He was used to being trailed by this group of pirates that were armed to the teeth, and nobody dared to come close too. He was used to the crowds parting for them. But this, Seonghwa who stumbled behind him and let himself be led by the hand, it made Hongjoong feel a very different sense of need to protect.</p><p>And even then he remembered that Seonghwa was not weak anymore. He was just as confused with his surroundings as Hongjoong was. Hongjoong wanted to have him out on the sea with the wind in his hair again already and let him show off to the whole crew just what he learned in those two years.</p><p>Back in their cell Hongjoong let go of Seonghwa again, stepping to their washing bowl with a sigh to go clean up his injury. It had started healing pretty fast with the strange blessings of the robes involved and the ability to feel things with that hand had by now returned to him nearly fully.</p><p>He was calmly wrapping his hand again when he heard steps outside, coming up to their cell.</p><p>"Oh, it's food. Hongjoong, are you hungry already?" </p><p>Hongjoong glanced over his shoulder to see Seonghwa step up to one of the robes through the open door of their cell, taking the food from him. He lifted a brow, shaking water off his hands when he stepped closer to them, helping Seonghwa pile the plates in his arms. The robe inclined its head politely after that, turning to leave.</p><p>Hongjoong caught it at its sleeve, wrapping his fingers around an arm. He squeezed, finding it too soft and thick to be made of bone.</p><p>"Just a moment there."</p><p>Seonghwa blinked confusedly but went to put down the plates before he came back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest when Hongjoong carefully pulled the robe around and that arm up. The dark blue fabric slipped down over its hand then, a very real and human hand. Hongjoong smirked up at the skull the person was wearing.</p><p>"Who are you?", he asked slyly, lowering his voice enough to not make anybody notice them. This could be a newbie still, someone turned not that long ago, and somebody like that might be able to still help them out.</p><p>However, the robe moved, grabbing Hongjoong's right hand with one hand and moving to also take one of Seonghwa's hands with his left.</p><p>Hongjoong waited with tensed muscles when his hand was lifted to that black shadow the hood was casting over all of them except the skull, expecting to be bitten.</p><p>He already prepared to punch the creature in the face when suddenly soft lips kissed over his knuckles, warm flesh faintly brushing his.</p><p>Hongjoong froze when the person did the same to Seonghwa, resting their lips there for maybe just a second too long before looking up towards him again.</p><p>"What a pleasure to meet you again, prettyboy." His voice was low and raspy and very, very familiar.</p><p>The pirate immediately ripped his hand away from the other, moving to grab him by the collar and pull him close. With a quick glance left and right, he proceeded to rip that hood and mask away, ignoring the way the other one already pressed himself closer against his body. He did, however, glare at that arm that settled around his waist, gently embracing him.</p><p>When he finally managed to demask the other person a very tired looking but cheerful Choi San beamed at them, making Hongjoong's insides do a happy little dance. He swatted at the man with relief before pulling him close for a second also, stepping away then so Seonghwa could hug the other pirate with a teary smile himself, allowing San to cuddle him for a long moment.</p><p>"Where the hell did you come from?"</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you again, Seonghwa. You have no idea how annoying the captain was during all that time."</p><p>Seonghwa giggled, glancing at Hongjoong who crossed his arms impatiently. Why did it have to be San of all people? As alleviated as he was about seeing the man up and about, San belonged to the disrespectful squad.</p><p>"I'm also glad to know you are well. I heard about the accident and was worried about all of you."</p><p>"Aww, you were worried about me? No, what a cutie you are!" San stood on his tippy toes to smack a wet kiss on Seonghwa's cheek, and Hongjoong felt his eyebrow twitch. </p><p>When Seonghwa had the nerve to blush, ducking slightly into San's shoulder, he snapped, pulling San away like a stubborn kitten so he could crowd him against the bars behind him. San complied with a bratty grin, submitting for now.</p><p>"Time to sing for me, little birdie. What are you doing here?"</p><p>San arched against him lusciously, boldly checking out Hongjoong's unusual outfit. </p><p>"I came to get you out of course. There are not many actual people around here they can collect except for us.", he laughed, trailing his fingers down Hongjoong's sides appreciatively. Hongjoong pressed against him a bit harder, making him snap away from his distraction with a pained groan.</p><p>"You found some of the others? Tell us how you got in here."</p><p>"We are complete already, it's only you missing. We figured you were... distracted when Yeo told us where we were, but I did not anticipate this here." He winked at Seonghwa playfully, and Hongjoong waited until he turned back towards him to give him a withering glare.</p><p>"And how did I get in, well, Yongguk. He figured out they got you guys."</p><p>Hongjoong had to admit he was surprised and also very proud. His crew had actually connected some dots for once.</p><p>"He's here, with me and he's working on getting you out right now. That wendigo might be a problem for him to deal with, but we can manage." San's lips curled into a smug grin.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. It's our umbras pretending to be their god inside of that thing. Nothing we have to fight against."</p><p>"However that happened, but I won't complain, that's good news. I will go tell Yongguk then. Make sure to be ready to leave tomorrow. Are you able to tell Youjin and Hanbyeol? If not I can do that too." The pirate snatched his mask from Hongjoong's hand, pushing his hair back to pull the skull over his head.</p><p>"About that... We don't have to tell them. They got cleaved by the brisket."</p><p>San halted in his movements, searching Hongjoong's face for a joke. His elegant brows pulled together when he found none.</p><p>"Oh. Aye, then- I won't. We'll make sure they get a proper burial, Captain." He said it softly, so careful not to hurt them again and Hongjoong wanted to punch him for making him sad with his softness, but he just nodded, allowing the man to go.</p><p>"See you later. You too, Seonghwa." San pulled his hood up again and stepped away, disappearing into the shadows. </p><p>Hongjoong turned around, opening his mouth to make some snide remark about San officially dating Wooyoung when he already got his arms full of Seonghwa, the man crashing against him easily. The captain was temporarily overwhelmed, catching their momentum by reversing their positions to gently press Seonghwa against the bars instead of himself. For a second, their eyes met, Hongjoong falling deeper for Seonghwa's hesitating face. Then the taller man threw his arms around Hongjoong's shoulders, pulling him in close.</p><p>Hongjoong's fingers slipped over heated metal on the other man's hips, pulling their bodies flush together for Seonghwa to embrace him more easily, burying his nose in Hongjoong's hair. Hongjoong was pretty sure the other was hiding tears from him.</p><p>"We will finally get out of here, thank god.", the baker breathed relieved, making Hongjoong chuckle quite endeared. He gently massaged the other's hips, slipping his fingers underneath the little chains around him to play with them. He turned to press a kiss underneath Seonghwa's ear, letting his lips rest on that soft spot while he mumbled.</p><p>"Thank Yongguk actually. But aye, now we just 'ave to live to the mornin'. We can be gone soon. An' then I will get ye much more o' these pretty garbs an' make sure to spend a 'ole day spoilin' ye in an actual bed until ye forget yer name. Would ye like that?"</p><p>Hongjoong smirked at Seonghwa shuddering between those cold iron bars and his body, enjoying their skin against each other.</p><p>"Aye, I would like that very much, Captain."</p><p>It was Seonghwa who dipped down first, capturing Hongjoong's lips in a sweet kiss that was returned with fervour.</p><p>Hongjoong hoped his crew was safe out there. San being right in their midst was dangerous for sure, but with Yongguk at his side, Hongjoong doubted he would get into any troubles. </p><p>Now they just needed to get to the others again and see what they were doing under Mingi's leadership. If he was lucky, then Jongho would have already started readying a ship.</p><p>Hongjoong focused back on Seonghwa, kissing him deeper until the man would remember nothing else for a while but Hongjoong's ravenous kisses. </p><p>They should eat and sleep soon. Tomorrow they would need lots of energy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dazzling Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San came early the next morning to get the two of them, and he had Yongguk with him. Hongjoong sneaked a peek in the calm face of the man, finding him smiling secretly behind his tousled locks.</p><p>"I'm yieldin' ye thanks. Tell me anytime if ye need some weird ingredient fer yer wizardin' stuff.", the pirate murmured with an appreciative pat on the other man's shoulder, stepping out with him then. Seonghwa followed them with a smile towards Yongguk, moving to San's side while Hongjoong discussed business with Yongguk.</p><p>At least San kept his fingers to himself this time as to not blow their cover but San's mind had never been hard to read. Of course, he wanted to touch Seonghwa so bad.</p><p>"I managed to prepare for us to leave. Any spells around the cave have been lifted, so I need that wendigo of yours to break a hole in the wall. Ditch the wendigo after and travel westwards. Your navigator will find you on the way and bring you to the city where your crew is. I will stay here a while longer and do my wizarding stuff.", Yongguk explained even more quietly than usual, and Hongjoong had to lean his head in the warlock's direction to hear him.</p><p>The captain merely nodded then, listening in to the sounds coming from the main hall. As it appeared, the wendigo was already on a rampage again, cleary dissatisfied about not being fed any actual humans. Hongjoong extended his arm to nudge San before they entered the big hall.</p><p>"'ay, send yer shadow o'er there. Tell them to break a 'ole in the wall."</p><p>San nodded, his shadow sliding away from him without him having to do anything. They watched it go off, splitting up then so Seonghwa and Hongjoong could go act surprised about the whole ordeal.</p><p>"You! Pirates! Tell him to calm down!" The leader robe floated over to them in palpable panic, some black stains visible on his clothes.</p><p>"Why now? Be 'e not... whatever stupid stuff ye do, purifyin' them? Redeemin' maybe?"</p><p>The robe looked as if he wanted to hit Hongjoong for that, clearly too fed up with their whole plan heading south that he cared much for his image. Hongjoong merely grinned at him, making sure to rile the creature up further.</p><p>"Yes, but if he kills all of them there will be no one left to pray to him! He moves too fast!"</p><p>"What did ye expect when ye animated a 'ole god? 'e would be no god if 'e could be predicted like a 'uman.", Hongjoong chided with a frown, pulling Seonghwa closer to his side. His lover contentedly lolled against his body.</p><p>"This all would not have happened if you had been human! Why not tell me you were not human?! The other two were human!"</p><p>"Bold o' ye o' all people to assume that the somebody ye deem yer dark prince an' the person accompanyin' 'im be 'uman. This here been yer mistake to make. An' oh lad do I not care about 'elpin' ye." Hongjoong just wanted that idiot ripped apart already so when he indeed hurried off to try to talk to the wendigo himself, the pirate discreetly pointed at him, motioning the monster to kill that one next.</p><p>The wendigo was in full-on beast mode by now, not even picking up and eating the creatures - they could be ghouls upon further thought - but just throwing them left and right. Nobody dared defy it as it was their god, silently letting themselves be thrown about like puppets.</p><p>Leader robe ran up to it with his arms stretched wide as if in prayer, just starting to speak when their umbras decided they had had enough of him.</p><p>Hongjoong's hand flinched upwards and in front of Seonghwa's eyes, shielding the man from the cruel view when an angry claw came down swiftly. He waited until both halves of the ghoul had disappeared somewhere in between the hectic mass that floated around in a silent panic, taking Seonghwa's hand then instead.</p><p>They hid at the side of the cave while the wendigo worked its way through the room, throwing people here and there. Others it just slashed open with its sharp claws. It had become even more smooth in its movements, more umbras inside making it easier to move the ancient skeleton.</p><p>When it finally arrived at the wall at the south side of the cave, it delivered a few rough punches against it, making it splinter in a net of cracks quickly. Hongjoong watched with bated breath when the first boulders started crashing down on the wall, damaging the wendigo but it still went on, fighting its way out.</p><p>When the first ray of sunlight suddenly breached the room through a tiny hole in the wall multiple robes did their agonized yelling thing, fleeing into the close tunnels. Hongjoong guessed the sun did not hurt them truly, but they probably did not like the light.</p><p>Hongjoong himself was quite blinded, but that did not keep him from pulling Seonghwa with him, quickly walking towards the hole that got even bigger. The wendigo had become remarkably weaker, just lazily pushing at a few stones. Hongjoong patted the skeleton with his free hand before he lifted it to shield his eyes, stepping outside finally.</p><p>And oh, the sun. How he had missed the sun.</p><p>"'ow long 'as it been?"</p><p>Hongjoong dropped his hand to feel the warm rays caress his face, breathing in the clear air that faintly smelled of the sea. He could hear some birds singing in the distance, nature weaving its magic.</p><p>"Nearly a month. Bet ye won' e'er regain yer sea legs." San stepped up beside them, pushing his hood down and throwing that skull behind him with a disgusted grimace. When Seonghwa smiled at him sympathetically, it seemed like a mirror.</p><p>Hongjoong turned, blinking against the harsh light to look at Yongguk, who had also given up his costume and was standing next to the lifeless wendigo now. He looked amazed by it, awestruck while letting his fingers run over the rough bone.</p><p>"See ye later. I expect to share some jolly liquor with ye an' 'ear everythin' about these bilge rats 'ere next time we meet."</p><p>Yongguk nodded, looking oddly out of place in the sun even when his smile radiated happiness.</p><p>"Take care. I wish you the best of luck on your next journey. Oh, also take this." The warlock threw Hongjoong something that he easily caught with his hand, curiously opening the plain brown pouch. There were some leaves inside, nothing special to see.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Tell your doctor to search for it, it's for relaxing muscles. Burn it and breathe the smell in, it will do wonders. Next time when somebody has a seizure, you'll be prepared." The other man grinned knowingly when Hongjoong just chuckled, handing the pouch over to San.</p><p>"Aye, thanks. We'll need it fer seizures fer sure."</p><p>San put it away in one of his pockets, actually having thrown that dusty robe off and now standing in his usual piratey glory. Hongjoong sure hoped Seonghwa did not fall for that high waisted black pants and white frilled shirt look on his friend. He needed to get into some other clothes soon himself quickly.</p><p>"Farewell then. 'ave fun 'ere." Hongjoong nodded at Yongguk, and the man copied the gesture before stepping inside of the mountain again at which bottom they stood.</p><p>San started jumping down the last few rocks separating them from the lush green grass, extending his hand to help Seonghwa carefully climb down regularly and even offering him his shoes to wear until they were back. Hongjoong rolled his eyes at them, commenting about how San should just carry Seonghwa all the way and instantly regretting that comment when San ponderingly glanced down at the skirt Seonghwa was wearing.</p><p>"Who will be master gunner now? And that thing you said about Youjin and Hanbyeol, the- the brisket thing? What does it mean?" Seonghwa settled his hands down on San's shoulders when the man quickly lifted him over an apparently perilous and sharp edge that Hongjoong just walked over with a huff.</p><p>He should maybe make sure to burn San's hands a bit so he would stop making advances on Seonghwa at least for a while.</p><p>"We'll 'ave to vote on that there. We'll generally 'ave to vote everythin' again now that Cap'n lost two members on a mission... " San glanced at Hongjoong worried, his lips settled in a pout.</p><p>Seonghwa locked shocked. Immediately he was all up Hongjoong's side, ditching San.</p><p>"What? Does that mean you might not be a captain anymore? Why? Isn't it usual to lose people on the journey?"</p><p>Hongjoong gave a weak smile, smugly retaking his hand when they stepped down on the grass finally, both halting to feel it underneath their feet. The breeze tousled everybody's hair, making Hongjoong feel as if his heart finally rested again after a long month.</p><p>"It be somethin' we decided when it became clear that there we would avast switchin' crew members. I told ye about it. But when we decided we was in this here fer life, not stoppin' after some adventure o' after reachin' a certain goal I gave that promise. If I failed to protect everybody, they would get to vote again to make sure they could trust their cap'n. An' I failed big time 'ere." He gently squeezed Seonghwa's hand, offering comfort even when the man still wanted to protest.</p><p>"But you're the pirate king! You have to be a captain! It would be strange if it was different..."</p><p>"No worries, Cap, ye got me vote! Oh wait, but only if I can't vote Seonghwa. Can we vote Seonghwa?"</p><p>Seonghwa swatted at him with a giggle.</p><p>"Why should I be captain, stupid. But he's right, Joong. You will probably get everybody's votes again."</p><p>Hongjoong was devastated at that nickname. Who except Seonghwa would try to call the pirate king a pet name?</p><p>"Might as well become gunner fer now an' take a break. Imagine Mingi mannin' the guns. Imagine Mingi as cap'n." Hongjoong shuddered. Seonghwa looked horrified, and San laughed.</p><p>"Let me do the gun's part?" San pushed his sleeve back to show off his bulging arm muscles, kissing them with a giggle. Seonghwa poked them with a little amazed sound. San flexed a bit more, making Hongjoong roll his eyes again.</p><p>He would ask Yeosang to get them next time.</p><p>"Just not Mingi please. Anybody else will do. Oh, an' about the brisket thin' - it means cuttin' somebody open from the neck to the crotch.", San explained dutifully, immediately shrinking under Hongjoong's withering glare.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"No, that- That's actually exactly what they did to them. To Youjin anyway."</p><p>Hongjoong watched Seonghwa closely, seeing him shudder when some memory caught up with him and abruptly froze completely.</p><p>"They made you watch?"</p><p>Seonghwa just nodded, gulping before he looked around while blinking harshly. He tried to smile, but it looked tortured, making Hongjoong's heart ache in regret. Why did he take the man with him again when knowing exactly well he only endangered him?</p><p>"I'm sorry. So sorry, Seongwha." Hongjoong carefully grabbed his face, pulling his head down to press a warm kiss against the other man's forehead. He felt his lips tremble against the man's skin, imagining him having to watch them cut open Youjin and maybe even take him apart right before his eyes.</p><p>Just why did they have to be so cruel?</p><p>"It's not your fault. I mean..." Seonghwa gave a weak chuckle, reaching up to gently enclose Hongjoong's wrists with his long fingers. He inclined his head gracefully to kiss at the other man's hands carefully, forgetting everything around them. "I, at least, could be there. I could hold his gaze until they did it and I-" He choked on a sob, hot tears spilling over Hongjoong's fingers.</p><p>The pirate felt his heart shatter in his chest, stepping closer to hush Seonghwa soothingly, brushing his precious tears away.</p><p>"I know that- that he was not angry at you. He would pro-bably also vote for y-you again."</p><p>Hongjoong stepped in closer, embracing the trembling man protectively. Seonghwa made himself smaller in his arms, trying to fit right against his chest and let himself break on all the horrors that he had lived through in that short amount of time. He finally let all of that stress go, and he trusted Hongjoong to hold him through it.</p><p>Hongjoong felt as if somebody had ripped his heart into a thousand tiny shreds and he could merely keep Seonghwa close, hoping to show him a more beautiful side of life again soon.</p><p>Seonghwa deserved nothing less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Come back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell us what 'appened after the Precious went down to Davy Jones' Locker."</p><p>The three pirates were peacefully walking over the well-vegetated fields down west, enjoying the warmth and wild smells of spring around them. Hongjoong had never been much of a land person, but he did see the beauty in it, especially after being held inside for so long.</p><p>"I went back to shore with Wooyoung. It took us some time to find the others, but Yunho managed to collect everybody again. We waited some time fer ye near the port, but ye ne'er showed to the sky. So we decided to go search fer ye, but Yunho wanted to stay an' take care o' the lads. So I been sent out to get ye." San was idly nibbling on a stalk of grass he had put between his lips, his loose shirt fluttering in the wind. He looked every bit like the pirate he was.</p><p>Hongjoong affectionately squeezed Seonghwa's hand in his, having bin drawing circles on the back of the other man's hand for quite some time now. Their fingers were pleasantly warm against each other and the glances San sometimes gave them were not even jealous but benevolent.</p><p>He got a careful squeeze back, feeling his heart swell in contentment.</p><p>"Jongho went to take care o' a ship an' Yeosang an' I started searchin' fer ye. We actually went to Seonghwa's 'ome first as soon as we located it an' asked 'is mom about ye. She told us ye already left some time ago an' also pointed out the direction fer us, such a sweet lady." The man exchanged a grin with Seonghwa that the other man shyly reciprocated, listening intently to San's narrative.</p><p>"Well then we went in the same direction such as yerself did at that time but we only found yer sword. An' 'ints that there there 'ad been some fightin' goin' on but absolutely no trace o' ye." San huffed, exhaustedly looking up at the sky as if it was responsible for all the suffering he had to go through for this crew. Hongjoong thought he was being dramatic.</p><p>"Yeosang's shadow said 'e 'ad 'eard some things about that cult though so we 'ad to send 'im out to find Yongguk first. Ye know 'ow 'ard it be to get a 'old o' that man so well, it took us some time. Yongguk traced ye down to that there mountain an' then we let these mates get us in under the pretense o' bein' grub. Ye know the rest."</p><p>Indeed, he knew. So they had worked together quite well indeed, better even than Hongjoong had expected. He was glad that he had Yongguk as a friend. The man sure knew how to deal with things. He would have to make sure to thank the other man properly as soon as they met again.</p><p>"Ye did well. It been gettin' quite stuffy in there.", Hongjoong gave him praise, making San immediately stand more upright and preen proudly.</p><p>"Thank you, San... I'm also glad to hear that all of you are alright." Seonghwa's voice was still a bit rough from crying so long earlier, and San visibly softened for him, his long lashes fluttering.</p><p>"You're welcome, honey. Dahan ana Hojun have suffered minor injuries, but they will heal in no time when they 'ear ye will meet them again.", he hummed gently, his eyes flickering upwards when he noticed a figure in the distance.</p><p>Hongjoong too had been squinting at the shadow for quite some time now, not sure whether it was some kind of warped pole or an actual person.</p><p>Now San lifted his hand though to wave at the shadow in a grand gesture, easily directing any attention to them. Hongjoong sighed.</p><p>"It be Yeo. 'e wanted to meet us at the crossway."</p><p>Hongjoong felt Seonghwa bounce a little with glee at that information, quickening his steps. The other person waved back at them, looking ridiculously small from that far out and slowly started walking towards them.</p><p>"'e got yer boots o' death by the way.", San added with a smirk in Hongjoong's direction, making him hum approvingly. He had missed his boots these days, having discarded them while still on the ship before it sunk. He was astonished that somebody had actually remembered to get them even in the mess that their wreck had been.</p><p>"I'll 'ave to get a new pair fer the new ship either way. Seonghwa, ye up fer a little shoppin' tour before we get ye 'ome? I promised ye things, did I not?"</p><p>Seonghwa looked slightly flustered when glancing back down at Hongjoong. He nodded meekly, making Hongjoong grin at him.</p><p>"Shiver me timbers, be ye actually lettin' 'im go again? Cap'n, we suffer from ye bein' madly in love, ye know?", San had to ruin things again, and Hongjoong glared at him behind Seonghwa's back, nodding at him to shut the hell up. San merely nodded back at Seonghwa with the same fierceness, mouthing something along the lines of 'just kidnap him already'.</p><p>Hongjoong quickly shook his head, his eyes wide as he told him off again. San whined soundlessly at that, his face a grimace of sorrow. The captain rolled his eyes. He awkwardly cleared his throat then, before walking normally again.</p><p>"Anyways. We'll not take ye far, just a few ports down south an' back up. Ye in?"</p><p>Seonghwa gave him a funny look before nodding as if it was the most normal thing on the world to do and Hongjoong grinned broadly at him. This time San rolled his eyes.</p><p>They reached Yeosang about twenty minutes later in the middle of some field, the navigator immediately falling into Seonghwa's arms. They both giggled at each other, sharing their greetings while Hongjoong mourned the loss of Seonghwa's body heat against his fingers.</p><p>Yeosang fretted just a bit too much, gently asking Seonghwa anything about his health, time alone and current state of mind, so Hongjoong just went and pulled the duffle bag the other man was carrying down his shoulder somewhen. He dropped down into the grass with a groan, opening it.</p><p>Thanfully it featured not only a fresh set of clothes for him and Seonghwa but also his boots, sword and whip, everything to make him feel complete again. The sight of the familiar leather felt more welcoming than his missing finger would have done. He pondered for a moment whether he wanted to keep the fresh clothes from Seonghwa just so he could have the man walk around in that outfit a bit longer but then decided against it. They could just keep the pretty skirts for later use.</p><p>"'ere, put some clothes on. San get o'er 'ere." He lifted one set of pants, shirt and boots over his head, waiting for Seonghwa to take it and then ordering San to help him with the many thin chains crossing his body all over without destroying any. The man immediately started fiddling, sometimes brushing his hands against sensitive spots on Hongjoong's body for just one suspicious second too long.</p><p>Yeosang was helping Seonghwa in the background, listening to another account of their story that the man bravely told without starting to cry again. Yeosang seemed to feel the same kind of pity for the man like Hongjoong did.</p><p>"Ye was shoppin' already, 'uh?", Hongjoong commented with a smirk when he pulled the garments on, discarding all the flimsy things on his body easily.</p><p>"Ye like it?"</p><p>San's grin was way too smug when he helped Hongjoong into the tiny dark brown booty shorts first, fastening the long half skirt around his hips. Hongjoong pulled his white shirt on with a huff, closing the corset vest above. He liked the colours of this outfit. The red skirt went well with the dark brown corset and shorts, and he already decided to get matching red boots if there was a chance. But, for now, he just laced up his usual brown ones, liking the way they reached up until his knee, wrapping his legs snugly and now leaving only his upper thighs exposed.</p><p>"This here 'ere too. I be tired o' seein' ye use that whip as a belt." San fastened a holster around his right thigh, slipping a dagger and his whip in there. Hongjoong gave him a dark gaze when he tightened the leather straps just a bit too tight, making sure that there would be marks on his skin.</p><p>"If Seonghwa doesn't take ye like this I will, I promise."</p><p>"Hands off, Choi. Also, I want a hat at the next port."</p><p>"Ye'll get one if ye get voted Cap'n again." San pulled him up to his feet, nodding at the way Hongjoong was now looking down on him as per usual. Everybody was satisfied.</p><p>Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, eyeing the man's getup and having to give San credit again for the way the clothes prettily framed the man's body, showing off his tiny waist. He was wearing the same kind of frilly skirt as they did and a brown corset west on top, showing off just a peek of his collarbone. The pants he wore were striped vertically with brown and grey, and Yeosang was just fastening his rose-decorated sword on a red sash around his hips. His boots were brown too, and Hongjoong snorted at the thought of them wearing matching outfits.</p><p>He turned to search for a bandana in the bag, throwing the duffle over to Yeosang then so he could put Seonghwa's skirt away. He had found a red scarf to tie his wild locks up with, noticing that the hair in the back of his neck had grown quite long again already.</p><p>"We'll also colour these red soon. Ye'll look dashing, Cap'n.", San commented slyly, catching the bag Yeosang threw back to him easily and slinging it over his shoulder. Hongjoong gave him an approving nod, his eyes already stuck to the curves of Seonghwa's body again. How did he never actively notice these endless legs? The man was a work of art.</p><p>"Let's go then.", he decidedly distracted himself, turning around to go lead them down the fields with Yeosang quickly jogging to catch up with him. San stayed back to whisper sweet compliments to Seonghwa, at least making sure that the man knew he had also caught Hongjoong's eyes. He heard them conversing quietly about how Hongjoong's butt looked in those shorts, San endlessly teasing Seonghwa about his shyness.</p><p>However, when Seonghwa suddenly agreed with the pirate with a smirk audible in his voice not only San gasped quietly. Yeosang gave an appreciative look over his shoulder, and Hongjoong just smiled to himself, making sure to let his hips sway enough for them to ogle at while he walked.</p><p>"How's the situation, Yeo?"</p><p>"Dahan will get well with no problems, Hojun will struggle more but also make it. Jongho already started on rebuilding an old ship into a replica of the Precious, and we are helping anywhere we can. He and his shadow are doing quite well. We had luck with finding another schooner so soon."</p><p>"How long will it take? Is it in an awful condition?"</p><p>"No, it's quite alright actually. Nothing too bad. We can handle it in another two weeks, I think."</p><p>Two weeks was a very short time. Especially when it was the only time Hongjoong would be able to spend with Seonghwa. While he could barely wait to leave these cursed lands already, Hongjoong was also aware of his heart giving a painful pull in Seonghwa's direction whenever they were apart for too long. Maybe he would talk to the man's mother again and see if they could work something out.</p><p>Maybe he could borrow the man for at least three months a year and give him back after or something.</p><p>"You thinking about Seonghwa? It's good to see him again, huh?" Yeosang always understood.</p><p>"Aye. I don't want to let him go, but I already put him through so much within these past few weeks. I feel bad about it."</p><p>Yeosang chuckled, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.</p><p>"What, the great pirate king has regrets? No way. I knew the you who did not hesitate to take what he wanted, be it gold, lives or hearts. It seems like you only care for that one heart now, hm?"</p><p>"Shut up, Yeosang."</p><p>"You'll get my vote if you tell him after. Just court him already."</p><p>Hongjoong knew it was a piece of well-meaning advice, but he could not stop himself from sneering at Yeosang.</p><p>"It's not easy like that. I don't want to endanger him even more."</p><p>"Then do you want another person to take him away? You need to make up your mind soon."</p><p>He knew that. And he would. Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut in the second half of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in the port city two days later, having stopped by an inn once and sent Seonghwa in to get some food as to not disturb the townsfolk further with their presence. It was a calming two days, Seonghwa spending lots of time catching up with San and Yeosang, asking them a stream of questions that never seemed to end. His excitement was endearing, and Hongjoong's brooding self was weak for it, not having the energy to worry the baker with his own indecisive problems.</p><p>Hongjoong did not know how to address the topic of taking him with them again yet, so he decided to wait for now and observe Seonghwa. The man did not seem opposed to that idea, fitting right in with the crew but Hongjoong also saw the scars marring his mouth, heard him toss and turn at night when nightmares kept him from sleeping.</p><p>Maybe it was not Seonghwa who had to make a difficult decision. Maybe it was Hongjoong himself.</p><p>For now, he would push those thoughts away though. His priorities laid with the new ship and his crew, love could come later.</p><p>The first person they met when going down to the docks was Mingi, and the tall red-haired man was absolutely ecstatic to see them. With the speed of lightning, he jumped down from the barrel he had been lazing on next to some inn and raced towards them.</p><p>Hongjoong knew what was coming and steeled his legs against it, shifting them apart so he could catch Mingi's momentum without crashing to the ground. Moments later he felt himself sinking into the suffocating embrace of his tall friend that reeked heavily of alcohol.</p><p>"Captain, ye made it!" Mingi's deep voice slurred a bit around the edges, being even less audible with the way he had buried his face in Hongjoong's neck. The captain patted his hunched back with a sigh.</p><p>"Somebody's overwhelmed when put under pressure, 'uh? Get off ye big baby, I have a crew to look after." He gently pushed the man off, tightly catching him at the shoulder when he tumbled, and Mingi gave him a loopy grin, looking quite done for today.</p><p>"Get 'is boyfriend o'er 'ere so 'e can look after this bilge rat, 'e be three sheets to the wind.", Hongjoong impatiently ordered San, and the man swiftly took off, looking around the buildings and the dock for Yunho. Yeosang followed albeit more peacefully.</p><p>"They are dating by now?" Seonghwa's amused chuckle came from right behind Hongjoong and captured Mingi's attention, the man swaying like the pendulum of a big clock when he lifted his head. His eyes were shining with happiness as soon as he laid his eyes upon Seonghwa.</p><p>"Princess Swab! It be a pleasure to meet ye again!" Mingi attempted to make a risky step towards Seonghwa only to be pushed back against the nearest barrel by Hongjoong, the smaller man fighting to balance this overgrown puppy.</p><p>"Sit."</p><p>Mingi obeyed with a sheepish grin, clumsily dropping down on the barrel again and making grabby hands at Seonghwa. Hongjoong stepped aside with another sigh so the baker could go hug the pirate.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm also happy to see you, Mingi." Seonghwa was much too gentle when he held the other man, and Hongjoong tried to pretend not to be jealous, directing his murderous gaze away. Had Seonghwa been hugging him that gently too? Did he ever let his pretty fingers play with the hair on the back of Hongjoong's head like that?</p><p>Self-consicously, Hongjoong smoothed his entangled hair down, pretending to be busy with looking around.</p><p>"Mingi! Captain! Oh, an' look who it is~ be ye bringin' another child, princess?" Yunho jogged up to them from the other direction, a cheerful grin on his tanned face when he dipped down to half-embrace Seonghwa while his free hand already settled on Mingi's shoulder to balance the humming man.</p><p>Seonghwa looked... deliciously small between the two of them.</p><p>"Shut up, ye wench! I told ye not to talk about that!", Seonghwa jokingly yelled at Yunho, a blush high on his cheeks and Hongjoong held his breath, seeing Seonghwa explode like that for the first time.</p><p>Also it was a huge turn on whenever the man attempted to speak in pirate. But that just now...</p><p>Yunho too was stunned into momentary silence, having frozen during stepping away from Seonghwa.</p><p>Mingi giggled girlishly.</p><p>Seonghwa turned his head, lowly whispering in Hongjoong's direction. The helpless confusion on his face made Hongjoong break out in a smile.</p><p>"Was that right? Did I mix up the vocabulary?"</p><p>"Aye, ye did." Hongjoong had to laugh at Yunho's shocked face, the man looking as if his own child had just called him a bad dad. He even forewent blinking, just blankly staring at Mingi's chest.</p><p>"Oh God, what does it mean?" Seonghwa blushed a deeper shade of red, hiding his face behind Mingi's shoulder so Yunho could not see him. Hongjoong nearly choked on his laughter.</p><p>"A prostitute, ye just called 'im a prostitute." Hongjoong panted in between his uncontrolled laughter, having to bend down and hold his knees in order not to fall over with laughter. He took another glance at Yunho's stony face, just giggling more.</p><p>"Oh God." Seonghwa stepped back from Mingi to bury his face in his hands, his embarrassment only fueled by Hongjoong's boisterous laughter. "I'm sorry, Yunho, I meant something else.", the man winced meekly, worriedly looking over to the still pirate who just opened and shut his mouth again without saying anything.</p><p>Hongjoong was close to laughing tears.</p><p>"No, don't apologize. Ye did well. Stop bein' a wench an' take care o' Mingi, Yunho. I want 'im sober when we be votin' ranks tomorrow. Ask Yeo about that."  The captain gave his best at swallowing down the laughter that kept bubbling up in his chest, stepping over to the mortified Seonghwa to sling his still trembling arm around the other man's shoulders.</p><p>"There, there. You make a glorious pirate. Now, come and tell me about what he just said about bringing another child? What did I miss?"</p><p>Hongjoong knew. Oh, how he knew. To his great disappointment, Seonghwa had not confronted him with his imaginary pregnancy at the time it was important, but Yunho had made sure to tell everybody on board the story again in one drunken night they had shared not soon after Seonghwa left.</p><p>Hongjoong had been this close to turning the ship around and giving Seonghwa what he wanted, breeding the man good until there were enough little Hongjoongs running around to form a whole new crew with them but he did not. Solely because of the reason the other was a man and could never ever get pregnant no matter how hard Hongjoong tried.</p><p>He did wonder sometimes though whether Liv would have had an answer whether there was a spell for it.</p><p>Seonghwa ducked down against his neck, mumbling incoherently. His face was hot against Hongjoong's skin, making the man grin all the broader while he led him down the streets to where Yeosang and San had disappeared to.</p><p>"Hm, what was that? I can't hear you."</p><p>"He made that up, I have no idea what he's talking about.", Seonghwa repeated himself with as much dignity as possible, lifting his head again to try and calm down.</p><p>Hongjoong smirked at him, snaking his arm down to grab at the man's hips instead, dominantly pulling him closer, so their bodies aligned. Finally, he could do this again; he had missed those boots. He drunk up Seonghwa's whine, inclining his head to peek at Seonghwa's face that the man was hiding from view again.</p><p>"Yeah? Weird, it sounded oddly like something that would happen to you. Do you want a child, Hwa?", he teased further, leaning in to whisper against the man's ear while his fingers spread over the other man's flat stomach, making him keen prettily in the back of his throat.</p><p>"I-I already got Tikki, stop teasing! I know I can't get pregnant, he played a joke on me." He half-heartedly tried to slip out of Hongjoong's arms, resulting in him grabbing him just the tighter. Seeing him writhe and whine triggered Hongjoong's carnal desire, the need to press the man down against the nearest flat surface rising.</p><p>"'mm imagine Tikki would have been our child. I would have taken such good care o' ye. I would have made sure to always keep ye nice an' plugged up fer me so it would work fer sure an' ye could have spent the 'ole nine months on that there bed o' mine, lettin' me spoil ye. Wouldn't ye have loved that? Ye would have been so open fer me, so heavy with our child an' I would have done everythin' fer ye. Bet ye'd feel so nice around me."</p><p>As he had expected, Seonghwa stumbled into his side at that, urging Hongjoong to quickly catch him and manhandle him over to the nearest dark alley between the rows of houses, bodily pressing him against the wall.</p><p>"Hongjoong- Hong-" Seonghwa was panting, his eyes widened and dark with lust. Hongjoong felt the press of his hardness against his hip, smirking mischievously. He pressed their crotches together with intent, allowing Seonghwa to desperately grab at his hips.</p><p>"I be right, no? Ye would love that. See how much ye be trembling, how 'ard ye be just from me blabberin' about it." Hongjoong trailed his hand down Seonghwa's body, cupping his aching hardness over his pants. Seonghwa dropped his head back against the wall with a weak noise, looking down at Hongjoong through his long lashes.</p><p>"Please-"</p><p>"Please what, sugar? What do ye want?"</p><p>Hongjoong's voice and way of speaking certainly got to Seonghwa, making the other man breathe heavily, grinding down against Hongjoong.</p><p>"Your thighs, please, I want-" He halted when he felt Hongjoong slip a leg between his, pressing his naked thigh against Seonghwa. The man quickly lifted a hand to his mouth, biting at his knuckles to stifle his moan while Hongjoong merely smirked.</p><p>"I figured they would distract ye. Go on. Don't mind yer noises either."</p><p>Seonghwa reacted immediately, reversing their positions so Hongjoong could turn towards the wall, putting his hands against it. He carefully rested his cheek against the cool stone, listening to Seonghwa struggle with his clothing.</p><p>A few seconds later the man had finally managed to free himself from the confines of his breeches and slicked himself up with salvia. Hongjoong murmured praise when Seonghwa's hands found his hips, gently holding him in place while he slipped in between Hongjoong's thighs, groaning lowly.</p><p>Hongjoong moved, putting his feet tightly together to he could clench his muscles around Seonghwa, pulling another low growl out of the man.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to know what was behind all this being nice and innocent. He had no doubts the other man had some very kinky secrets, and he wanted to discover them all. So he reached back, fisting a hand in Seonghwa's hair to pull him close, get him to move.</p><p>"C'mon. Let me feel it fer the next days an' make everybody see what we did."</p><p>It was all the invitation Seonghwa needed, roughly thrusting his hips forward, so Hongjoong's own crotch pressed against the wall, forcing a groan out of his lips.</p><p>Seonghwa was pressing him down, mouthing on Hongjoong's neck while rutting against him and the slide felt so good, quickly getting Hongjoong hot all over too. He started talking again, riling Seonghwa up further and clenching his legs around him. He pushed the man to orgasm with fervour and enjoyed the rough hand that grabbed his hand halfway through, forcing his head back so that Seonghwa could hungrily claim his lips.</p><p>It was when Hongjoong dipped his fingers between the wall and his body, meeting Seonghwa's length with every thrust that made his tip appear between his thighs that the other man quickly started losing his rhythm, clinging to Hongjoong's hips.</p><p>He came not soon after, painting Hongjoong's hand in white and leaving his thighs to feel hot and rubbed raw.</p><p>Hongjoong panted, dipping his fingers down to the mess that Seonghwa had made on his breeches and sucking it clean after. He made eye contact with Seonghwa when he turned around, seeing the man willingly drop onto his knees in front of him. Hongjoong lifted an elegant brow, smirking around the fingers in his mouth.</p><p>"Ye still know how to?"</p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p>With that Seonghwa lifted one of Hongjoong's heeled legs over his shoulder, sucking a bruise into his reddened skin before getting to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Precious II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahoy, me hearties!"</p><p>Hongjoong stepped up onto the plank leading to what was to be their new home, looking around pleased with what he saw. His crew was working hard everywhere around the ship, carrying things around and checking sails and ropes. He could see everybody he had been missing so far, even Dahan and Hojun who were sitting leaned against the railing and giving food and water to anybody who needed it.</p><p>After his yell had gotten everybody's attention, Hongjoong gave a grand wave of his hand, receiving their cheers with a smirk. As soon as he stepped away from where he was blocking Seonghwa from view, however, the crew got much louder, hooting and hollering at the man.</p><p>Hongjoong sneakily ditched him, leaving him to deal with a screaming Wooyoung while he walked over to the two boys resting on the floor. Just how San had said both of them looked quite ailing, but their eyes still shone with relief as soon as they saw him, both smiling when he crouched down in front of them.</p><p>"Ahoy, lads. Everythin' alright 'ere?" He lowered his voice to a gentle murmur, feeling bad for the two of them.</p><p>"Aye, Capt'n! We be workin' on gettin' well soon!", Dahan loudly exclaimed, making Hongjoong smile and ruffle his hair. He looked over to Hojun then, compassionately noting the stump where his leg ended shortly beneath his knee. His white bandages were stained with blood, but he looked as fine as he could be, merely leaning against Dahan's shoulder with glassy eyes from his fever.</p><p>"Ye alright?"</p><p>"Captain..."</p><p>Hongjoong immediately knew something was wrong when Hojun's voice cracked, the boy's young eyes filling with tears. The pirate was quick to scoot closer, mindful not to touch his leg when he pulled him in a careful embrace.</p><p>"What be it? Ye need Yunho?" He allowed the boy to bury his head against his shoulder, not to cry but rather shaking in fear.</p><p>"No, I- Please don't send me away, Capt'n. I can still work! I want to stay 'ere!"</p><p>Hongjoong huffed, brotherly patting his shoulder. He sometimes forgot that the boys were no men yet and still fragile in their minds. As strong as they were in battle they still had it rough, constantly worrying of not being enough, to lose their position.</p><p>"Who said ye gotta go? O' course ye'll stay, we need ye 'ere. See we match. An' we still 'ave to work an' sail a lot together, don't think anythin' else. We'll get ye some jolly wooden foot an' then ye'll be alright." Hongjoong showed him his left hand, noticing the man slumping remarkably in his arms.</p><p>"Thank ye so much, Capt'n... I been worried."</p><p>"No problem, matey. We literally be all in the same boat 'ere."</p><p>Dahan happily sat up too, excitedly poking Hojun's arm with his non-injured hand. His earlier worry about losing his friend had disappeared, his cheery self returning.</p><p>"'ay! Ye gotta tell Youjin as soon as possible! So cool!"</p><p>Hongjoong grimaced when he moved back, rising to his feet with a last ruffle through their hair. He turned around to look out over their new deck, finding Seonghwa chatting away with Wooyoung and Yeosang while San was standing in between both of the other pirates and holding both of them possessively around the hips. Yunho was just coming over to check on the boys, and the others were working on various places on the ship.</p><p>Hongjoong turned to Yunho.</p><p>"Collect the crew. I want everybody 'ere with some grub an' grog in ten. Where's Jongho?"</p><p>Yunho nodded towards the quarterdeck and Hongjoong took off without another word, giving Seonghwa a gentle pat on the butt as he passed him. He smirked when the man jumped away with a shriek, probably blushing all over while he quickly scaled the stairs. The others laughed at him.</p><p>Jongho was here indeed, hammering away at some stubborn plank that he was dissatisfied with and he looked so oddly peaceful. It was just him and the wood. And the glances he sent down to Seonghwa's group from time to time, probably not sure whether he should join them now or finish his work first.</p><p>"Ahoy. Workin' hard, I see."</p><p>Jongho blinked at him, smiling a bit.</p><p>"Aye. Ye reunited with yer lubber? Any jolly news? Will 'e join already?" His eyes shone with mirth when he pointedly looked between Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, catching himself at giving a fond glance in the baker's general direction.</p><p>"We be 'oldin' a meetin' soon. Come an' find out. Take a break." Hongjoong gently kicked at Jongho's foot, only getting a teasing wink in return before Hongjoong went back down to the crew.</p><p>About everybody had already gathered around Hojun and Dahan, Yunho was just carrying Mingi over while Seonghwa distributed food between them. When they had finally all settled down with the sunset bathing everything in a soft orange glow, Hongjoong started to speak.</p><p>"I guess ye all 'ave noticed already that Hanbyeol an' Youjin ain't 'ere," he did not beat around the bush, taking a big gulp of his drink while feeling the warmth of the alcohol already spreading in his blood. It was a night to get drunk.</p><p>"Aye, we did not find them. Maybe they got washed o'er to some island?" The worry was evident in Wooyoung's voice, clearly confused on why the best swimmers out of them all were missing.</p><p>Hongjoong drank again, setting another mug down in front of Seonghwa. The man met his eyes with hesitation, but Hongjoong nodded at him to drink, to let go of his worries already. They could worry about him holding his liquor later.</p><p>"They did not. We met them on our voyage 'ere an' they was with me when them religious bastards kidnapped us." He breathed deeply, looking especially at the younger boys with regret. Worried faces, nervously clenched fists.</p><p>"Both o' them got killed there. I be sorry."</p><p>For a second, a thick silence spread between them, nobody even daring to lift their mugs to their mouths. Hongjoong did, glancing at the people who already knew and merely lowered their heads respectfully.</p><p>"We will send them off later, but ye all know what this means. I might not be the Cap'n responsible fer that anymore. I want to elect our new Cap'n now an' put this here load on 'im as I be clearly not fittin' to care fer them now." Hongjoong heavily slammed his empty mug down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before looking into their circle grimly.</p><p>Everybody wore a similar expression of shock or resignation, nobody daring to speak yet.</p><p>Next to Hongjoong Seonghwa gingerly lifted his mug to his lips, sipping on his drink.</p><p>"Ye know 'ow it works. Everybody get a boot an' put in in fore o' the person they want to elect. I'll just mention that the lads be still not open fer Cap'n's elections. Well, an' Seonghwa o' course fer anythin'."</p><p>He saw it in their faces how much they wanted to protest, how each of them was hesitating to beg him just to drop it, not to make them do this. However, rules were rules. And if they did not feel safe with him, he had to accept that. He had been captain for many years already, seven annual elections resulting in him being their leader. He was ready to accept his fate.</p><p>He had never been questioned in his stance, only ever being voted again because he did so well. But now he had fucked up.</p><p>"We'll start with the role o' the cap'n then. Please, but yer boots down one at a time."</p><p>San flinched when the first boot immediately landed in his lap. With big eyes and careful fingers, the man picked it up, looking at the culprit.</p><p>It was Dahan, sitting at his place with his head lowered and his shoulders shaking while he tediously held back his bitter tears.</p><p>Of course. Dahan had worshipped both Hanbyeol and Youjin.</p><p>The other boys followed his example if more slowly, exchanging nervous glances with Hongjoong as they placed down their boots one after another. San looked entirely betrayed, whispering soft 'no's in between his breaths.</p><p>All six of them elected their former leader, averting their eyes then.</p><p>"Don't be ashamed. I gave ye that choice.", Hongjoong gently murmured, rubbing his eyes in stress because he did never want to fuck up; he wanted to protect them all, wanted to stay captain, but as it looked San would be at least vice-captain from now on. He was one vote away from winning this.</p><p>Hongjoong looked into their stony faces, none of the main crew moving, all frozen.</p><p>So he decided for himself.</p><p>"'elp me 'ere, sugar." He gently placed his leg over Seonghwa's lap, enjoying how the man ran his soothing hands down his leg at first, denying with some pressure how much they were trembling. He went to work quietly, opening the buckles and laces holding Hongjoong's boot and then gently slipped it off, placing it down in front of him.</p><p>Hongjoong took it with a little smile, nodding fondly at it.</p><p>And then he threw it over to San.</p><p>San did not even move when it hit him in the chest, his eyes merely filling with an icy coolness. Hongjoong conceded.</p><p>"It be decided then. Congrats. Let's move on to vice-captain. Just elect Mingi again if ye feel safe with 'im." Hongjoong said it easily, the alcohol aiding his nerves that felt way too fragile at the moment, much too raw.</p><p>Seonghwa placed a hand on his thigh, just holding him without saying anything. Hongjoong allowed himself to lean against the shoulder of the other man with a heavy heart and shallow breaths, his lungs feeling constricted.</p><p>It went on like that. They needed a new vice-captain - Wooyoung, of course - then a new lookout - this was now Hojun's position - and a new master gunner. Dahan would take that job, and Hongjoong was left to merely help around with the rigging and such just like San had done earlier.</p><p>Even after the election nobody seemed satisfied though, exchanging restless glances. San was the one to speak up, frowning around his pout.</p><p>"Captain, ye should think this through, ye-"</p><p>"No. I'm not the captain anymore. You are now, Choi San.", Hongjoong growled at him warningly, not patient enough to do this any longer.</p><p>San's face immediately shut off, and he rose abruptly, stomping away. Wooyoung scrambled to his feet too, running after him while Hongjoong slumped down against Seonghwa's shoulder.</p><p>It felt good to have the man just hold him, being pulled close and feel soft kisses being pressed on the crown of his head.</p><p>"It's alright. You're still a pirate, you're still here."</p><p>He might not be forever though. Not if San wanted to make sure that his position was not endangered by him. Of course, San was loyal, he would never actually make Hongjoong leave, but the man indeed was in a bad mood right now too.</p><p>"Let's go. We'll go to the inn for now. Make sure to tell us about the preparations for the ceremony, please."</p><p>Yunho nodded, watching them stand up and cling to each other with a heavy heart.</p><p>"Alright. Get some rest and cool down. We'll discuss tomorrow again."</p><p>Hongjoong nodded, stumbling just a bit when he started walking. Seonghwa supported him quietly, leading him back down the plank and into the inn they were staying in. They made their way up the stairs, and it was in the middle of the corridor to their door that Hongjoong first noticed it.</p><p>The way his heart felt as if squeezed by an iron fist, his breaths coming up short when a hard lump quickly formed in his throat.</p><p>Hot tears sprung into his eyes, and he tried blinking them away, tried to be strong while Seonghwa led them in, gently closing the door behind them.</p><p>Hongjoong stood there for a moment, looking up against the ceiling and concentrating on calming down.</p><p>Seonghwa did not turn on the light. Seonghwa merely turned him around at his shoulder and pulled him into his warm arms.</p><p>And as if a dam had broken Hongjoong's tears started flowing, wetting Seonghwa's shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Drunken Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong awoke nestled against Seonghwa's chest. He was enveloped in the man's warm arms and felt his deep breaths brushing through his hair, hinting at the man's deep slumber.</p><p>It had taken them a lot of time to get Hongjoong here.</p><p>He had cried for hours the night before, not calming down even when Seonghwa peppered butterfly kisses all over his face and told him that everything would be alright. Some small and stupid part in Hongjoong had wished to be elected again, had hoped that they could go back to normal (well, as much as possible). But now it was not him alone thinking he had made an enormous mistake.</p><p>Now it was also his crew.</p><p>The thought had broken him, leaving him gasping for air when it felt as if his heart had been ripped right out of his chest and no Seonghwa was enough to calm him down.</p><p>Hongjoong remembered pushing the other man away somewhen, telling him to leave. He remembered yelling at him while crying pathetically and Seonghwa's eyes had been way too understanding, way too gentle for him to handle.</p><p>Hongjoong hated it.</p><p>Seonghwa had left then, and he felt even worse. He was only ever disappointing people.</p><p>As usual, when such problems arose, Hongjoong drowned them in alcohol, letting the sweet poison wash away any worry he had and fill him with warmth and blankness. It was the only way he could calm down.</p><p>And Seonghwa had still returned to him. He had collected all of the pieces Hongjoong had left of himself in the room and put them together again with endless care, wrapping him in his arms and trapping him there to sleep.</p><p>Hongjoong did not deserve him. And he was scared to lose him too.</p><p>When his emotions became too much again, Hongjoong sluggishly tried to roll out of Seonghwa's grip. He needed some space from the man right now, needed to collect his thoughts before facing his crew again. Maybe he should bring Seonghwa home sooner rather than later? This emotional dilemma was not his to face.</p><p>Hongjoong ducked his head underneath the man's arm, so close to getting away when suddenly Seonghwa moved. The pirate yelped when he was grabbed again and pulled close, Seonghwa's subconscious acts being way too adorable for him to handle right now.</p><p>So he froze until Seonghwa had settled down and then he tried again, sneakily slinking away.</p><p>Hoever, when he was yanked back this time it was much too forceful to be written off as a sleepy instinct and Hongjoong gave a whine when his back was pressed flush against Seonghwa's chest suddenly. The man was holding him in an iron grip around his body, digging his morning wood into Hongjoong's back.</p><p>"Seong-"</p><p>"Who told you you can leave?"</p><p>Hongjoong's heart skipped a beat at the deep and throaty voice of the other. Maybe he sunk back against his lover just the tiniest bit.</p><p>"I just need to clear my head. I'll come back, and we can talk.", Hongjoong murmured feebly, ready to move again when Seonghwa suddenly grabbed his hips, rolling him around.</p><p>They settled with Seonghwa laying above Hongjoong, the pirate's legs settled comfortably around the other male's body. The black-haired man had settled on his elbows above Hongjoong, staring down at him quizzically.</p><p>Hongjoong was quite sure he looked miserable, his eyes still red and raw and his hair tousled. Even his lips hurt from where he had bitten them too much and maybe he also still had the imprints of the sheets on his face.</p><p>All of this did not stop Seonghwa from looking down at him with complete and utter adoration.</p><p>"What is it?" Hongjoong cleared his throat when his voice cracked, nervously avoiding Seonghwa's eyes.</p><p>He did not mean to show the other man that weak side of his. Seonghwa had enough problems on his own he did not need to feel burdened by Hongjoong's too. Now he was embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm just... astonished. Thinking back when I first met you and looking at you now... I'm fascinated by the kind of person you are."</p><p>Hongjoong blinked, confused, glancing in Seonghwa's peaceful face. The man gave him a soft smile, the right corner of his lips lifting just a bit more than the left, crooking his smile.</p><p>By now Hongjoong grew suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, looking Seonghwa up and down in his soft and sleepy glory.</p><p>"What did I say yesterday? Or did I do something?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing much. Just told me about thirteen times that you loved me."</p><p>Ah, so that was why his eyes were shining so much.</p><p>Hongjoong buried his face in his hands, pretending not to blush but rather groan frustratedly. He was not supposed to hear it like that. Hongjoong had been planning on courting him like a good man would and shower the man with presents and compliments and still leave him the option to leave anytime. A confession was scheduled for much later.</p><p>"That's- I was drunk, don't listen to me. Drunk me loves everybody."</p><p>"I learned that listening to drunk people gets me better information than when they are sober. Especially when it's stubborn pirates." Seonghwa fondly looked down at him, making Hongjoong go all woozy and shy inside.</p><p>Why, just why did Seonghwa have to be such a beautiful and endearing person? How was Hongjoong supposed to resist?</p><p>"Really. Drunk me loving you is a mess. Don't listen to that idiot.", he tried again, hoping to save his plans.</p><p>"Hmm, then does sober you do not love me? I'd be elated." He was pouting now, and Hongjoong's eyes immediately dropped to his lips, getting stuck there as if hypnotised. What was their business looking that inviting and soft?</p><p>"Sober me will tell you more about it when it's the right time for that. For now, we gotta ready a ship and ask Sa- Captain about what will happen to you now. That's not my decision anymore."</p><p>That certainly brought both of them back to their current predicament, but at least Hongjoong's tears had dried by now, and he was not going to spend more precious time on sobbing like a child. He was still a damned pirate, and he still had villages to plunder and treasures to find.</p><p>Seonghwa finally let him go at that, moving his arm back to let him roll off the bed. Hongjoong quickly did, starting to dress while avoiding Seonghwa's eyes once again.</p><p>"Then when will you tell me? Will that time ever come?" Seonghwa settled down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his toes over each other self-consciously and keeping his gaze fixed on them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>Hongjoong felt so bad.</p><p>He stepped closer to the man again, tilting his head up with a finger, so he was forced to look at Hongjoong standing above him, their gazes locking.</p><p>"I will. But only after I sorted out all of my other messes. I already decided on not letting you go and live your normal life. You already got the eyes of a pirate on you. So just wait until I'm ready with everything else. I will make you fall so hard for me that you will never even think about leaving again.", he promised darkly, catching the way Seonghwa's lips parted around a silent gasp, his eyes growing submissive and willing.</p><p>"What makes you so sure I did not already do that? It does not take a hundred flowers and poems to get me to be irresponsibly in love with you, pirate king."</p><p>Hongjoong knew. Just how Seonghwa knew without any of them having to put it into words. He still wanted to do this for Seonghwa. He deserved it.</p><p>"Then allow me the hundred flowers and poems to make sure it stays like that. I won't forget about it, no worries." Hongjoong dipped down to kiss him then, tasting these soft lips that easily parted for him. For a few minutes, they were lost within each other, neither wanting to let go.</p><p>However, time passed, and it soon was time to go. They needed to talk to San for now and then see what they could do during the remaining time on land.</p><p>It felt good to not be the one having to manage everything. For now, Hongjoong could just rest and leave things to his crew.</p><p>Hongjoong moved back, pulling Seonghwa to his feet too and then they finally got ready, heading out to the ship. It looked quite ready actually, maybe they could leave in two or three days already. Hongjoong fought the stab of guilt at the thought of how everybody had worked so hard to sail again only for him to mess things up now.</p><p>San was leaning with his back to the railing and Wooyoung was standing between his legs, talking quietly as they arrived. Hongjoong had never quite understood why they needed to stand that close to each other just to converse but he would not question it. They walked up the plank, greeting the two lovers quietly.</p><p>San's eyes were still dark and closed off when he looked over to them, his hands tightening around Wooyoung's hips.</p><p>"Ah, just the people we was waitin' fer. Yunho, Mingi." He ordered the two of them over with a flick of his wrist and Hongjoong looked between all of them confusedly when he noticed their umbras also walking towards them in their human form.</p><p>"Ye know what to do. Get Seonghwa naked an' strap 'im onto me bed, I will go play with 'im later. An' fer Hongjoong- well, tonight's orgy time. We've waited long enough fer this day. Get 'im ready in the sickbay fer now an' work out some order in which ye want to go at 'im so there's no fightin' later."</p><p>Hongjoong stared at him dumbly.</p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>He was too dumbfounded to even fight when Yunho and Mingi roughly grabbed his arms, their umbras doing the same to Seonghwa. When Hongjoong finally managed to speak again, he was already being dragged off.</p><p>"San! San! What the fuck be ye doing, what does this mean?! San!"</p><p>The man did not answer, busy with shoving his tongue down Wooyoung's throat and Hongjoong felt that sudden confusion melt into worry when he noticed Seonghwa's helpless glances, the anxious way he looked around between the umbras, San and Hongjoong who was being led into a different direction.</p><p>Hongjoong roughly stomped on Mingi's foot, getting the man's attention.</p><p>"What 'e hell be goin' on 'ere, please tell me ye scurvy dogs be jokin'.", he growled at them dangerously, at least conscious enough to try to pull out of their grip on him. This whole thing seemed very much fishy.</p><p>"We be not. What did ye expect with San as cap'n? 'e been thirstin' after Seonghwa since day one." Yunho rolled his eyes at him, and Hongjoong abruptly stemmed his feet against the ground, trying to escape.</p><p>Of course. The only thing protecting Seonghwa here had been himself being captain. He had no means of protection for Seonghwa anymore. And San was going to take advantage of that.</p><p>Yunho and Mingi were too strong, grabbing him roughly to haul him over to the sickbay and inside (it was now above deck) to push him down on the bed.</p><p>"If he touches him I swear I'll-"</p><p>"Commit mutiny? Don't be ridiculous. Also, shouldn't ye worry about yerself as we speak?" Yunho stepped closer to brutally rip the shirt off Hongjoong's shoulders, his usually gentle face switched for the one of his savage pirate self. It made Hongjoong shiver.</p><p>"What even been that about? San an' Wooyoung be the ones we do gangbangs fer, not me!" Hongjoong confusedly kicked at him when Yunho impatiently peeled his pants off him, Mingi having to hold him down so he would not bodily fight the two of them.</p><p>What had happened here overnight?</p><p>"Aye, but everybody wants a piece o' ye, gentleman o' fortune. An' so far, we could not go against yer orders because that there would 'ave been mutiny. But as ye be now a mere crew member-" He left that sentence unfinished, just shrugging. Hongjoong kicked him off at the shoulder with more force, trashing in Mingi's arms when the man roughly pulled him into his lap to restrain his arms and legs with his.</p><p>Hongjoong could barely move, and Yunho was coming closer now again, in one hand a jar of oil and in the other one of the bigger toys from Hongjoong's collection.</p><p>Hongjoong tried to kill him with his eyes alone, merely getting a casual smirk in return.</p><p>"It be captain's orders."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh much smut. This is consented for those who are wondering, Hongjoong could definitely get out of this if he wanted. Safe to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong already felt lethargic before the evening even fully started, having long since given up trying to understand what was going on.</p><p>His crew was angry with him. And he did not care what they wanted to do with him - he slept with most of them before anyway - but he truly was concerned about Seonghwa. San was no easy lover and after the whole thing of Seonghwa being raped by his own clone Hongjoong had promised to himself that he would never let another man touch Seonghwa against his will again.</p><p>But then again it was San. And San was neither a stranger nor without charm. He would probably make it easy for Seonghwa to fall into bed with him.</p><p>While that fact calmed Hongjoong down considerably he could still not get rid of the burning jealousy and fear for Seonghwa.</p><p>San was loyal and a friend, yes, but that decision of his did seem very strange indeed.</p><p>Did they get overthrown by their umbras by any chance? Was this shadow San taking over right at this moment?</p><p>Something in Hongjoong hoped it was them, but his heart knew it was not. Those were the real crew members that were now taking revenge on him for not only losing their friends but also ditching them so easily as a captain.</p><p>He was incredibly worried the whole day long, the aching arousal coursing through his body ever since Yunho and Mingi had made sure he was ready for that night becoming a piece of background information filtering through his throbbing head.</p><p>Hongjoong was not the biggest fan of the black ropes holding his wrists in an uncomfortable position and restricting them to his lower back so his shoulders would not protest. He could also only dream about reaching down and removing that plug from his body, keeping him open and wet with the oil it held inside.</p><p>Hongjoong had been painfully hard for the past five hours or so, no grinding against a pillow helping to get rid of that angry red erection that was bound by a thin rope around its base.</p><p>Yunho and Mingi had been suspiciously good at preparing him, and Hongjoong kept wondering what the hell was going on with his two resident puppies.</p><p>San and Wooyoung being into ropes? Sure. Yunho and Mingi? Not so much.</p><p>They had also not listened when he had tried to sacrifice his shadow to them, his umbra having been led away by the two of them so he would not try to free Hongjoong while nobody was looking.</p><p>It was frustrating, and when San finally arrived to get him Hongjoong was close to just begging him to end this edging finally.</p><p>But of course the man had not come for that. He merely smirked that sinister grin of his from underneath his bangs, reaching down to pull Hongjoong up at the chain somebody had thought would be fun to attach to a collar around his neck.</p><p>"Ye look beautiful, pirate king. Can't wait to ruin ye." He pulled Hongjoong closer by the chain, taking him into his arms then to press a heated kiss against his lips, letting him taste the piercing in his tongue he had gotten not that long ago.</p><p>Hongjoong merely shuddered, keeping himself from grinding on the other's strong thigh with sheer willpower. He half-heartedly returned the sloppy kiss, his confusion still seeping through.</p><p>"I will take ye to the christenin' o' our new ship now an' bend ye o'er that nice big table we got there. Everybody, includin' the kids be in the room an' look at ye, at their glorious cap'n bein' fucked deep. Well, an' afterward, I will let them take ye, the kids excluded." San grinned broadly, merely yanking disapprovingly on the chain when Hongjoong snarled at him. "I will give ye one option 'ere. Blindfold or no blindfold?"</p><p>"Blindfold." Hongjoong did not hesitate to answer, not being able to bear the weight of their stares on his skin. San did what he had to do, and Hongjoong was not opposed to it. He just wanted to know that Seonghwa was alright.</p><p>"Seonghwa, what-"</p><p>Another yank of the chain, choking him up and making him stop abruptly in a useless attempt to reach up to his neck.</p><p>"Shh, no. Worry about yerself as we speak, precious king. This be a long night." San pulled out a black piece of fabric from his pocket, wrapping it snugly around Hongjoong's head. It covered his sight completely, making him go blind immediately.</p><p>"Make sure not to lose it. Ye don't want anybody to see that, 'm?" San gently pulled on his chain, leading him out of the room without ever touching him. Hongjoong felt the cool night air make goosebumps erupt on his skin as soon as he stepped outside, shivering slightly.</p><p>San did not talk anymore, he merely directed Hongjoong down the stairs without warning him of any steps or barrels standing around, making him rely on his hearing and bumping into things alone.</p><p>When they did finally enter what had to be their new dining hall, a warm heat enveloped them, the many voices inside immediately dying down when they stepped in. It already smelled deliciously of food, and Hongjoong felt his stomach clench at that realization, not having eaten during the whole day.</p><p>"I brought the main meal fer tonight.", San unnecessarily announced to the room, grabbing Hongjoong at the neck and walking him a few feet forwards until his thighs brushed sturdy wood. Hongjoong kept quiet when he was bent over it, getting as comfortable as possible while completely exposed to San. It was difficult with his hardness trapped between his body and the table, but the rushing of his blood in his ears distracted him successfully.</p><p>"Enjoy yer meal." And with that, Hongjoong felt him pulling that plug out of him, making drops of oil trickle down his legs hotly before San filled his clenching entrance with his length, sliding in with a smooth thrust. Hongjoong concentrated on his breathing, trying to regulate it around San's movements that always seemed much too unpredictable, much too delicious to be prepared for.</p><p>Hongjoong knew how to dominate San, but being dominated by him felt like an otherworldly experience. The man sinfully rolled his hips, holding Hongjoong's chain just the right kind of tight to heighten his senses but not actually suffocate him.</p><p>Hongjoong tried his best to be strong, but he had been on edge for so long already, and every single bit of friction, every brush against his prostate made him nearly cry out. So he was not surprised to be reduced to a whining and writhing mess underneath the other man not soon after.</p><p>At least he was careful of his blindfold even when he drooled all over the table with how deep San went, with how snugly he fitted inside.</p><p>Hongjoong guessed it was Jongho who came over not long after and fed Hongjoong his fingers to make him shut up, pressing their calloused pads against his tongue long enough for him to gag on them.</p><p>It had just started, and Hongjoong already felt like a puddle of hot liquid, weakly meeting San's every thrust. The room was not quiet, San's strained gasps filling in between the clatter of tableware and the sweet moans of Wooyoung not far from them. He was probably sitting on Yeosang's lap already, too impatient to wait for San to finish.</p><p>When Hongjoong just started to get used to it and accepted his fate to be used as a toy for them to get off to, the mood shifted again. San suddenly grabbed his leg, lifting it on his shoulder, so Hongjoong was spread wide and immediately scrambled for purchase when San returned to his unforgiving rhythm.</p><p>Jongho moved too, carefully lifting Hongjoong's head on his thighs to feed him his length and Hongjoong had never engaged in any kind of sexual activities with Jongho before, but he would not complain. Jongho's robust and muscular body did not disappoint.</p><p>Hongjoong felt taken care of. He felt his worries and fears drifting far far away from him, working hard on pleasing Jongho and not die from the way San was moving his hips. He did choke on some whines, his skin itching where his sweat made his skin slip on the wood of the table, and he felt his hips bruise with the way San was fucking all of his brain cells out of him, but he did not care.</p><p>For once he could lean back and leave them to do their thing.</p><p>And suddenly it made sense why they had planned this. They wanted to get him out of that toxic spiral of misery he had been pushing himself into.</p><p>Hongjoong moaned around Jongho when San finally came after using every ounce of his stamina up, immediately switching places with Yeosang to get beneath Wooyoung. The man's sweet moans filled the room again not soon after, soft whispers of San's name being sung with a cracking voice.</p><p>Yeosang was the one who made sure Hongjoong finished Jongho off too with the man carefully thrusting down his throat, probably ruining Hongjoong's voice for the next few days. His navigator then carried him over to Mingi and Yunho who were already waiting, sliding in right next to each other to finish what they had started earlier when they had not been allowed to come.</p><p>Hongjoong gave up on trying to breathe with the two of them ripping him apart, making him nearly lose his senses with how they pushed his small body down in between the two of them. He felt as if he was falling apart, the sensations nearly being too much for him. He yelled his voice hoarse, tears of pleasure soaking his blindfold.</p><p>Hongjoong was in the middle of his mouth being roughly taken by Yeosang that little minx that was much too keen on making him lose his voice completely when suddenly steps were being heard outside. It sounded like heavy boots coming in their direction and for a moment the whole room stilled, nobody making a noise.</p><p>"Sink me." It was San who mumbled first, his chair scraping over the floor, and then Wooyoung whined when he was probably discarded on the table. "Ye guys finish, I'll check it out."</p><p>Damn Yeosang that little sadist for listening to him.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to stay rigid, wanted to listen to the conversation happening at the door, but they took him apart completely, Yeosang coming all over his face while Hongjoong throatily screamed at the force of Yungi's combined orgasms.</p><p>He felt throughout wrecked, probably being able to sleep for a week now and his whole body had gone numb by now, only ever receiving stimuli but never a release. He was close to begging them to stop already.</p><p>San piped up from where Hongjoong guessed the door was.</p><p>"I don't wanna bother anybody, but this gentleman from the navy 'ere be searchin' fer someone. What did you say he looked like, good sir?"</p><p>The navy? What the hell was happening? Hongjoong could not move, still seated on Mingi and Yunho.</p><p>"Tiny. Some small boy, about twelve years old. He went missing at the docks here yesterday." His voice was smooth like velvet, and Hongjoong's brain weakly decided to like it before lying down again, slowly cooling down.</p><p>"Hmm, sorry no. Our boys here are older and not tiny at all. Oh, but if you got a little bit of time on your hands, you could play with our little friend over there? He's a good replacement, isn't he?"</p><p>What was wrong with San's mind these days?</p><p>"Jongho get 'im o'er there an' show our dear admiral.", San ordered impatiently, probably in full-on flirting mode again to get out of trouble, and Hongjoong's mind was reeling because he could not concentrate, but an admiral was awful news. They usually came with a whole army in-store and could easily beat them in their defenseless position and-</p><p>Hongjoong keened when Jongho suddenly lifted him off of Yunho and Mingi, making hot semen trickle out of him and down his thighs, drying there. He was laid down on the table again, Jongho bending his legs and pushing them up to his chest, so he was on full display.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to die already.</p><p>"Who is he? He seems familiar, no?"</p><p>"Oh, you must be new." San's purr sounded endeared, and his chuckle was devious when he led the man closer, the admiral stepping towards Hongjoong considerably more slowly.</p><p>"Here, take him. You can still search for your boy afterward, no?"</p><p>San was a wolf in sheep's clothing and not once Hongjoong regretted having taken him in.</p><p>"I- I guess so. But I can't stay for long."</p><p>"You don't have to. And don't hold back, handsome. He likes it rough."</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to roll his eyes at San, but he was occupied because the clothed person stepped up in between his legs now, teasing his loose and wet entrance with his blunt length.</p><p>"Oh my, so much come... Did they not let you come all that time?"</p><p>His voice was lulling Hongjoong in, making him shut off when the man easily slid in and made him moan brokenly. Wet squelches accompanied his first hesitant thrusts but when he got more confident, and rough Hongjoong felt all that come spill out of him, probably wetting the man's whole uniform.</p><p>"You did well, taking all of them. Such a pretty boy. You look gorgeous like this."</p><p>Hongjoong whined at the praise, needing to come already or he would pass out soon. It hurt so bad.</p><p>"Should I make you come? Do you want to? I think you deserve it." Hongjoong felt his fingers wrap around his chain, pulling him up and into his arms. Hongjoong felt the cold metal of his medals touch his heated torso, making him whine when he was lifted with the man still inside.</p><p>"Please untie him for me."</p><p>Somebody was there, finally freeing his arms that he immediately brought up to the admiral's shoulders, holding onto them for dear life when he was carried through the room, and every step made him go just the crazier with little brushes deep inside of him.</p><p>Hongjoong ended up with his back against a wall, the man ramming into him fast and hard while pulling him down onto his length by the chain with every thrust and Hongjoong nearly passed out. His whole stomach felt queasy, and he was close to vomiting, but it was so good, he would gladly die from this.</p><p>"So good for me... Do you want to come? Tell me, pretty."</p><p>"Please- Please, Sir. Wanna come."</p><p>Hongjoong could not feel anything anymore, but he did hear the growl rumbling through the man's chest before he suddenly changed the angle, holding Hongjoong up by the chain only and suffocating him completely while his other hand reached up to yank the blindfold off.</p><p>And oh, he was beautiful.</p><p>His black hair was parted at the side, falling into his left eye that was observing Hongjoong sharply. Broad shoulders tapered into a tiny waist and the fingers holding Hongjoong up were slender and pretty.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to kiss his pillowy lips.</p><p>"Please, Sir, please.", he croaked on his last breath, and he finally got what he wanted.</p><p>The man was at his last thrusts, reaching down to untie Hongjoong's arousal and roughly take it into his hand.</p><p>Hongjoong blacked out from the force of his orgasm, not being able to breathe due to the collar and his whole body writhed on the man.</p><p>He lost consciousness with Seonghwa's name on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Under Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Hongjoong awoke it was to gunshots outside.</p><p>He was up and jumping to his feet in a matter of seconds, swaying precariously for a moment when his body got used to the up and down of the ship beneath his feet again.</p><p>They had taken off already?</p><p>Hongjoong stumbled into the table of the sickbay when he went over to get some clothes from the pile, not caring whose they actually were. He was pretty sure some of them belonged to Seonghwa, the man nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Hongjoong hurried up even more when he heard steps and yelling outside, swords crashing into each other and more guns sounding in the distance.</p><p>What did those idiots do while he was out?</p><p>He grabbed his whip and another sword that was laid out for him, not seeing the one he gave Seonghwa anywhere. He sure to god hoped they would not let the man fight.</p><p>"Come on, let's do this.", he quickly mumbled to his shadow, watching him step up in front and kindly open the door for him. No, what a sweetie.</p><p>Hongjoong stormed out to the view of the deck in a mess, people fighting everywhere and some already laying on the floor while groaning. He could barely even see his friends in the mass of bodies that were moving on their ship and also the one connected to them by several planks.</p><p>Hongjoong did not question it further. He went and backed up Yunho, who was fighting tooth and nail against some tall guy in a navy uniform. Together they managed to slash him open, immediately moving to the next. Yunho looked relieved seeing Hongjoong while the brutal pirate king was already seething with anger again.</p><p>There was no cloud to be seen, nothing obscuring their view. How the fuck could these navy mutts even get that close?</p><p>"What happened 'ere?!" Hongjoong slit open another throat, not minding the blood that splashed onto his hand as he immediately attacked the soldier next to him.</p><p>"San wanted to attack them first an' plunder their stuff. I told 'im there was too many but 'e insisted." Yunho moved back to his own umbra, breathing heavily for a moment with his back pressed to the other man.</p><p>"Be 'e tryin' to get us all killed now?! Where be that bastard?"</p><p>When Yunho just pointed his sword up to the captain's quarters Hongjoong felt even more rage seep into his veins, making him see red.</p><p>He was not even fighting?</p><p>Hongjoong turned, slaughtering his way through to the quarterdeck in order to ram his sword into that imbecile bastard if he had to. He left a trail of death and blood in his wake, not caring to be gentle when he was this close to fighting his own crew.</p><p>San was clearly allowing himself too much.</p><p>Hongjoong stormed into the captain's quarters with his sword dripping with blood, his expression probably one of a demon sent from hell. San was here indeed, all calm and collected while looking down on some maps with Yeosang. The navigator was distressed, hissing at San and pointing things out too quick to follow.</p><p>Hongjoong's voice boomed through the room.</p><p>"What the fuck be ye doin' 'ere?! Begone, ye filthy dog an' 'elp yer crew an' don't 'inder even more o' yer fighters!"</p><p>San barely spared him a glance.</p><p>"Leave it, Hongjoong, we 'ave things to discuss. 'ere, look. If we sail right 'ere but a bit to port, then we can-"</p><p>"There is no a bit to port this is much too close! Sailing upon a reef will pull us down too!" Yeosang ran his hand through his hair, leaving it dishevelled. He quickly tapped the map with his fingers.</p><p>"We can't do this, you will make both ships sink, and we are way too far out to trust finding land soon. This is a certain death commando!"</p><p>"So what, what else be we supposed to do?!"</p><p>Hongjoong quickly stepped through the room, backhanding San hard enough for the man to tumble back and hopefully see stars for a second. Hongjoong was growling down on him, pointing his dirty blade to the door.</p><p>"'ow about gettin' out there an' fight?! Ye be three men down an' keepin' yerself an' Yeosang from 'elpin' too! Go out there an' fight, ye bilge rat! We ain't killing ourselves on some fuckin' reef!", he angrily yelled at the man, seeing San's eyes darken.</p><p>"'ow dare ye. I be yer cap'n, avast actin' all 'igh an' mighty! This be mutiny!"</p><p>"So what ye fucker?! This here be about all o' us, do yer captainin' right, or I will see to its end personally! Begone, ye filthy worm an' fight! An' Yeosang don't ye dare take any more orders from 'im!"</p><p>San sprung to his feet at that, getting all close and personal with Hongjoong. They angrily pressed their foreheads together, neither backing down.</p><p>"I will 'ave you punished fer this. Ye will regret gettin' involved again.", San dangerously hissed at him, and it would have made everybody cower but Hongjoong. Hongjoong just stood all the more tall, warningly resting the tip of his sword against San's neck.</p><p>"I don't care. Keelhaul me fer it but get the fuck out o' 'ere or there be no ship, crew, or Choi San anymore."</p><p>He actually listened. He angrily grabbed his sword and stormed out, unleashing his rage on the unsuspecting soldiers while Yeosang and Hongjoong closely followed. More blood was shed, but the effects were immediate. The enemy crew started to slowly move back, their losses becoming too great to ignore.</p><p>When the deck cleared a bit more Hongjoong finally found Seonghwa, merged with his shadow and aggressively hacking away at some enemy. He had lost a bit of the finesse he showed when he had duelled Hongjoong all that time ago, his actual fighting style a bit more abrupt and forceful but it was also more one of a pirate.</p><p>Hongjoong felt his heart swell with pride in his chest before he went to help him, quickly cutting down the man attacking him. Seonghwa grinned tiredly at him, blood staining his forehead and arms.</p><p>The other crew fled in the end and Hongjoong let them, nobody moving to stop them. Instead, everybody caught their breath for a moment, then starting to throw the dead bodies left behind into the water.</p><p>Hongjoong counted everybody and their shadows, at least nobody seemed to have taken much damage, and he was quick to move over to Yeosang, putting away his own sword.</p><p>San roughly caught him by the shoulder.</p><p>"Not so fast, matey. Yunho, Mingi! Throw 'im into the bilge until 'e 'as thought about 'is actions. I will think up a punishment because we actually might need 'im again if 'e wasn't so damn to the depths controllin' and-"</p><p>Hongjoong icily dropped one of Yeosang's guns in front of the man, taking the other one for himself and removing all the bullets except one. Nobody moved to stop him, all of them waiting with bated breath.</p><p>San stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Duel. Ye an' I, 'ere, as we speak. No island, no solitude. The winner gets to be cap'n if the crew so approves." Hongjoong pressed the bullets into Yeosang's loose fist, also handing his sword and whip over.</p><p>San merely gave a snarl, picking up the gun and checking for its bullet. Then he nodded, motioning for the crew to back away, so they had some space. Hongjoong exchanged a look with Seonghwa who stood behind Wooyoung, both of them clinging to each other as they watched with pale faces.</p><p>Such duels usually meant death for one party.</p><p>"Yunho, please."</p><p>Yunho scrambled forwards, pushing Hongjoong against San's back in the middle of the deck.</p><p>"Alright, now, both o' ye will take five long steps. An' at me signal ye turn around an' shoot. The one who lives be cap'n!", he announced the obvious procedure loudly, his hands shaking.</p><p>"Now, begin. One."</p><p>Hongjoong made a big step, his heels clicking against the wood.</p><p>"Two."</p><p>Another step, Hongjoong not looking up to his crew.</p><p>"Three."</p><p>A deathly silence had fallen, heightened by the smell of blood and gunpowder in the air. It was disgusting.</p><p>"F-Four."</p><p>Hongjoong breathed in deeply, preparing himself.</p><p>"Five! Stay where you are."</p><p>Inhale and exhale. He could do this.</p><p>"Now, go!"</p><p>Hongjoong whipped around, the only person there to spot being San and the gun he had pointed at Hongjoong.</p><p>And a single shot sounded, an agonized wail from the crowd immediately following.</p><p>San hissed, dropping his gun in order to grab his injured hand while Hongjoong lowered his own weapon, his eyes empty.</p><p>Of course, he did not shoot him. Hongjoong could never attack his own crew.</p><p>"O-oh- alright avast! It be decided then! San lost 'is gun an' be down to one knee! 'e be defeated! Hongjoong wins!" Yunho exclaimed quickly, relief seeping into his voice. Everybody seemed to breathe again, multiple people sagging against each other in the tense crowd.</p><p>Hongjoong felt his own heart racing with adrenaline when he stepped closer, crouching down in front of San to check on his hand. The man was pouting, probably hurt in his pride but he did not keep Hongjoong from checking on his bruised wrist.</p><p>It would heal.</p><p>"Ye be such a bad fuckin' captain, San."</p><p>"Do it yerself then an' stop bein' so miserable. What kind o' bastard just pushes all o' 'is duties on somebody else instead o' takin' care o' them 'imself?", the man grumbled gruffly, leaning his head against Hongjoong's shoulder.</p><p>Hongjoong hesitated, a sudden thought catching up with his brain.</p><p>Did they-</p><p>"Did ye plan this out? Been this yer ploy to get back at me?" Hongjoong abruptly fisted one hand in San's hair, yanking his head back, so the pirate was forced to look into his eyes. San did, his cat-like eyes bearing into Hongjoong's with devious mischief glinting in them.</p><p>"Not to get back at ye. To make ye see that ye be too important to us to just let go like that. Fuckin' yer brains out certainly 'elped, 'uh?"</p><p>Hongjoong huffed, dropping San's head when he stood back up. The little part of him that was not annoyed actually felt flattered.</p><p>They had only wanted to help him.</p><p>He looked back at his crew, noting their matching grins that seemed just a bit too savage behind the innocent edges.</p><p>"Aren't ye all so adorable?" Hongjoong merely sneered at them before handing back Yeosang's gun and stepping away from them.</p><p>"Give me a break, this old man 'ere just wanted some time without responsibility but ye just 'ad to mess it up, 'uh?"</p><p>"Full offense, Captain, but we would die if you were not the one responsible." Yeosang grinned toothily at him, nodding up to his cabin.</p><p>"Go take a rest, we will take care of the ship. It's good to have you back."</p><p>Hongjoong merely rolled his eyes, stepping up to Seonghwa, who was by now back to being himself, his umbra at his feet. He gently took the man's hand, pulling him with him.</p><p>"I will remember ne'er lettin' ye children do things by yerself again, aye. Try to not die fer a few 'ours now, 'm? We will go back to normal soon." He sighed deeply when all of them erupted in cheers, hooting at him.</p><p>Seonghwa followed him with a happy smile when Hongjoong started walking back to his cabin. The crew finally went back to work.</p><p>"Does this mean you will have Mingi as a vice-captain again? Or will we vote on that to balance it out?"</p><p>Hongjoong hummed, opening the door to pull Seonghwa inside and lock it behind them,</p><p>"Maybe San be vice-captain from now on to regard the votes o' the lads. They did vote against me after all." He turned, pushing Seonghwa backward in the direction of the bed, his fingers already fumbling with the laces of the other man's shirt. Seonghwa nodded, pulling the shirt off as soon as possible and faithfully sitting down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Hongjoong threw his shirt off, easily sliding into Seonghwa's lap to put his arms around the man's neck.</p><p>"Now tell me, where did that dominant side o' ye come from?" Hongjoong nosed at his jaw, pressing hot kisses against his neck when Seonghwa tilted his head back. A deep chuckle rumbled through the man's chest, his hands possessively holding onto Hongjoong's waist.</p><p>"Shall I get that uniform again?"</p><p>Hongjoong merely smirked at him, getting back a look that was heavy with lust, Seonghwa's tongue flicking out sinfully to wet his lips.</p><p>"We should keep it by all means." With that he dipped down to show Seonghwa's tongue its place, quickly getting lost in his pretty lover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back to normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong decided that his favourite kind of morning were those when he woke up cuddled against Seonghwa. No matter how often this had happened so far he was always very content with opening his eyes to Seonghwa's smooth collarbone, feeling safe in his familiar arms.</p><p>It was weird how much he was craving this sense of security. He had learned it the tough way how much he hated that comfortableness being gone after letting Seonghwa leave the first time and knowing that soon it would happen all over again made his heart feel like a hollow shell.</p><p>He just wanted always to have the other man at his side. But he knew it was too much to ask.</p><p>Hongjoong burrowed his head in the other's chest, pouting to himself while nobody was looking. His selfish and brutal side told him just to kill Seonghwa's mom and unburden his lover of taking care of her, but, of course, that idea was the absolute worst. Then he would drive Seonghwa away for sure.</p><p>Seonghwa smelled nice, why did Seonghwa smell so nice?  Hongjoong wanted to drown in his scent, wanted to have it all around him, on his clothes, his body, his lips.</p><p>It was unfair. Hongjoong always got whatever he wanted, no risk too high and no price too much. But the only thing he only ever wanted kept being right out of his reach. </p><p>Hongjoong peeked up at Seonghwa, studying his peaceful face. Seonghwa's long lashes shadowed his cheeks so prettily when he closed his eyes, and his lips were parted a bit, showing the way he stuck his tongue in between his teeth slightly while he slept. His skin was a bit paler these days because of their long stay in the cave, so he looked a bit like a very soft vampire whose hair was all over the place. </p><p>Hongjoong just wanted to keep him.</p><p>He moved closer again, huddling against the warmth of Seonghwa's naked body, settling one arm over his hips gently. Hongjoong liked listening to the sound of his heart beating away. It calmed him nearly as much as the constant and rhythmic rushing of waves did. </p><p>Hongjoong gently kissed at the man's chest, inwardly thanking the man's heart for beating so dutifully, for keeping him alive like that. Hongjoong would forever resent himself if it ever stopped if all the troubles he put Seonghwa through ever got too much and the man would leave him.</p><p>Just how was he supposed to make sure Seonghwa was safe and also by his side? He was not able to exchange his love for the sea with the one for Seonghwa, both reaching too deep.</p><p>Hongjoong stilled when Seonghwa stirred, carefully glancing up at him. The man was just blinking his eyes open, Hongjoong immediately feeling himself melt into their deep brown pools.</p><p>Calm.</p><p>"You keep thinking so loud... Are you alright?" Seonghwa mumbled at him raspily, settling one hand in Hongjoong's hair to run it through the tousled strands. Hongjoong sighed into the tender feeling, normally not allowing himself such softness.</p><p>"I don't want you to leave... Want you to stay right here, in bed, next to me.", Hongjoong confessed quietly, kissing the man's skin again before shifting further up so they could look comfortably at each other. Seonghwa blinked, still tired but already looking so soft.</p><p>"You know why I can't do that. It's not like I don't want to."</p><p>Right. Because Seonghwa wanted to. Seonghwa wanted to give up his peaceful and happy life to come live on the sea with Hongjoong. Seonghwa was crazy like that. And still, they could not stay together.</p><p>Accepting it was way too difficult</p><p>"What made you fall for me, Seonghwa?"</p><p>Hongjoong caught the barest bit of surprise on the other man's face at the sudden question, then just getting a hum.</p><p>"You. The way you made me feel. Not the part about sex and lust." Seonghwa winked at him with a little smile, Hongjoong merely grinning satisfied. </p><p>"It was so different from everything I knew. It was so easy to fall for it, to see the way pirates lived and how proud you were of that life. You certainly left a deep impression." Seonghwa lowered his eyes, shyly nibbling at his lip until Hongjoong kissed him softly, making him stop to receive the slow press of his lips.</p><p>"And when did you first know?", he questioned when he moved back again, settling on his right arm to stare at his pretty lover. Just a little longer. Just a little more before they had to separate again.</p><p>Seonghwa hummed, thinking while he tapped his fingers on Hongjoong's back.</p><p>"I think I told myself for a very long time that you were too cruel for love, that you only knew sexual and murderous lust. I noticed you becoming more lenient with me, accepting me as part of your crew, but it never so much felt like love. From your sides, I mean. I did not even notice myself falling until you sent me home to protect me from our shadows. To be completely honest, my mom knew before I did." He had to laugh disbelievingly, and their little bubble felt so intimate, nothing mattered except for them under their warm blanket.</p><p>"What about you? Would you even have recognised love at that time?" He giggled again at Hongjoong's offended expression, his face doing its cute tortured happiness thing. Hongjoong was done for.</p><p>"It's difficult for me as I grew up between pirates, I agree. The closest thing to love I probably ever saw were Wooyoung and San, and those are not the best example about healthy feelings." He gave a sad chuckle himself, having long since learned to accept their unhealthy coping mechanisms.</p><p>"I think I noticed my feelings for you shifting when I decided to let you go, yes. After I watched you suffer through everything our umbras did to us. I noticed how hard it was to let you go, but I did not know why. I had other people to warm my bed with other sources of amusement. I did not know why it had to be you. But I think the actual realisation came on the day we parted for those two years. I saw it in your eyes, that love, felt it in your kiss. And my heart hated me for leaving you because it felt the same. I think I nearly sunk the ship with my tears the following days."</p><p>Seonghwa dipped down, gently pressing faint kisses to his closed eyelids and around them. </p><p>"I was moping too until mom kicked me in the butt for being such a loser. Tikki was full-on bullying me at that time already. She's great at reminding me that I am oh so in love with you.", he mumbled fondly, kissing the tip of Hongjoong's nose. Hongjoong had to chuckle, imagining both of them being miserable for each other at their respective places instead of working.</p><p>"The whole crew found it very amusing at least. But San and Wooyoung actually could help. Jongho too but I have a feeling he is just good at making stuff up, he has no idea of such things."</p><p>Both of them laughed a bit, basking in each other's embrace with their eyes closed and their lips seeking out various places to kiss on the other's face.</p><p>"And I hate myself so much for having to let you go again. I think I was never that happy like I was when you found me in that field. I felt so complete."</p><p>Seonghwa kissed him then, deep and addicting until Hongjoong was gasping for breath, the feel of Seonghwa's wanting lips on his ingrained into his head.</p><p>"Don't. We still have some time; you still promised me a trip to the markets. I want us to be happy while we are together. Let's think about parting later. I don't want to think about leaving already."</p><p>Hongjoong felt his heart constrict, leaning over Seonghwa to do the same to him, to kiss him breathless until he was panting beneath him in the sheets.</p><p>"Alright, sugar. Let's stay in our little dream world just a bit longer."</p><p>-</p><p>That evening it was time to hold a little ceremony for Youjin and Hanbyeol. </p><p>Night had already fallen, the stars glinting above them and in the surface of the still water beneath, making it seem like they were floating through the universe with nothing holding them down. The moon shone its pale light on them. By now they had all gathered on the deck and were putting flowers and little gifts in a basket for them to send out on the sea. </p><p>There were no bodies they could burn, their belongings lost so they had to improvise, and everybody followed their captain's lead when he told them to get some stuff.</p><p>They still had some of the necklaces and piercings Youjin had liked to wear, having shared a jewel box with Hongjoong. They put those inside the braided basket to the handwritten letters Hongjoong had spent the whole day working on. Dahan still had a shirt of Hanbyeol he had been wearing all this time, putting this one inside too. </p><p>Some of them had asked Yeosang to write a few lines down for them, others had made personal gifts or drawn a picture. They put all those little memories inside of that basket, decorating it with the flowers Wooyoung had collected while still on land and kept healthy until now.</p><p>Nobody was crying anymore, the events already beginning to scar. However, they all shared the mourning tranquillity of the night, watching Hongjoong soon set the basket aflame before gently lowering it into the waters and sending it off. </p><p>They looked after it for a long time, some people fondly sharing their memories about the two dead men with their companions while others just closed their eyes to send them their last wishes. </p><p>Hongjoong hoped that they would arrive safely wherever their goal now was and would not have to regret, finding back to each other. </p><p>Seonghwa was standing at his side quietly, staring up into the sky while lost in his thoughts.</p><p>They stayed long into the night, letting everybody recount their stories on how they had met the two men and what they remembered about them. They helped each other out in their stories, adding details and sharing laughter until the first people started to fall asleep. Most of them ushered each other into bed then, only Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San and Wooyoung remaining. The youngest of them was sleeping soundly with his head on San's lap, the man's fingers gently playing in his grey hair.</p><p>"'ow be the lads, San?", Hongjoong asked him quietly, fiddling with Seonghwa's fingers that were interwoven with his own on his lap. The man leaned heavily against Hongjoong's shoulder, not asleep yet but still lost in thought.</p><p>"It will take them some time. Many o' them started staying' close to me these days. They be not tryin' to get rid of ye again, but as their two most important people be missin' now, they returned to seeking 'elp from me. I don't know if I can keep doin' that fer a much longer time."</p><p>They were older by now, not anymore the kids San had brought with him when Hongjoong had picked him up. But they were lost like little sheep without their leader.</p><p>"I will see what I can do. Maybe they will want to leave. Or I might appoint Dahan as their new leader. 'e seems to get along with all o' them well."</p><p>San smiled distortedly, nodding in agreement.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, staring up into the sky together and counting the many stars without saying a single word. They would start their next journey tomorrow, would go to the big trading island close to here so Hongjoong could keep his promise to Seonghwa and shower the man with presents.</p><p>It would only be about two weeks until they would have to part to again, but Hongjoong swore to himself to make the most out of it. No more grief for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Art of Shadowfusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Seonghwa was asked to show everybody his new skills of being one with his shadow doppelganger again and with nobody's attention diverted by some petty fighting going on that San had gotten them into.</p><p>Thus, everybody had collected on deck like some adorable school class and settled in one messy row against the railing, leaving the middle bare for Hongjoong and Seonghwa's play. Wooyoung was clutching to San's arm excitedly, and Jongho was seen shifting away from where he was squeezed between Yeosang and Yunho, subtly pushing the tall man further onto Mingi's lap.</p><p>When Hongjoong took up his position opposite of Seonghwa with elegant steps some cheerful hooting accompanied him, getting his spirits up. Hongjoong made an act out of it to bow to Seonghwa in a big gesture, holding his sword to his chest in mock honourableness. Pleasedly he watched Seonghwa do the same with a little grin, his outfit making him look like actual nobility instead of a pirate.</p><p>He easily twirled Hongjoong's pretty sword in his hand, distracting Hongjoong with the way his slender fingers were holding it. Did those fingers always look that pretty wrapped around thing? He clearly needed to pay more attention.</p><p>If Hongjoong ever died then probably because he was too distracted by that man to focus on his duel with Seonghwa. One day he would just dodge some attack too late and not complain when Seonghwa drove his sword through his heart, that was for sure. He would probably still think about those pretty knuckles and well-kept nails while he was dying.</p><p>"I will show you guys how I do that fusing thing with my umbra. I can teach you after; it's certainly a special attack. However, it can be a bit... disgusting, I guess? The procedure to first connect to them like that is a bit-"</p><p>Hongjoong interrupted his rambling lover with a chuckle.</p><p>"Show us, sugar. Fer a gentleman o' fortune there be no such thin' as disgustin'." He nodded at him to go, shifting his legs further apart to get into position. The plan was to show them Seonghwa's very own fighting first and then show the way he fought merged with that shadow of his, the difference it made. Hongjoong kept wondering how strong his own, already trained boys were if they merged with those talented bastards.</p><p>Hongjoong went easy on Seonghwa when he finally came at him, letting their swords clash against each other without putting too much force or intent to hurt into it, letting their dance begin.</p><p>Seonghwa's steps were much too easy to predict. Left, left, back, feint, right, attack. Right, right, back, feint, left, attack. It was a dance Hongjoong quickly grew tired of, seeing every single opening, so many moments when he could have attacked the other man so effortlessly and with deathly effects. They had a lot to teach him still, that much was clear. But Hongjoong certainly appreciated his efforts and the fine figure he cut at it.</p><p>Anyways, his crew was elated to see Seonghwa do stuff and cheered at him nonetheless, some comments that were hyping him up thrown in loudly.</p><p>At least it made Seonghwa smile.</p><p>Hongjoong dodged another feint, moving in close to press their swords against each other. The screeching of blades meeting made Seonghwa pull a face. Hongjoong chuckled at him full of adoration before he swiftly twisted his wrist, forcing Seonghwa to let go of his weapon if he did not want to end up with a dislocated arm. Seonghwa did not actually seem surprised by that development, simply watching his sword clatter to the ground with a lost expression.</p><p>Hongjoong made quick work of him, kicking his legs out from under him so that the man landed on his back with a huff, the wood catching his fall. Hongjoong easily slid above his chest, restricting him with his legs that were spread above Seonghwa's shoulders.</p><p>They were in a very ambiguous situation, and the screams of the crew were very loud.</p><p>Hongjoong smirked down at Seonghwa smugly, watching the man's arms come up to grab at his thighs gently. Seonghwa turned his head to leave a little bite on the supple flesh, making Hongjoong ram his sword in the gap between the planks next to his head warningly.</p><p>Seonghwa did not even flinch, and Hongjoong gave him credit for that.</p><p>"Little minx... Careful down there or I might show them some things they'd rather not see."</p><p>"Who told ye we don't wanna see, cap? They was a filthy liar!", Jongho yelled at them, getting affirmatives from all over.</p><p>"Not as if there was much more to see for them, no? They already saw a lot." Seonghwa smirked up at him with that rare smirk of his, his tongue parting his lips to swipe over them enticingly. Hongjoong damn near ripped their clothes off on the spot, wanting to make the man remember how to be good and quiet.</p><p>"Maybe me jealousy grew so bad that I don't want that anymore. 'owever, if ye do want me to tie ye to the mast fer everybody to see...." He left the sentence open for interpretation, also casually remembering that he had forgotten to punish their sly little shadows too between all of that mess.</p><p>Well, he might as well drop that. They had enough to do as it was.</p><p>"But then again you seemed to enjoy it much more being the one taken for everybody to see. You were so far gone you did not even notice how wrecked you were, captain."</p><p>Hongjoong arched his brow at him in a silent challenge, close to making a bet on who would break first. They could always get their shadows involved after all.</p><p>"Now, where did ye learn to talk like that? What disrespect."</p><p>Seonghwa grinned lazily, pulling Hongjoong closer to his face by his thighs and he was only half aware of his crew hollering in the background when Seonghwa's heavy eyes dropped down on his crotch. hungry.</p><p>Hongjoong warningly grabbed his dark hair, stopping him from further advances.</p><p>"Avast now, sugar. It be time fer ye to shift, don't ye think?"</p><p>And Seonghwa just flicked his eyes up to his face once and then easily threw Hongjoong through the air.</p><p>If there was one thing he kept forgetting about Seonghwa it was the surprising strength of the man. But he had literally full on taken the pirate against a wall not even three days ago with no additional support Hongjoong should know.</p><p>That familiar dark cloud of smoke was wavering around his skin, his clothes flickering between those he actually wore and the masked face of the shadow when he boldly pushed Hongjoong to the ground, discarding their swords.</p><p>A surprised 'oooohh' came from the peanut gallery to their right.</p><p>Hongjoong reacted immediately, wrapping his long legs around Seonghwa's hips to roll them around, pressing him down instead. They were trying to get a hold of each other's wrists, nobody able to pin the other down for even a second before being dodged roughly again.</p><p>The whole thing included a lot of rolling around on deck, a lot of knees and elbows in each other's stomachs and many more bruises to come but it was fun. Hongjoong loved fighting Seonghwa, loved the determination in his eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa was actually comfortable, knowing to trust the pirate.</p><p>He also loved the way Seonghwa had steadily grown hard beneath him, panting harshly into his ear whenever Hongjoong's body grazed his a bit too intimately.</p><p>His treasure had a fighting kink and nothing in the world would ever make Hongjoong ignore that.</p><p>When he did finally stop it was only after feeling Seonghwa's body shudder in his tight hold, his hips spasming where they were pressed against Hongjoong's middle. Hongjoong was leaning over him, Seonghwa's hands that had weakened faster than his due to his more strenuous fighting techniques pressed against the floor beneath them and their heads close together. Hongjoong listened to his low moan as if it was his favourite song to hear. And it was.</p><p>Afterwards he sat back, visibly exhausted from their little session.</p><p>He was kind, staying seated on Seonghwa's hips after he let the limp man go. He stayed like that, fucked out and defenceless with his arms stretched over his head, too weak to move. With trembling fingers Hongjoong pushed his own sweaty hair back, a cunning smirk gracing his lips. When he looked up to his crew most of them were watching intently, Yunho had even gotten some snacks from somewhere and was feeding Mingi with them while keeping his eyes glued to them.</p><p>"There, ye saw that?"</p><p>"Damn to the depths, that been 'ot cap'n. Be this 'ow ye two usually 'ave sex? Can I join ye sometime?"</p><p>"Flay yer shrivelled tongue, san. Did ye see 'im change?"</p><p>"We saw 'im change into gettin' all 'ot an' bothered by this if that be what ye mean?" Wooyoung was not useful either.</p><p>Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.</p><p>"Anybody 'ere who be still able to give an intelligent answer?"</p><p>"So how does it work? How do you merge with it? It certainly seemed much less Seonghwa and more of the style the shadows have." Thank God, Kang Yeosang existed.</p><p>Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa again, checking on him and his post-orgasm smirk that made Hongjoong's own blood heat up with sweet pleasure.</p><p>"Give me another minute.", the black-haired man just heaved, making Hongjoong chuckle while he started explaining what he knew already. The others listened more or less thoughtfully, San's eyes obviously still glued to Seonghwa's heaving chest and elegant profile.</p><p>"So basically it's a thing they can do? But it needs an agreement?"</p><p>"And it's really disgusting the first time. They go in through your mouths.", Seonghwa added, Hongjoong immediately grimacing at him.</p><p>That sounded quite disturbing indeed. He did not want to swallow down that fucker.</p><p>"What exactly goes down our mouths, princess, can ye demonstrate?"</p><p>Hongjoong had learned that San's empty threat of having a go at Seonghwa had indeed not succeeded. San had asked the man for his consent first like the good boy he actually was, but Seonghwa had refused him, simply not allowing the man to come too close to him. Hongjoong thought it was hilarious. San was still secretly sulking over it.</p><p>Hongjoong was at least glad that he had listened to him, but sometimes he also wished that Wooyoung would be a bit more strict with his boyfriend. They did not have to share everything.</p><p>"Do ye 'ave tomatoes on yer ears the 'ole fuckin' shadow goes down yer throat an' no san, deeper than what ye be so proud o'.", Hongjoong growled at him instead of waiting for Seonghwa to answer, staring the man down coolly.</p><p>San merely smirked, pressing his tongue into his cheek, so it bulged obscenely with an inviting tilt of his head.</p><p>Hongjoong shook his head, declining frostily.</p><p>San looked only halfway disappointed, immediately going back to lolling on Wooyoung's lap like a lazy cat.</p><p>"Basically I asked him about it and he already knew so your umbras might too? Or we could just put all of them together and let them figure it out, but you have to want it and the beginnings are pretty terrifying. It's a bit unsettling to have a foreign force control your limbs, but, of course, they only do as much as you want.", Seonghwa quickly explained, having calmed down by now and his fingers were on Hongjoong's thighs again, massaging them gently.</p><p>Hongjoong bent down to kiss him, proud of his talking skills.</p><p>Somebody eww-ed at them.</p><p>"Alright then, get o'er there an' let 'im explain it. We'll swallow ye down after." San grinned at his shadow when it slinked off his feet, getting a dirty wink back in return that made everybody cringe.</p><p>They gathered in some corner, looking all the same except for their hair and heights and discussing intensely. When they finally came back over Seonghwa had sat up a bit, watching them while Hongjoong snuggled against his strong shoulder.</p><p>"We'll do it. But I 'ave a few proposals to make that might interest the two o' ye." It was Wooyoung's shadow speaking to San and Wooyoung, his grin hidden behind his black mask but clearly audible in his voice.</p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes, beckoning his own idiot over.</p><p>"Alright, let's get it o'er with."</p><p>"I always wanted to be as deep as possible inside o' ye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chaos ensues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the crew try and pull off what Seonghwa had shown them was... amusing to say. Clearly, all of them had underestimated the true difficulty of the whole merging thing, and everything turned out to be more fun than Hongjoong had anticipated.</p><p>He himself had not yet tried to get his shadow to merge with him, staying back with Seonghwa to check on the others and he sure did not regret it.</p><p>Where even would he start describing the utter mess that the ship had become?</p><p>Maybe with Mingi who was being chased around by his umbra that seemed keen on slipping inside of him by kissing him.</p><p>Maybe with Yunho who was rolling on the floor, trying to close his mouth around the arm that kept appearing to try and get out of it.</p><p>Maybe with San who had been pushed against the mast by his double and lost himself in the pleasure of his own self sucking at his neck instead of actually doing something.</p><p>Maybe with Wooyoung's shadow who kept telling him he had to eat him instead of just slipping inside already.</p><p>Maybe with Jongho who was walking in slow circles together with his shadow, both ready to lunge without giving themselves any opening.</p><p>Maybe with Yeosang who had peacefully become one with his other half but was now sitting against the railing with a pale face, clutching at his chest.</p><p>The whole thing was hilarious and Hongjoong really just wanted to stay and laugh at them, but Seonghwa's smug eyes kept reminding him that he would not do any better. Of course, it would be strange the first time.</p><p>Hongjoong glanced at the others and then back to Seonghwa who had his shadow standing at his side, yelling orders at the chaotic group of men that had collected in front of them. He was still impressed with the other man discovering and mastering that particular technique, wanting to show him off all over the seven seas as the precious gem he was so proud of.</p><p>"Mingi ye jelly boned thumb suckin' crud bucket just let 'im do it!"</p><p>Hongjoong was impressed with the level of pirate slang Seonghwa's shadow had already accustomed to, wanting his own Seonghwa to drop the whole playing nice with them but also understanding if he did not want to. Yeosang still only spoke in actual words too.</p><p>"No, it be cold, I don't wanna!" The redhair dangerously leapt over a wooden crate, the grin on his double's face unsettling even to the people not directly involved.</p><p>Hongjoong saw Yunho finally settle down, breathing harshly where he was laying on the planks calmly now with that telltale dark mist flickering around him. Hongjoong walked over to him to kneel down at his side, carefully checking if he was coherent.</p><p>"Yunho, do ye 'ear me? Which one o' ye be it?"</p><p>"It-it's me, cap. But 'e- goddamn it this be so fuckin' cold. 'e isn't fightin' me but 'e sure as 'ell be gettin' comfortable." The man clutched at his chest with a heaving breath, a grimace settling on his face while they sorted themselves out. He would be fine.</p><p>Hongjoong looked over to San who had finally become one with his shadow too, standing on wobbly legs like some newborn foal and with one hand still supporting his body on the mast next to him.</p><p>"Alright, let's go o'er an' kiss Wooyoung now.", he quietly spoke to himself, and his body strode forward with much more power suddenly, San's eyes going wide when he lost his control over it. Shadow San easily made him kiss shadow Wooyoung, and San did not really complain, but he did grumble about his double tricking him.</p><p>They had to be careful.</p><p>Of course, the shadows would only harm themselves if they tried to get them into actual trouble, but they had to take care as to not let them play any pranks on them. Obviously, they did not want to succumb ultimately and let their powers be exploited.</p><p>Hongjoong watched as the real Jongho suddenly yelped, stumbling over Yeosang on the floor when his shadow pushed him far back. Yeosang startled out of his trance to their resident carpenter sprawled in his lap, his tanned face blushing adorably.</p><p>Hongjoong lifted his brow at them when Jongho stayed just a second too long there before trying to get off, only to be forced back by his shadow quickly slipping down his throat in the form of black smoke. Jongho choked and coughed, his body seizing on Yeosang's lap who merely lifted a hand to pat the younger man's hair placatingly.</p><p>Jongho looked as if he was ready for the sea to swallow him, would have probably gone right to Jones' locker if he had been given a chance, but thankfully his shadow took advantage of his poor confused body.</p><p>Or maybe not thankfully.</p><p>Hongjoong blinked when Jongho suddenly sat up, pressing his lips against Yeosang's in a bruising kiss. </p><p>And both of them panicked.</p><p>Jongho obviously still had no control over his limbs, pulling Yeosang in closer while the man just sat frozen. His panic resulted in shutting everything off as it seemed.</p><p>When Jongho finally found back to himself, he immediately let go, rolling away to angrily wipe his lips before ordering his shadow to 'get the fuck out o' me ye chimp faced rotatin' snot rag. Hongjoong gently patted Yunho's head that was still resting at his feet while watching on, both Jonghos getting into a fierce fistfight that consisted of them screaming accusingly while shoving the other around.</p><p>What was that just now about missed chances?</p><p>Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at Yeosang who was looking at the two of them with closed-off eyes as if suddenly realizing things he had not noticed before and it made Hongjoong whistle suggestively.</p><p>It seemed like more romantic feelings were ensuing tight in front of his eyes on his ship.</p><p>He flinched when suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder, Hongjoong turning his head to Seonghwa with an innocent smile.</p><p>"I'm doin' it soon, just need to check on me crew." He jabbed his finger at Mingi that was by now being pressed down on the stairs by his umbra, his whole body quivering as he succumbed to the harsh kisses of his dominant double. Their poor friend was whimpering all lost, and Hongjoong pitied him, knowing exactly well how Mingi's doppelganger loved to tease the other man.</p><p>"Get on with it and stop stalling. I should have let you go first to be an example actually.", the man growled at him sternly, Hongjoong obeying with a sigh.</p><p>Damn Seonghwa and his pretty face. Nobody could deny him anything, especially not Hongjoong of all people.</p><p>Hongjoong rose to his feet, silently motioning his shadow to come at him and it did, slinking into the leg of his pants as that black mass and working its way up. The captain had to give a sharp hiss at the way it settled around his important bits a bit too intently, getting it to move again quickly, at least. He let it happen when it brushed his lips in a shy kiss, asking for entrance.</p><p>God, that was fucking cold.</p><p>It felt like holding the handle of a sword for a long time to warm it up, but it turned back cold when let go much faster than that. It felt like something that was supposed to be warm considering it was part of him.</p><p>But it was the part of them they had lost. Dark magic, a curse that would accompany them until their last breaths.</p><p>In the same way, he had seen it Yunho do earlier Hongjoong clutched at his chest, trying to rub the cold feeling around his heart away that felt so entirely foreign and wrong.</p><p>Seonghwa gave a gentle coo at seeing him struggle, pulling him into his arms smoothly to help him stay upright and not collapse onto the floor.</p><p>It was not Hongjoong who turned and immediately threw his arms around Seonghwa's shoulder, pressing their bodies together close. However, it was Hongjoong who wanted to slap his double's fingers for daring to touch his man.</p><p>Seonghwa stayed patient at least, holding him close while Hongjoong got used to the protective layer of icy coldness that wrapped his limbs, making him shiver but never actually warming up like he would expect it to.</p><p>It felt horrible.</p><p>He had no means of communication with his shadow like this, having to trust him to read his intention by the way he shifted and merely put more power into it. It was basically the same thing that they had done to that wendigo, and Hongjoong's mind kept reeling with the utter strangeness of it.</p><p>"How do you feel, everything quite alright?" Seonghwa's hand was rubbing gentle circles onto Hongjoong's back, making the man arch a bit into his touch.</p><p>And then he moved again without wanting to.</p><p>His arms that were already so conveniently in Seonghwa's nape and playing with the short hair pulled the man down to him, locking their lips much to smoothly.</p><p>At first it was fine, Seonghwa could fall into the kiss without having to worry about the consequences just like he always did ever since he had grown to trust Hongjoong with it. But only until that little bastard inside of Hongjoong chose to abuse his power again.</p><p>Hongjoong somehow felt it, felt how the shadows wrapped around his tongue in that same fashion they had formed that weird sex organ of the wendigo in. It was solid in its way but still not made of flesh.</p><p>And Hongjoong's double used that technique to elongate his tongue by a good few inches until it was not in the least way normal anymore, thrusting it down Seonghwa's throat. Hongjoong somehow felt it, felt Seonghwa's hot flesh around it and while it felt entirely wrong, Hongjoong also felt his stomach flip at the way that shadowy tip of his tongues parted, resembling a snake's tongue as it massages Seonghwa's throat.</p><p>The noise Seonghwa made was closer to a moan than a yell, his knees buckling beneath him as he let Hongjoong's double ravage his mouth for a long moment before the sudden onslaught of weird sensations had Hongjoong stumbling back.</p><p>Hongjoong stood frozen, watching that darkness return to melt into his body as if it had never even existed.</p><p>When he finally snapped back to his own mind, he rather rudely ordered his shadow to leave, stepping over to Seonghwa, who was crouched over with his eyes glassy. Hongjoong carefully pulled him to his feet again, checking his mouth for any injuries and thankfully finding none. Just blown wide eyes and swollen lips that he nervously licked to chase the feeling.</p><p>"I know what ye be thinkin' but let's not include them fuckers in our sex life. I've 'ad enough o' them."</p><p>A low giggle was heard behind them, and Hongjoong did not even want to turn to San and Wooyoung, did not even need to know what they were doing right now.</p><p>Those two would include their doubles for sure but what was new.</p><p>"Come on, cap'n, that last collaboration been not even that bad. Ye felt jolly, no? We can pair up with ye an' let Seonghwa feel just as jolly, ye know?" Hongjoong's umbra teasingly wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's middle, actually bold enough to rest his chin on the other man's shoulder.</p><p>Hongjoong immediately threw him off.</p><p>"Not a chance. Ye will stay far away from 'im. Ye an' yer fuckin' crew did enough to me 'earties as it be."</p><p>"It's basically ye an' yer crew too, ye know?"</p><p>Hongjoong ignored him then, turning back to help Seonghwa stand more clearly, distracting him with asking some questions on whatever the others were doing. So far they all looked quite finished with getting used to merging, taking their own steps and discussing their fighting strategies with each other.</p><p>Even the people who had been fighting earlier managed to calm down and Jongho was seen stubbornly avoiding Yeosang's eyes, not letting the other man speak to him.</p><p>Hongjoong needed all the gossip. It seemed like that kiss had been not only in Jongho's umbra's interest and he had a growing suspicion that he had tried helping Jongho in making some advances towards Yeosang.</p><p>And that was really fucking peachy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moonshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending two days of their journey with trying to get their shadows to listen to them, Yeosang finally announced that they would reach land in the following morning. It was the merchant-filled port Hongjoong wanted to go to in order to shop with Seonghwa. While Hongjoong was glad to be able to go back to his usual life and do the things he did before getting captured he also felt his time running out even more after the news reached him.</p><p>Seonghwa would leave soon. And Hongjoong wanted to court him properly no matter what Seonghwa himself said. (He was actually pretty sure that Seonghwa was a sucker for romantics and would not hesitate to accept his advances.)</p><p>But how? Hongjoong had no idea just how to do this.</p><p>So he did what any responsible captain would do and went to ask San. He could still regret that decision later.</p><p>San took a while to howl and shake with laughter until he could answer coherently, still wiping tears out of his eyes even minutes after. He was sitting in his bunk and had one arm slung around some stuffed doll of his while Hongjoong stood in front of him with his arms crossed and one brow raised impatiently.</p><p>San sniffed.</p><p>"Cap, I be curious. Did ye think even once that I be playin' perfectly well into all these little charmin' things an' Seonghwa still chose to fall fer ye, the most tactless an' brutal person on this ship? Ye even drowned 'im an' 'e still managed to fall fer somebody such as yerself."</p><p>"Knowin' that 'e 'as some fightin' kink be not 'elpin' in this case. But aye, o' course, I know! But ye be San, that be why 'e does not want it, full offence. But 'e does want me to do these things. 'e asked me to show me feelings more towards 'im an' I will. But I still be a bloody murderer an' 'e some naive lad who fell in love with me. 'owever that 'appened."</p><p>San chuckled lowly, slowly crossing his long legs.</p><p>"He's not that naive anymore, don't ye think? I think 'e knew what 'e been gettin' into when 'e started crushin' on ye. Comin' back to ye been 'is own decision. Twice."</p><p>Hongjoong knew he was right. Had Seonghwa been truly the same clueless boy like two years ago, he also would not feel the need to make this whole relationship and emotions mess right for him. But as it was Seonghwa deserved anything that he would have gotten in his normal life anyway and then more because Hongjoong had already decided to keep him by his side and rob him of that peaceful life.</p><p>"Anyway, what do I 'ave to do? Pick some flowers? This would be so much easier if we was not in the middle o' the fuckin' ocean."</p><p>"Ye could catch 'im a pretty fish? Ye know an' then cook it fer 'im yerself. Damn to the depths that would be romantic. Ye got candles, silk, 'mm... Ye should definitely get a few more things on the island tomorrow. An' then make these last few days worth it. Ye don't know when ye'll see 'im again, right? Maybe ye should cook a fish fer 'is mom too... She might allow ye to visit earlier next time then."</p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes, casually leaning against the beam behind him. At least San had some actual advice for him, even if Hongjoong tried to balance his pirate self out with what Seonghwa himself might actually want. Quite obviously the man did not function by the general rules of seducing.</p><p>"How about some sweets too? 'e probably does not get them very often, they be expensive. That thin' o' ye wantin' to buy 'im gifts be a jolly idea. Ye also gotta ask 'im about the 'ole thing, though. An' 'is mom o' course. I be not even sure if 'e would want to marry ye with the two o' ye seein' each other so seldomly."</p><p>The captain nodded, frowning when he tried to think of the chances of Seonghwa truly wanting to restrict himself in such a way for somebody who could often not even be there for him. He felt himself get lost in his thoughts for a long minute until San's gentle hum woke him up again.</p><p>"Ye should ask 'im. Maybe test the waters these next days an' make sure when ye brin' 'im 'ome. An' then ye can also get permission from 'is mom. Maybe she wants to 'elp too. 'e's the only child, no?"</p><p>"No, 'e's not. 'e 'as a brother that went to live with 'is own wife down south. 'e told me somewhen along last time."</p><p>"Then- 'm, that might not 'elp. Especially if she still fears ye be goin' to take 'im away from 'er." San grimaced when Hongjoong gave him a withering stare, not taking it back.</p><p>"Ye can just do a few things fer 'im these days an' then see where it takes ye. Kiss 'im under the stars, cook fer 'im, hold 'is 'and. Don't kill people in the city who do so much as look at 'im.", San quickly counted with his fingers, dismissing him with a quick wave of his hand then.</p><p>"Now shoo. I 'ave to plan me own wooin' now. I got inspired." He winked playfully, and Hongjoong just rolled his eyes, stepping outside, though. If Wooyoung would be walking around these days smiling brightly like the sun itself, then nobody would complain anyway.</p><p>Hongjoong wanted to make Seonghwa bask in such comfortable happiness too.</p><p>It was already evening, the sun had set about an hour ago and the familiar darkness of the night enveloping Hongjoong as he walked over the nearly empty deck. Jongho was here together with Mingi, discussing something with him while they both leaned over the railing to stare out over the vast sea. Mingi's hair was being thrown around carelessly by the warm breeze, and Jongho was gently swaying back and forth in the rhythm of the waves.</p><p>Both of them looked peaceful, so Hongjoong chose not to disturb them, instead going back to his own quarters. They also did not turn, caught up in their conversation.</p><p>In his quarters, Seonghwa would be waiting. Because he was here right now and in a few days, Hongjoong would return to an empty bed again. Would his crew complain if the two captains would be sleeping together still? Or would they think the gap between captain and crew became too big? He would have to ask them.</p><p>Hongjoong knocked politely before entering the room, giving Seonghwa a warning that he was coming in. The black-haired man was seated on Hongjoong's desk, busy with working on something, and Hongjoong was not sure if he had been noticed even though he had knocked clearly loud enough. So he merely stepped in quietly, closing the door behind himself and carefully pulled his boots off before the sound of them clicking on wood alerted the other man.</p><p>Hongjoong became more curious when he went over to the bed to put the boots down there and came back to hang his coat up on the hook next to the door. He was moving through the room quite obviously, and Seonghwa had still not seen him.</p><p>He was awake, his hand moving while he did whatever had him so fixated on it.</p><p>The pirate paid fastidious attention to not making a single noise when he sneaked up on his lover, carefully peeking over his shoulder to look at whatever he was doing. However, he could not see much apart from a few dark lines on paper before Seonghwa startled at the sensation of warm breath hitting his ear.</p><p>Faster than Hongjoong wanted to react the man turned the paper around and laid his hands down on it, playing with the piece of coal staining his hands dark. His smile was angelic when he directed it at Hongjoong, giving his best to seem innocent.</p><p>"Oh, hey. Did you finish your duties?" Seonghwa was speaking suspiciously smoothly and also moved more in front of Hongjoong's vision when he tried to peek down at the paper again. Hongjoong lifted a brow.</p><p>"Aye, I did. What be ye doin'?"</p><p>"Nothing much. Waiting for you so we can grab something to eat together." He lowered his eyes with a shy blush dusting his cheeks, making Hongjoong immediately focus entirely on him.</p><p>"Oh? Ye could 'ave eaten without me. No need to go 'ungry durin' the day."</p><p>Seonghwa hewed and hawed hesitantly, then quickly rising to his feet to step up close to Hongjoong, blocking him from the table bodily.</p><p>"No, I wanted to spend time with you. Let's go."</p><p>Hongjoong smirked at him, taking one of his hands and being decent enough to not try and look at the paper again. He could still ask Seonghwa about it later.</p><p>His lover accepted it readily, following him out of the door when Hongjoong started to walk towards the galley barefoot, holding Seonghwa's hand in a gentle grip.</p><p>"Let's eat first then an' then take a bath together. Most merchants appreciate it if we don't touch their goods with grimy fingers.", Hongjoong proposed mischievously, already planning it out in his head how he wanted Seonghwa clean and glowing in his sheets tonight. His lame reason got undetected.</p><p>"What do you think of eating in the tub? Double comfortableness." Seonghwa's eyes shone like those of one who had been denied something as a child for too long, and that had to now catch up with the things he had missed. Hongjoong would never stop him.</p><p>"What a beautiful idea. Let's tell absolutely nobody o' the luxury we indulge in an' just do whatever we want tonight." Hongjoong pulled open the door to the galley, quickly glancing around in order to check for Yunho's presence.</p><p>The tall cook was nowhere to be seen, so Hongjoong easily let go of Seonghwa to collect some food from the cupboards for the two of them. Seonghwa kept taking them out of his arms, wanting to help to carry them and when Hongjoong aided him with rearranging them in his own hands he brought some back, not wanting to let the man do too much.</p><p>They must have looked absolutely ridiculous, but nobody cared when they went back, running over the deck giggling like two children. Hongjoong did not check if Mingi and Jongho were still there, not caring if they were seen like that.</p><p>When they arrived back in the room Hongjoong sprinted over to the bed, piling the fruit and cheese he was holding down on it and watching Seonghwa when he sorted them neatly by kind as soon as he put his down too.</p><p>Hongjoong already stripped his shirt off, throwing in on the floor haphazardly before he went to get water to fill the tub with. He also still had some lavender scented bath salt that Mingi had stolen from some lady in the port city before they had left thinking it was a spice. When he had nothing to spice it up with, he had given it to Hongjoong instead, and it was the perfect moment to use it. He tipped it over generously, watching the little crystals spread on the bottom of the tub and colour the water in a deep purple.</p><p>There were even some bubbles.</p><p>Hongjoong cleared a barrel off the weapons piled on it and heaved it over to stand next to the tub, helping Seonghwa to quickly pile their food on it. He threw his breeches off after too, slipping into the warm water with a groan while Seonghwa followed shortly after. He stepped in with basically the same noise, and Hongjoong welcomed him in his arm, making them sit next to each other and weave their legs together. It was comfortable, and he wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p>With a smile he took bits of food from next to him and fed Seonghwa with them. He relished in every little thanks Seonghwa murmured with each bite, letting the man cuddle up against his solid chest with a content hum.</p><p>"Have ye e'er tried wine? I might get some tomorrow an' spoil ye in the night just like I promised."</p><p>"I never tried." Seonghwa turned his head, leaning up to kiss at Hongjoong's lips sweetly. The smell of lavender followed him richly. "But, I would love you to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They anchored further away from the port than they usually would, not wanting to risk getting ambushed again. As usual, they would leave in two groups, one today and the other one on the day after. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were in today's group together with San, Wooyoung and Yeosang. Of course, it was only a matter of time until they would split up and do whatever they had desired to do.</p><p>So Hongjoong finally found himself alone with Seonghwa a few hours later, and they wove through the masses of merchants, pirates and normal folks easily, Seonghwa always staying close to his side. The man seemed only slightly overwhelmed by the various scents and noises attacking them from everywhere, turning his head towards everything that piqued his interest while Hongjoong merely marched forwards determinedly.</p><p>Hongjoong knew exactly where he wanted them to start.</p><p>He pulled Seonghwa over to the first booth selling garments he saw, greeting the owner before he began sifting through the many different kinds of cloth.</p><p>He wanted to see about everything on Seonghwa. Expensive laces and silks, anything revealing his pretty skin, leathers, straps... He could not even decide what exactly he was looking for right now, imagining the baker in everything and deciding he liked all of it.</p><p>Because he liked Seonghwa. It was simple like that.</p><p>"Give us these." Hongjoong started throwing some seemingly random items to the seller, being meticulous with his picking while Seonghwa had not even dared to step closer yet, patiently waiting behind Hongjoong.</p><p>"Choose a few yerself, precious. Take whatever ye want." The seller was distracted for a second when Seonghwa shyly stepped up and asked for permission, the man immediately agreeing and showing him things maybe a bit too gushingly. Hongjoong seized the moment to slip some lacy undergarments into his shirt undetected.</p><p>He waited calmly until Seonghwa had gotten two things himself, adding them to the pile Hongjoong had created with a shy glance in his direction. Hongjoong merely grinned, handing him the bag he had taken while Hongjoong paid for their things.</p><p>They continued down the bustling alley then, Hongjoong also slipping the stolen goods into the duffle. When Seonghwa gave him a curious stare, he merely smirked at him. He expected some disapproving stares, but Seonghwa's eyes softened instead, a disbelieving chuckle escaping his lips.</p><p>"What a pirate you are."</p><p>"The best out o' all o' them.", he proudly declared, watching some people dodge them when they recognised his face. He received some sneers, as usual, but this time he made sure to wrap his free hand around Seonghwa's waist, holding him close while his right hand hung comfortably next to his whip.</p><p>Seonghwa sunk into his embrace, his shoulder brushing against Hongjoong's chest with every step he took. He seemed content to let himself be guided around, not putting up a fight at all.</p><p>Hongjoong recognised some of the faces that passed them, nodding at some old friends in greeting and giving enemies a mocking smirk.</p><p>He led Seonghwa down another alley when he spotted a vendor selling alcohol, stepping up there with his eyes already skimming the labels professionally.</p><p>"Which red wine do ye recommend?", Hongjoong asked the woman behind the table without even looking up at her, picking a bottle up to hold it against the light.</p><p>"This be a more fruity an' rich one. These 'ere be famous fer bein' from the southern islands. The one ye be 'oldin' 'as slightly more alcohol in it than this here one fer example." She pointed another one out for him, and Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, rising a brow questioningly.</p><p>"What do ye say? Wanna be three sheets to the wind?"</p><p>Seonghwa surprised him again when he nodded.</p><p>"Sure. I think that one sounds good." He nodded at the bottle Hongjoong was holding, and he smiled brightly in affirmative, turning to pay for it. The woman thanked them and sent them off after, Hongjoong pulling Seonghwa along again.</p><p>He noticed her curious eyes on his back and made it a point to lay his hand possessively on Seonghwa's waist, spreading his fingers apart to make it more noticeable. If the way the corners of Seonghwa's mouth twitched was any indication the other man liked it too.</p><p>"She's wonderin' as we speak if it be worth it to risk 'er life tryin' to rat me out. Do ye see them scurvy dogs to yer left? Behind them three barrels?" Hongjoong spoke with his voice low, and his eyes fixed on the road in front of him, his steps confident.</p><p>Seonghwa subtly glanced over.</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"They 'ave been followin' us since we set foot in the town. They be waitin' fer me to become distracted, so they can try an' get me 'ead."</p><p>Seonghwa's eyes were frosty when he openly glared at the lingering shadows now, no fear clouding them.</p><p>"Bold of them to assume I'd let them take it." He dropped his free hand to his hip where he wore his sword, keeping his hand close in an unmistakable warning. Hongjoong nearly cooed at him.</p><p>"I think they work together. She distracts people while them men ambush them. It might be a jolly tactic fer people who be new to this here."</p><p>"Shouldn't she know that it will not work for you then? If she already recognised you?"</p><p>Hongjoong shrugged nonchalantly, throwing a warning gaze at the four guys standing in that corner not inconspicuous at all.</p><p>They did not move, but they did try to look as if engaged in a conversation and totally busy.</p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes at them.</p><p>He was especially careful, always checking their surroundings wherever he took Seonghwa. They bought some more garments, some pretty accessories that they spent a long time choosing because Seonghwa had no idea what he even liked and Hongjoong insisted that gold looked dashing on him.</p><p>They got some bagels afterwards, and the sun was already setting by the time they finished their tour through the town with many new items in their inventory.</p><p>They took a break under the canopy of some inn, not wanting to go in and spend their evening in there but together on the ship. After they finished eating, Hongjoong first wanted to make sure Seonghwa had everything he might need (not that he had been very vocal about that.)</p><p>"The others probably either went to crack Jenny's teacup or returned already. Bein' three sheets to the wind out be not an option while they 'ave Yeosang with them. Do ye wanna go back?"</p><p>Seonghwa nodded, looking tired after a long day of watching each other's backs and being suspicious of every person they passed. He looked ready to fall into bed and sleep until noon, and Hongjoong was not opposed to doing exactly that together with him.</p><p>"Well then, let's-" Hongjoong narrowed his eyes when three people in dark cloaks that had been walking down the street just now suddenly swerved in their direction. He waited if they would go for the door of the inn, but they very obviously came directly at them.</p><p>Hongjoong carefully shifted in front of Seonghwa, watching them in the dim lights of the lantern on the other side of the inn.</p><p>The one at the left lunged at him at the same time as the one on the right. Hongjoong pulled out his dagger, throwing it into the throat of the one on his right. He did not wait for him to drop, quickly turning around to defend them from the other one.</p><p>However, he only saw a powerful boot come out from next to him, kicking the attacker brutally in his stomach just when Hongjoong saw metal glinting in his raised fist.</p><p>Seonghwa followed right after, his sword lifted to strike down and Hongjoong let him do his thing, not doubting his capability while he turned towards the last man.</p><p>He found him already crumbled on the floor with a puddle of dark blood pooling around him, another man in loose black clothes standing above the body. His dark eyes met Hongjoong's. Idly, he wiped the blood off the weapon in his slender hand.</p><p>"Yongguk.", Hongjoong called out quietly, then checking on Seonghwa who was still staring down full of distaste on the person he had pierced through the shoulder. Hongjoong quickly stepped over to him, taking the sword out of his hand. Instead, he grabbed the man's trembling fingers tightly with his own.</p><p>In passing, he silenced the pained groans of the fallen one with a quick jab of the sword to his neck, nodding Yongguk to follow him. He did, them quickly disappearing in the alleys before somebody dared to stop them again.</p><p>Thankfully nobody did so they searched for some comfortable corner again, Hongjoong giving the beautiful sword back before turning to Yongguk.</p><p>"I see ye finished early. Did ye find anything?"</p><p>"I did actually. It's good to see you two all healthy again, though. I take it everything healed nicely?"</p><p>Hongjoong nodded with a glance towards his hand, the injury barely even noticeable anymore by now.</p><p>"Aye. Also good job at gettin' out."</p><p>Yongguk gave them a crooked smile, throwing his locks back.</p><p>"I have my tricks. Do you mind if I tell you about my findings real quick? You two can return to your date immediately after." His deep voice was calming, clearly helping Seonghwa who was still shaking with adrenaline and anger. Hongjoong gently squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>Yongguk leaned back against the wall as if he had always belonged there and not just disappeared out of nowhere. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, humming thoughtfully.</p><p>"Where do I start? Maybe at the connection to Liv. We were right to assume that she was once part of that cult and her magic derived from them. It's the reason why they mistook Seonghwa as their prince."</p><p>Hongjoong nodded, setting the heavy bag down at his feet so he could focus on listening. Seonghwa turned his head at the lonely call of a cat.</p><p>"I agree that it might have been one of her ways for revenge to set you up like this, but it was not planned for sure. She could not know you'd ever stumble upon those guys." Yongguk gave a faint smile, crossing his legs too.</p><p>"I found more though. I think her magic being very much present still in your bodies might have enhanced the magic inside of there. If you ever tried to revive her from the dead... that cave might be your best take."</p><p>Hongjoong felt an icy shiver crawl down his spine at the mention of the woman, remembering seeing her in his dream vividly. As it seemed it had been much more real than he had initially thought.</p><p>Creepy.</p><p>"I also made sure to wipe their remains out and take everything valuable with me to examine. If I ever discover any helpful information about getting rid of those shadows of yours I will make sure to tell you about it."</p><p>Hongjoong nodded thoughtfully, quickly recounting his dream in case it might help him with researching and received a single nod.</p><p>"Alright, I see. I will contact you again if needed and try to seal off their magic until then. If I manage, then I might be able to get your shadows to stay at your feet where they belong.", he promised darkly, making Hongjoong chuckle at him.</p><p>"Well then, will you watch the fireworks?" The question came out of the blue and Hongjoong merely blinked at him, surprised.</p><p>"What fireworks?"</p><p>"Tonight. They celebrate somebody's birthday on the west coast. He's some important somebody, so it will be a large scale event. You can probably see it even from your ship. Get a blanket and watch it." He winked at them mysteriously and then disappeared into the shadows, leaving Hongjoong and Seonghwa to wonder.</p><p>However, Yongguk had always been like that, ever since Hongjoong had met him in some other cave he had been searching a treasure in. Yongguk was the one who had introduced him to Yeosang at first, and he came and went all the time. Hongjoong only ever met him so randomly that he was not even sure all of his crewmembers knew the man.</p><p>After a moment of silence Hongjoong spoke up again.</p><p>"He's right though. Let's get ye all pretty an' dressed up an' then we can share some wine while watchin' the fireworks. Romantic, no?" He smirked at the way Seonghwa just shyly blushed, nodding his head yes.</p><p>Hongjoong started leading them back then through the smaller alleys and far from the bustling main streets, pulling Seonghwa close whenever he stumbled. He loved the short moments of having Seonghwa pressed against him, his tall frame so soothing next to him.</p><p>He sure hoped San had gotten those sweets he had asked him for. Seonghwa was in for a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fireworks and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild smut towards the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had returned to the ship peacefully and without further disturbances from any people that thought it necessary to attack them. Seonghwa had also calmed down from his earlier outburst, returning to his soft self.</p><p>When they stepped inside of the captain's quarters, Hongjoong was elated to see the things he had asked San to get sitting on the bed, waiting for them. He was quick to step up and throw his jacket over them, hiding them from view for now.</p><p>He turned to Seonghwa with a mischievous grin, looking him up and down. What did they even want to get started with?</p><p>"I guess nothin' e'er will compare to that sacrificial gown. What do ye want to wear tonight?" Hongjoong asked him curiously, watching Seonghwa hum and step up to the duffle with stuff they had gotten.</p><p>"How's this... I will dress on my own for now, and you do you. I think we can trust each other with this. I will only pick things from this bag." He pointed at the bag while Hongjoong inclined his head intrigued. What would Seonghwa come up with?</p><p>"Fine. But I only 'ave me usual clothes layin' around, nothin' special about that. But I can try to make them special." Hongjoong grinned broadly, watching Seonghwa search around in the bag for a while.</p><p>"Wait for a second, you do - oh god, what even is that - you do. I got you some." He pulled out the things he had chosen himself earlier, throwing them over to the pirate. He caught them effortlessly, examining them critically.</p><p>He had meant for Seonghwa to pick something he liked for himself. The man had copied Hongjoong's style and rather picked things he wanted to see on his lover.</p><p>He could work with that.</p><p>"Alright. Let's not peek fer now then. If ye need some other accessories..." Hongjoong nodded towards the box on his drawer, receiving a sweet smile in return. He then went to work.</p><p>The clothes Seonghwa had picked for him were quite fitting to what he also preferred usually. However, they were less made for utility in combat or particular usefulness. They looked more pretty, the fabric soft and embroidered with beautiful laces here and there and the top sleeveless, probably able to wrap around his body like a second skin.</p><p>Hongjoong pulled on the top first, feeling the black fabric snug against his skin. It seemed not very much durable and Hongjoong smirked at the idea of Seonghwa ripping it apart later, digging his fingers into Hongjoong's bare back.</p><p>The pants were pretty and fit around his legs well. The colour was even providing to his usual brown boots. He put those on as well and forewent a coat, wanting to seem more approachable. On his way out he grabbed the things San got and a blanket, also snatching up a tight-fitting leather neckband from his jewel box.</p><p>He left Seonghwa to get ready then, going outside to climb up to the wooden surface that was the ceiling of his quarters. He had a spectacular view of the sky from here and put the blanket down with a satisfied hum, starting to sort the things around it as neatly as possible since Seonghwa liked that kind of order.</p><p>He had anticipated for Seonghwa to be gone for a longer period of time, but when he finished, Seonghwa was already stepping out of the door underneath, pulling it shut behind him quietly. Hongjoong leaned over the edge to call out to him, beckoning him closer.</p><p>"Come 'ere." He extended his hand to the taller man, and he easily grabbed it, the dainty bracelets dangling from his wrists sliding down his arms prettily. Hongjoong pulled him up with a grunt, helping him to settle down on the blanket that he had put down in the middle of the plateau.</p><p>Seonghwa fell down with a giggle, snuggling up into the soft fur contently.</p><p>Hongjoong stopped to stare at him, eyes trailing his pretty bodyline in the weak light of the lanterns on the deck underneath. He felt his heart in his throat, his fingers itching to touch.</p><p>Seonghwa had stretched out on the blanket and snuggled his head up into the crook of his arms so Hongjoong could stare at the whole of him, from the pretty tips of his fingers down to his bare toes.</p><p>He was wearing three thin rings, bands of gold wrapping around his fingers and glimmering in the moonlight. The bracelets on his wrists were just as fragile as if they could burst with a gush of wind, and they laid against his smooth skin as if they never wanted to leave again. Seonghwa had swept his hair back, and singular strands of hair dropped into his face darkly, accentuating the dark shadows he had painted his eyes with.</p><p>Those dark eyes were watching Hongjoong intently while he noticed him wearing one dangling earring with a golden leaf hanging on it. He had never seen Seonghwa with an earring, and it was devastatingly gorgeous.</p><p>He was wearing a dress.</p><p>It was a silken one and coloured in turquoise so pale it shimmered white and similar to the aurora borealis Hongjoong had seen far north once. He had chosen it because of that, and it was his favourite pick no doubt.</p><p>Its back was bare, a thin strap holding it around Seonghwa's pretty neck that was decorated with more golden necklaces. It sat loosely, falling against his chest with a V in the middle. Seonghwa had picked another golden chain to wrap around his waist, accentuating its smallness with the way the fabric hugged it. The skirt reached down until his ankles, but it had slits up until his waist on both sides. It would be so easy to rip off him.</p><p>Hongjoong could not keep his hands to himself and longer. He let his fingers fall onto the smooth flesh of Seonghwa's exposed thigh, running them up his tanned skin. His legs seemed so impossibly long like this, so pretty surrounded by silks, and Hongjoong loved how rough he still looked compared. He seemed like a savage pirate stealing a virgin maiden.</p><p>Seonghwa had chosen well.</p><p>Hongjoong's hand trailed over the curve of his hip and the dip of his waist, finding Seonghwa's jaw and cradling in while he leaned above him. Seonghwa's breathing was quick and nervous, waiting for an opinion and Hongjoong hurried to deliver.</p><p>He sunk his lips on Seonghwa's in what felt like their first kiss all over again, shy, gentle brushes of warm skin against each other. Seonghwa readily welcomed him, all pretty and willing as if Hongjoong was deserving of such affections.</p><p>They got lost there for a second, Hongjoong's hands roaming Seonghwa's body in that dress, brushing against the silken fabric. Seonghwa had settled his delicate fingers on Hongjoong's upper arms, gently squeezing the shifting muscles underneath.</p><p>Hongjoong was way too lost with coaxing Seonghwa's lips open with long kisses that he startled when a boom sounded in the distance, immediately thinking it was the sound of cannons going off.</p><p>However, when Seonghwa merely gave a chuckle and glanced up into the sky with the stars reflecting in his eyes, Hongjoong lifted his head too, looking into the distance.</p><p>The fireworks had started. They were blooming in all colours on the sky, forming flowers and sparkling drops of fire. They reflected on the ocean, and while Hongjoong had seen fireworks before, it never ceased to amaze him. He pulled Seonghwa up then, let him turn to watch it.</p><p>Hongjoong busied his fingers with opening the bottle of wine then, moving the sweet pastries over for them to munch on.</p><p>He had considered sending San out to get some more exotic things but had concluded that he wanted Seonghwa to have that taste of home, that familiarity.</p><p>He unstopped the bottle without taking his eyes off the fireworks in the sky, offering it to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Sorry. I would 'ave gotten us some glasses, but mine went down to Davy Jones' Locker with the Precious..."</p><p>Seonghwa shrugged, easily taking a pull without further hesitation. Hongjoong watched with rapt attention how his lips wrapped around the opening to drink, some drops escaping him to trail down his neck.</p><p>Hongjoong leaned forward to lick them up, tasting the fruity wine on his tongue.</p><p>Seonghwa gave the bottle an appreciative nod before handing it back to Hongjoong, the pirate not shy to share.</p><p>The wine was good indeed, its taste rich and explosive on his tongue. It warmed his body quickly, making him feel comfortable enough to speak up.</p><p>There were still some questions open between the two of them.</p><p>"Hwa.", he gently called out, getting the man to look at him and immediately gulping at that bottomless stare.</p><p>"I got a question." He hated how weak he sounded, how timid. It all depended on Seonghwa's response.</p><p>"I... Do you want- Ah no. Will you allow me to court you? For real? Will you let me... try for marriage with you?" He was quick to say it and even more quick to hold his breath after, not daring to make a noise. He feared Seonghwa's response.</p><p>"You know you have to ask my mom first, right?", Seonghwa quietly murmured, his eyes never leaving Hongjoong's face while he avoided the other man's gaze nervously for now.</p><p>"Right, aye, I know. But I wanted to ask you first... I will not try to change your mind if you say no. But I will try much harder if you do agree." He watched Seonghwa drink again and felt his stomach clench. Was the man drinking to gather the courage to tell him no? Did he try to hesitate even longer? He had been aware of Hongjoong's intentions, he had much time to think about his answer. Did he change his mind about the two of them?</p><p>Hongjoong gnawed on his lip while waiting for an answer, trying not to fidget too much. He jolted when Seonghwa finally spoke.</p><p>"What do you expect my answer to be? I already told you I never stopped loving you or needed you to show it off to keep it like that. Of course, you can court me, Hongjoong. I am not opposed to marrying you.", he sighed, clearly blushing not only because of the alcohol and Hongjoong felt his shoulders sag in relief.</p><p>He retook the bottle, gulping down more wine.</p><p>"Thank God. I been as nervous as 'ell."</p><p>"Aye, I noticed." Seonghwa giggled a bit, curiously reaching over to peek into the bag with pastries. Hongjoong motioned him to go on, putting the bottle down then so he could eat some too.</p><p>Seonghwa moved over to feet him something coated with honey and sugar and when Hongjoong took it from him he tasted sweet berries, humming around the flavour. Seonghwa swiped his thumb over Hongjoong's lips, wiping away any excess honey and sucking it off his own thumb. When he noticed Hongjoong's eyes hungrily following the movement he smirked lazily, letting go with a pop.</p><p>"How about this, sweetie. We will sit ye down all nice an' pretty on this king's royal sceptre an' continue this all warm an' cuddly, 'ow's that sound?" Hongjoong watched Seonghwa cringe at his horrible choice of words, keeping his giggles at bay, however. Seonghwa merely pushed him down at his shoulder, straddling his lap followed by pretty silk.</p><p>Apparently he was not that opposed.</p><p>Hongjoong felt his body react when he slipped his fingers underneath those slits, touching lace. He basically felt his eyes pool with want when he helped Seonghwa out of it, watched him lay the pretty lingerie down next to them.</p><p>Seonghwa's fingers busied themselves with opening Hongjoong's pants and stroking him to full hardness confidently. Hongjoong groaned appreciatively, reaching further to spread Seonghwa open, his fingers searching for that entrance he wanted.</p><p>Hongjoong felt himself throb painfully when his fingers brushed a very familiar object, the little gems on it contrasting prettily with Seonghwa's skin undoubtedly. He easily pulled it free and laid it down at their side, dipping one finger in the softened and slick entrance.</p><p>He clearly did not deserve Seonghwa.</p><p>Hongjoong reached over to the other bag San had brought, listening to the distant booms of fireworks that brightened up the sky. He found the object he was searching for, gently knocking Seonghwa's hand away to grab his length himself and slide it over.</p><p>Seonghwa curiously watched on, extending his hand for a feel while Hongjoong fastened the leather straps carefully.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>It was similar to what his shadow had done with his tongue once, having inspired Hongjoong. It was a sleeve made of glass and with drops cast around it, making the surface ridged up and more intense to the feel. It reached a bit over his length, making it longer and more girthy and Seonghwa gulped when he got a feel of it.</p><p>"Come an' try fer yerself." Hongjoong beckoned him closer with heavy eyes, helping Seonghwa settle above him comfortably. He flinched a bit at the coldness at first but then smoothly sunk on the tip, every breath leaving his lungs when the drops pulled at his insides.</p><p>"I don't think I can take this for long.", he moaned, sinking further down while Hongjoong guided him gently. The glass was already starting to heat up around him, making him grit his teeth while he pushed Seonghwa down the last few inches.</p><p>It knocked the breath out of Seonghwa's chest, and he slumped forwards, weakly circling his hips while holding on to Hongjoong's shoulders.</p><p>The captain gave him a warning slap on his silk-clad behind, making him still with a firm grip. Seonghwa whined and tried to move, quickly giving up when Hongjoong threw him a glare.</p><p>"Stop now. We will stay like this here until the firework ends an' then I will make ye feel it."</p><p>Seonghwa glared at the fireworks in the distance, complying, however. He merely grabbed the bottle again to take another pull. He needed patience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smuuut</p><p>TW: Panic attacks, rough sex, blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drag of the glass around Hongjoong's hardness was delicious and if Seonghwa's long, drawn-out moans were anything to go by it felt quite pleasurable for him too.</p><p>The firework had ended about ten minutes ago after going on for a whole hour, and Seonghwa had rolled them over desperately as soon as the last flower had bloomed. His legs had dropped open for Hongjoong, and who was he to deny him? So Hongjoong had pushed the silk between them aside and started fucking into his lover deep.</p><p>Seonghwa would forever look gorgeous like this, spread out beneath Hongjoong and gripping at the furs for leverage. Sweat was glinting on his forehead, and his legs shook where Hongjoong had pressed them against his chest. He also let those little sounds tumble out of his mouth invariably, cursing under his breath about how good it felt.</p><p>Hongjoong noticed a difference today, though.</p><p>Usually, he would indulge in the sensations, making sure that he and Seonghwa's needs were taken care of. He'd chase that high until both of them would fall apart and black out from exertion.</p><p>Not today.</p><p>Hongjoong ingrained this picture in his head just how he had done earlier. Seonghwa sitting above him in that dress and with the stars and the fire in the distance reflecting in his eyes had left a lasting impression. And now, when he could not keep the feel, the taste and scent of the man, he at least wanted the picture.</p><p>And it was then that Hongjoong slowed down, his thrusts becoming more languid and deep, making Seonghwa whine out that it was not enough.</p><p>Hongjoong was entranced when he leaned over him, pushing his legs open to lay his chest against Seonghwa's. Seonghwa hiccuped when Hongjoong took his hands with his own, locking them together before pressing them down above Seonghwa's head.</p><p>"Hongjoong. Hongjoong, Hongjoong.", Seonghwa was mumbling his name in an endless litany, and it was adorable, making Hongjoong chuckle when he gently searched for the man's little bundle of nerves, thrusting against it repeatedly.</p><p>Seonghwa choked on a moan, throwing his head back and Hongjoong seized the moment, dipping down to suck blooming bruises all over his neck. The other man swallowed breathlessly, his whines lost in the cool night.</p><p>"Seonghwa."</p><p>They were heated up, the alcohol cosy in their veins as their bodies melted together in that ancient dance of pleasure. It was intense, much more intense than it usually would be and Hongjoong suspected that San had sneaked some of those aphrodisiac drugs in their sweets, but for the love of God he did not care.</p><p>He nosed up Seonghwa's jaw, leaving wet kisses here and there. When he reached the man's ear, he whispered to him throatily.</p><p>"I love ye, Hwa. I love ye."</p><p>Seonghwa arched against his body, his whine desperate and Hongjoong cooed, not stopping the constant friction between them. He did reach down to grab Seonghwa's face with tender fingers though, kissing away the tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>His heart hurt. It hurt so much.</p><p>Hongjoong distracted himself from the pain, busy with worshipping Seonghwa's hot body in the night. Seonghwa was grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him close so he could reach him with his lips. He sobbed into their desperate kiss, and it broke Hongjoong.</p><p>"Shh. You're fine; I got you." He would deny how his voice broke even when he tried to make it sound soothing. He shut Seonghwa up with another deep kiss when he tried to speak instead. Remember. He had to remember this feeling.</p><p>Seonghwa clung to him, responding to anything he gave him while their kiss tasted of tears that nobody knew who they belonged to anymore. It did not matter.</p><p>However, Hongjoong felt himself choke up, felt his mind break with the thought of needing to let go Seonghwa soon. He needed air, needed to find a corner to curl up in.</p><p>He scrambled to reach down, pumping Seonghwa's hot length. It made the man writhe, ripping his mouth away, so Hongjoong could lay his head down on the other man's chest, taking a few trembling breaths.</p><p>It fucking hurt. Every breath stung his lungs and heart as if stabbed with hot knives.</p><p>Hongjoong weakly got Seonghwa to come, pulling out immediately after not to hurt the man with the glass he was clenching around. He rolled away wholly, trying to breathe again but he could not, everything torturing him.</p><p>Hongjoong felt like dying, and this time it was nothing he could stop. No wound he could heal.</p><p>He remembered being like this the last time too. He had broken down in front of San, who had known far too well what was happening, and then he and Hanbyeol had distracted him. They had fucked it out of his system until he could sleep again.</p><p>But now it was worse. He could not even speak, just feeling himself cry and tremble. His fingers were leaving bruises where he gripped his own shoulders harshly.</p><p>Hongjoong had curled up to a ball, trying to breathe still while he chocked on his sobs and he hated it.</p><p>He was defenceless, could not answer to Seonghwa's worried voice that quickly asked him what was happening.</p><p>Please, he just wanted to stay together with him. He just wanted fate not to be that cruel to them.

</p>
<p>Through a veil of tears, he saw Seonghwa leaning above him, gently pulling his hands off his chest. His hand came down to gently massage above Hongjoong's heart. He was also speaking, but Hongjoong did not understand. He just listened to the calming droning of his voice, trying to find his way back through it.</p><p>Seonghwa looked like a god. Like a true prince. An angel. Something completely unreal. Something far out of Hongjoong's reach.</p><p>Hongjoong had not noticed Seonghwa fumbling with his clothes, but he did notice when he was suddenly being spread open, pain shooting through his lax lower body when he was penetrated deep with a single thrust. His head fell back when he gasped, breathing deeply again.</p><p>And it hurt no more.</p><p>He took a few shaky breaths, scared with every single one for the pain to return.</p><p>It did not, however. Hongjoong breathed and felt his erratic heartbeat finally calm down again. When he noticed his hands being freed, he lifted them to rub at his face, wiping messy liquids away.</p><p>Hongjoong breathed again, his body still shaken and then he looked up at Seonghwa.</p><p>The man was sitting above him with a careful distance, not moving in too close and merely holding his knees to be quick enough to react would Hongjoong have kicked at him. His face was gentle, his eyes sad but not filled with tears anymore.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He whispered barely audible, and Hongjoong was so sick of all of this. He wanted to forget already. He wanted the pain to stop.</p><p>He reached up, roughly grabbing the dress on Seonghwa's frame and ripping it in the process of pulling Seonghwa down on him. The baker landed on him with a surprised yell, narrowly avoiding elbowing Hongjoong in the face.</p><p>"Hey! You-"</p><p>"Shut up. Fuck me until I can't feel anything else. Do whatever you want. Mark me up, hurt me, just make me feel it."</p><p>Seonghwa hesitated again.</p><p>"Hongjoong. Don't do this. What's happening? If you want to talk about it, then-"</p><p>Hongjoong interrupted him harshly.</p><p>"I don't! I don't want to talk, Seonghwa! You know what to do, so just listen to me and do it! Stop trying to force me to suffer more!" The strength had returned to his voice, and his furious yell made Seonghwa blink at him for a moment with big eyes. Hongjoong stared him down fierily and then he saw something change in Seonghwa's eyes.</p><p>The man abruptly sat up, slipping out of Hongjoong's arms and throwing the dress off. His necklaces followed, roughly ripped off by his hands and discarded somewhere.</p><p>His eyes were dark when he pulled out of him completely to turn Hongjoong around, immediately kneeling above him. When Hongjoong tried to turn his head to check what the other was doing, he felt his hair roughly being grabbed. Not even a second of hesitation passed, and then Seonghwa was slamming his head down, making white-hot pain flash behind his eyes.</p><p>And he felt that. He needed that sense of feel.</p><p>"I won't go easy on you. You asked for this.", Seonghwa warned bitterly, and Hongjoong just scoffed into the furs.</p><p>"Stop blabbering and do it then. You're all talk." He was growling himself, his throat feeling sore. He then yelped when Seonghwa suddenly reached around his body, impatiently getting the glass sleeve off him. Hongjoong laid still while he put it on himself, his breaths heavy and muffled in the furs tickling his nose.</p><p>Seonghwa slowed down when moving to spread Hongjoong's legs again though.</p><p>"Do you need- I don't want to-"</p><p>"Seonghwa!"</p><p>Hongjoong's warning call turned into a guttural groan when Seonghwa slammed in without another second of stalling. The burn was delicious, making Hongjoong's hips jolt with pain. Seonghwa was a bit bigger than Hongjoong anyway, but with the aid of the glass toy, he managed to reach deep enough for Hongjoong to feel him press against his insides uncomfortably. He had fo force them further up his body to fit, and it hurt, but it hurt good.</p><p>Hongjoong keened when Seonghwa slowly began pulling out, letting the ridges of the glass catch onto his walls and drag against them deliciously. When he pushed back in roughly Hongjoong moaned at the many sensations hitting him. Good, he felt good.</p><p>"Like this? Ye want me o' all people to 'urt ye? 'ow selfish ye be." Seonghwa reached down, manhandling Hongjoong to kneel with his head still to the ground roughly. The weight pushing him down was nearly too much, and he felt the hard wood of the planks through the furs. However, when Seonghwa slid his head down to grab his neck and pull him up crudely, he nearly missed the constant pressure.</p><p>Seonghwa pulled his upper body against his chest, making them sit up while he forcefully pushed the pirate down his length by his neck. His other hand found Hongjoong's hip, holding him while he moved with an unforgiving pace. Every thrust hit inside of him nearly too deep, making Hongjoong writhe in his arms.</p><p>"Tellin' me ye love me... Tellin' me to 'urt ye... All within twenty minutes."</p><p>Hongjoong gasped when the grip on his neck tightened, weakly letting his hands come up to grasp at Seonghwa's wrist. He clenched his teeth when he showed Seonghwa how to press down, digging the man's thumb into his windpipe.</p><p>"Great pirate king. Such a mighty ruler. Beggin' me to take 'im as I wish." Seonghwa's growl was nothing like his usual velvety voice, making Hongjoong's brain shut off at the many sensations it tried to cope with.</p><p>Seonghwa dug his nails in Hongjoong's hip, ripping up his shirt when he trailed bloodied fingers over his stomach. He grabbed Hongjoong's angry hard and dripping length with them, the slide slick with blood.</p><p>Hongjoong whined at a particularly harsh thrust delivered at his prostate, writhing and arching in the man's arms. Seonghwa seemed so big and strong suddenly, so dominant. Hongjoong felt so safe, trusting the man blindly.</p><p>The pirate came first, slumping against Seonghwa's body when he dirtied his hand with white semen. Seonghwa wiped it on Hongjoon's thigh, pulling out swiftly then. He fumbled for a moment while his second hand still held Hongjoong by the throat, dark corners clouding his view. The throb was so good, the constant dance with consciousness feeling powerful.</p><p>Seonghwa slid back in with his regular warm length, the glass discarded next to them as he started pounding away again, right against Hongjoong's sensitive nerves.</p><p>Hongjoong was scrambling and crying with overstimulation, begging Seonghwa to stop without actually meaning it. This was precisely what he asked for, and he loved it, loved Seonghwa's angry growls in his ear.</p><p>When Seonghwa finally came he bit down on the junction of Hongjoong's shoulder to his neck, forcing another scream out of Hongjoong's throat.</p><p>It hurt like hell, Seonghwa's blunt teeth drawing blood and creating large wounds. He stilled like this, squeezing Hongjoong's throat tighter until he nearly blacked out to shut him up. Hongjoong trembled when he felt the man's hot come fill him and burn inside of him.</p><p>Seonghwa pushed him down then and put the plug he had been wearing earlier inside of Hongjoong, making sure his release stayed inside.</p><p>Hongjoong laid still, blood trickling down his shoulder and drying on his hips. He felt his whole body protest in pain, his knees hating him for this too but he could breathe calmly again.</p><p>So when Seonghwa pushed away some things to pull him in close, Hongjoong snuggled up against him comfortably. Seonghwa merely wrapped his arm around him before reaching out to tug half of the big blanket over the two of them.</p><p>They fell asleep like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Clock is ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahoy captain, show a leg."</p><p>Hongjoong groaned, throwing one of his bare legs out from under the soft blanket, wriggling his toes in the air. He felt warm and sweaty, just a bit too much heat around him buttering him up. The leg thing was not a bad idea.</p><p>He was kicked against his shin with the person having woken him snorting unamusedly. Now, that sounded like his favourite killjoy. Choi San.</p><p>"Come on. We wanna see Seonghwa too oftentimes before 'e leaves yar know? We'll be at 'is 'ome in two days."</p><p>Hongjoong blinked his eyes open at that, feeling a heavy stone settle in his stomach at the mention. Right. Seonghwa was going to leave soon.</p><p>The pirate slowly sat up, his mood ruined. San was at least kind enough to step into the sun bearing down on them so that his shadow blocked their faces. Seonghwa grumbled unintelligibly behind Hongjoong.</p><p>San's eyes flicked down to Hongjoong's body and then he whistled wolfishly. He had one brow lifted, checking his naked captain out shamelessly.</p><p>"He mauled ye, 'uh? What a view." He crouched down low to scrape at the dried blood on Hongjoong's neck, blowing it off then as it got stuck beneath his nails. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, slapping the man's hand away. San gave up with a laugh.</p><p>"What do ye want with 'im? We be not up fer festivities as we speak an' I don't want 'im to spend the day away from me." Hongjoong stretched his neck muscles, rolling his stiff shoulders. Sleeping out there might not have been the best of all ideas.</p><p>"Nothin' like that. Yunho cooked up a meal an' we just wanna eat together. Ye can guard 'im all the time, no worries." San huffed as if he was any better, then noticing an item next to his foot. It must have rolled out of the blanket, and he now picked it up with careful fingers, looking it over.</p><p>It was the blood- and oil-smeared glass toy that was in dire need of some cleaning. San's lips curled in an impish smirk as he turned it in his hand. Hongjoong tried not to look too disgusted, clearly spending too much time with Seonghwa. His sense of hygiene had heightened.</p><p>"Will ye need this here again soon?"</p><p>Hongjoong shook his head, shooing him off.</p><p>"I don't. Ye can 'ave it."</p><p>San made a little triumphant noise, standing up then to go jump down to the deck.</p><p>"Get movin' already! We even got 'im a cake!" he yelled again in the distance, and Hongjoong snorted at him, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes then. He was just turning to search for his pants when he felt warm arms wrap around his hips from behind. A head settled against his lower back, leaning in comfortably.</p><p>"Are you in pain?"</p><p>He was not. Sure there was an ache in his lower back, and his shoulder stung, but no, he was not in pain. He just felt as if he was committing a huge mistake and riding right into his certain doom. He felt empty already, and Seonghwa was still here.</p><p>Hongjoong tried to smile, reaching back to run his fingers through Seonghwa's greasy hair gently.</p><p>"I'm not. Thank ye fer yesterday. I know I asked too much."</p><p>Seonghwa's arms tightened around him, a faint kiss being brushed against his skin. Hongjoong relaxed in his hold, basking in his closeness and the warm sun shining down on them.</p><p>"No. It was needed for you to calm down, I get that. I just hate the thought of it happening again when I'm not there.", he whispered timidly, and Hongjoong extended his pats to the man's shoulders, caressing him affectionately.</p><p>"I 'ave me crew with me. Ye don't need to worry. Tikki will tease ye fer it, ye know?", Hongjoong tried to joke, getting at least a little huff out of Seonghwa.</p><p>"Says you, who clearly worries even more. I will try to talk to mom. I will tell her that I want to see you at least once a month or something. If she lets you court me, she will agree." His voice was confident not in his mother, but his stubbornness and Hongjoong turned to him with a fond smile. Seonghwa sat up, meeting his eyes with a determined pout. Hongjoong kissed him deeply, trying to make the pain go away.</p><p>"I will ditch any cult, any brig in order to be there every month. I won't 'esitate.", he promised quietly, earning another meek nod that was accompanied by a faint smile. Seonghwa looked just as haunted as he felt. His lips were set in a grim line and his eyes more tired than they should be.</p><p>They would try. Until it worked out.</p><p>"Did ye 'ear san? We should go meet them."</p><p>Seonghwa agreed, turning to collect the things laying around. He neatly put them in the middle of the blanket and then wrapped them in, dropping them onto the floor in front of the captain's quarters. Then he turned to Hongjoong, looking him up and down worriedly.</p><p>"Can you walk?"</p><p>Hongjoong gave him a sheepish grin, and Seonghwa nodded, quickly jumping down those about two meters. The captain followed him, moving to dangle his legs over the edge. He settled his hands on Seonghwa's shoulders, letting the man grab him around the waist and lift him down. Hongjoong blushed when somebody from the crew catcalled them, yelling a curse back.</p><p>Seonghwa put him down on the bed and kicked their bundle in some corner before he went to clean up the two of them. He also put some ointment on the injuries he had inflicted on Hongjoong. His slender hands were steady and gentle. However, Hongjoong could not concentrate on them. He was busy staring at Seonghwa's face.</p><p>"I'll carry you over, alright? Don't worry about your pride, your crew already ruined that long ago anyway."</p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes at his optimism, nodding still though and quietly directing Seonghwa around when he went to get him some clothes. When both of them were dressed again, Seonghwa picked him up in his arms comfortably, looking surprised for a moment at his weight.</p><p>"What? It be not the first time ye've carried me."</p><p>"Aye, I know. But still... With your presence, one would assume there'd be... more of you."</p><p>Hongjoong hit his chest indignantly, then ordering him to go with his bossy voice. Seonghwa obeyed with a short laugh, carrying him out.</p><p>Hongjoong felt entirely too defenceless, so entirely out of place but apart from the usual teasing nothing happened, Seonghwa sitting down on their table. He placed Hongjoong on his lap so he would not have to feel the hard bench underneath his wrecked body.</p><p>"Somebody got nailed good, 'uh?" Yunho was setting down a dish in front of them with a crude smirk. Hongjoong stuck out his tongue at him, pouting to himself. That cook was just jealous. He felt good having his guts rearranged (but also queasy.)</p><p>"Let's not tease our tired captain. I'm thankful to you all for preparing this." Seonghwa looked around everybody. The main crew had gathered without anybody missing, but the boys would switch posts outside and here. It was too much of a risk to not have anybody out on deck to keep watch.</p><p>"Of course, prettyboy. Want me to feed ye? Ye got yer 'ands full of the angry dwarf."</p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes. Why did San even have to sit next to Seonghwa? He belonged on the other side.</p><p>Seonghwa politely declined, turning again to answer some question Yeosang had directed at him. Hongjoong glared at San from behind Seonghwa's shoulder, receiving a bold flying kiss in return.</p><p>Seonghwa did not even get shy from San's ministrations anymore. The fun of making him blush had ended, so just why could San not keep his hands off? He was asking to get punished, and Hongjoong might have Seonghwa asked about it if there had been more time. He seemed like the type to want to tame brats such as San.</p><p>Maybe he should chain the man to the mast for the next two days and let the crew members have their way with him whenever they wanted. San that little minx would enjoy that, just how he always did.</p><p>He probably would as soon as Seonghwa was gone. San loved sucking up their frustrations. Wooyoung might even join as a tool to be abused if he was in the mood.</p><p>Hongjoong was satisfied with that thought, busying himself with his food while Seonghwa conversed with the crew. They wanted to know about his future plans, about Tikki and his wishes compared to those of his mom. Seonghwa told them everything truthfully, making some of them sigh at his loyalty and others throw defiant tantrums.</p><p>The captain himself was lost in thought. He wanted to bring something for Seonghwa's mom in order to butter her up a bit, but he was not sure what. Flowers were hard to find on the ocean, and he was quite sure that bringing her some sweets was not enough. She was also probably not that much of an alcohol person, and he was unsure of whether giving her jewellery to sell would be alright. She would not get into trouble for that, right?</p><p>Just what could he gift her?</p><p>"What be ye thinkin' so 'ard about, chef?" Wooyoung slipped onto the bench between him and San, making Hongjoong give him an appreciative glance. Wooyoung merely grinned, nodding at Yeosang, who was now forced to fill Wooyoung's empty place next to Jongho with the way Mingi suddenly sprawled out over his boyfriend's lap. Yunho fed him with some giggles, both of them bright with glee.</p><p>Yeosang made it a point to look away from Jongho, playing with his hands very busily while the carpenter tried to get the navigator to look at him already.</p><p>They had been strange for days now, awkwardly dancing around each other and while it was endearing to see them like that it was also incredibly frustrating. Hongjoong understood Wooyoung's intentions.</p><p>"I'm wonderin' what I can get Momma Park as a present. She 'as to give up 'er son to me after all." He sighed, frustratedly tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. Wooyoung scooted over with an excited whisper, nearly yelling as much as he usually would but in the pretence of being quiet.</p><p>"He allowed ye?! Sink me that be jolly news! Ye gotta tell everybody!" He elbowed Hongjoong in the stomach, getting a glare for that.</p><p>"I won't before I got permission from 'is mom! She can still call this here 'ole thin' off!"</p><p>They were hissing far too loud, Seonghwa throwing them amused glances and Wooyoung distractedly swatted at San when he tried to listen in to the conversation. The man moved back sulking.</p><p>"I see. Then ye 'ave to give 'er the best present! What if ye asked 'er yerself what she needs an' then brin' 'er that? There be much that she could 'ave no use fer or truly need!"</p><p>Hongjoong uncertainly tilted his head, his lips coming up in a pout.</p><p>"But I think she will appreciate that less... It be me duty to take care o' that an' if I can't, I guess she be disappointed already. She'd believe I don't think 'ard enough."</p><p>Wooyoung nodded at that, biting his lip while he tried to come up with something himself.</p><p>"It be even 'arder fer us to do this because we be gentlemen o' fortune... We 'ave no idea o' this.", he muttered with a sigh, getting distracted by San then. He lost his focus immediately. Hongjoong went back to brooding, barely touching his food.</p><p>When Seonghwa saw an opening in between the many questions thrown at him later he gently touched Hongjoong's waist, moving him to lean against his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't think too hard about it. Maybe she considers your love to me as enough already. We will find out then." He lovingly lifted the fingers Hongjoong had been restlessly drumming on the table to his mouth, pressing little kisses against them.</p><p>"I will wait."</p><p>They returned to the general conversation at the table, laughing as much and as honest as possible with each other with the shadow of goodbye looming behind their heads. The crew was easy-going and uncomplicated with it, but Seonghwa and Hongjoong themselves struggled considerably.</p><p>Only two more nights. After two more nights, Seonghwa would disappear again like a fish between the waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scraping of sand against the hull of their ship and the heavy anchor dropping never felt more horrible. The whole crew stood on deck, looking at the beach with empty eyes. Right in front of them was the trail leading up the cliffs, ten minutes walk from Seonghwa's home. They had not even tried to anchor at the port, having taken him right home.</p><p>Nobody dared to move, no noise interrupting the close rushing of the waves lapping at their ship.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>Hongjoong, ever the responsible captain decided to take the blame.</p><p>"Alright. Say be off, then now. I will try to be back with jolly news, somethin' like we can see 'im next month, but I can't make any promises. Please make sure to properly see each other off." He spoke loudly and frankly. No use in beating around the bush now.</p><p>San was the first one jumping Seonghwa, followed by literally everyone. They all hugged him, some pressing little kisses on his cheeks or leaving parting gifts in his hands. Some of them parted with their eyes shimmering suspiciously wetly, their fists clenched in spite.</p><p>They were like little children that had to part from their favourite toy and Hongjoong hated being the person authorizing this.</p><p>Jongho was the last one to step back, his eyes calm on Seonghwa's as he whispered his goodbye. Seonghwa merely sniffled into his sleeve, trying not to appear too moved.</p><p>What an idiot.</p><p>Hongjoong gently took his hand then, leading him away over the ship and observing his descend down the rope ladder. When he stepped on the sand, he breathed a sad little sigh, and Hongjoong noticed San turning away to hide his tears in Mingi's shoulder.</p><p>He gulped, lifting a hand in salute.</p><p>"I'll be back."</p><p>He left them then, deathly silence falling upon the ship because this was no joyous farewell. This felt heavy and wrong, like losing a crew member.</p><p>And they were. They lost three members in such a short amount of time.</p><p>Hongjoong stepped up to Seonghwa, gently taking his hand in his to start leading him up the path. Seonghwa kept looking back, kept waving with downturned lips at the heartbroken crew. Some waved back, some left the deck, not bearing seeing him go.</p><p>Hongjoong hated it so fucking much, but he needed to be stable now. There was no turning back.</p><p>"You got everything, right? Your clothes, your sword? I could sprint back if you forgot something."</p><p>Hongjoong saw it in his glassy eyes, saw how much he wanted to say that he had left his crew behind, but he stayed quiet. This was not the moment to make them even more depressed.</p><p>So they just walked in silence, their hands cold in each other's.</p><p>They arrived at the house much too quick.</p><p>Everything was as always. The horse in the barn, the little garden, the chimney smoking dutifully. But at the same time, Seonghwa did not jump in joy, did not skip forward to go in. He hesitated.</p><p>"Hongjoong."</p><p>Hongjoong's lips were on his before either of them noticed they had moved. Hongjoong kissed him bruisingly, with the force of the waves in a storm. Because just how any other kiss they had shared these days, this might be the last one. For a long time to come.</p><p>Seonghwa sobbed into his mouth when Hongjoong pulled him against his body by his lips, making them stumble with how much force they used. Seonghwa was crying again. Hongjoong felt numb and cold all over.</p><p>"Please-," Seonghwa managed to beg between kisses, his lips red and swollen when Hongjoong found them again, tasting him. He wanted to feel this as long as possible, wanted the man to remember too.</p><p>Two years had passed so fast. They would pass again. They would meet again.</p><p>"Hongjoong, promise. Promise me to come back whatever my mom says. I can't live that long without you. Please, even if she forbids it-"</p><p>Hongjoong shushed him, his kisses turning more gentle, less consuming.</p><p>"I will. I will return. I will always find you again, Hwa." He gently knocked his head against Seonghwa's, staring into his eyes for a long moment. He was so beautiful. Hongjoong felt his heart swell in his chest, his breath stuttering.</p><p>"I love you. I will return."</p><p>Seonghwa kissed him again with the desperation of a drowning man, their hands grabbing anywhere they could reach, memorizing and mapping out.</p><p>"I left something for you on your bed. Look at it later. Write me a letter or something. Don't forget."</p><p>Hongjoong would give anything to wipe away the sadness in the man's eyes.</p><p>"I will. Come on then." Hongjoong gently brushed the man's tears away, a weak impression of what his actual wish was and tried his best at a wobbly smile.</p><p>Seonghwa returned it, sniffing once before turning to the door. His hand nearly faltered at knocking, weakly rapping against the wood.</p><p>It was Tikki who opened it.</p><p>At first, her face was suspicious, but it quickly turned into full-blown glee when she recognized them. Then however she seemed to read the mood, her lips turning downward.</p><p>"Granny! Dada made Ddeonghwa cry!", she yelled inside, crossing her arms while Hongjoong was too surprised to explain.</p><p>In the kitchen, something clattered, and then Seonghwa's mother was storming out, an iron pan held above her head in a threatening matter. Hongjoong's eyes widened at her rage-filled face, stepping half a step back.</p><p>For another second she looked ready to murder him, but then her eyes fell onto the slumped shoulders of her son, the tears clinging to his lashes. And her eyes became incredibly soft.</p><p>"Seonghwa.", she breathed in a rush, handing the pan over to Tikki. With two quick steps, she reached Seonghwa, enclosing him in an embrace that looked so warm, so much like home that Hongjoong had to avert his eyes. It felt too intimate to watch.</p><p>Seonghwa only started crying harder, his whole face scrunched up in pain as he buried his head against his mom's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. Hongjoong felt his heart rip in two slowly, painfully, clenching his jaw.</p><p>They all waited for him to speak, his mother gently rubbing his back and Hongjoong looking at the ground, waiting for his verdict.</p><p>It came in the form of Tikki who swung the pan against his shin with all her might, making pain erupt in his leg. Hongjoong yelped, immediately reaching out to knock the pan away from her and lift her up instead. She struggled a bit but quickly understood his strength, sticking her tongue out at him instead.</p><p>"Ye evil little 'ellspawn... What been that fer?!" He was not really angry, actually thankful for the distraction as he shook her just a little. She crossed her arms again in a way that was so distinctly Seonghwa, hanging in his grip like a defiant cat.</p><p>"You made Ddeonghwa cry! How can you make him cry, I thought you are mates!"</p><p>Hongjoong spluttered, offended at her sudden allegation.</p><p>"I did not make 'im cry! 'e started cryin' 'imself an' I tried to make it better! Because we be mates, indeed!"</p><p>Tikki merely gave him a disapproving side-eye, still looking away ignorantly. He was not deserving of her gaze any more.</p><p>"How rude ye became. Time to get Seonghwa back 'ere to put some order, 'uh?" He pulled Tikki closer again, carrying her with one arm while his other reached down to rub at his shin. He yelped again when Tikki suddenly hit his head with her tiny fists, struggling against him.</p><p>He had been distracted by Seonghwa for a second, hearing him whisper to his mom about how Hongjoong loved him, how he wanted to marry him before tearing up more with a tortured smile.</p><p>Now Hongjoong was fighting his daughter all over again, putting her down when she hit him wildly.</p><p>"Why?! What did I even do?!"</p><p>"How dare you want to marry brobro!"</p><p>"What be wrong with wantin' to marry 'im?!"</p><p>"Marrying makes people cry, dumbass! It made granny cry, and it made him cry too! Stupid Dada! I will never marry!" Tikki stomped her little foot before turning to go hug Seonghwa's leg, whispering to him that he did not have to marry Hongjoong at all. He could stay un-married with her and be happy.</p><p>It made Seonghwa actually laugh a bit, and he put one hand down to pat her head while he looked at his mom with shining eyes.</p><p>"Yonghwan?", he whispered gently, and she nodded, a bright blush colouring her ears.</p><p>"Yes... And you too?" She glanced over to Hongjoong who was still fixing his hair Tikki had pulled on, and he nodded meekly.</p><p>"Aye. But I... wanted to ask you first. I will not take anything that has to do with Seonghwa and has not been approved of." Ever again. He would not do it ever again. He did not want to hurt him.</p><p>"You are asking me for his hand in marriage?" She was still hugging her son close, and Seonghwa had melted into it, calming down in her arms. It was good to see. He would heal. He was not alone.</p><p>"Aye, I- I mean yes, I do. I really want to court him. We already talked about it and agreed on it. However, I will only proceed with your explicit permission. I do not wish to take your son away from you, and I am willing to wait no matter how long too. I want to give him the best only. But I know that I am a pirate and in no place to expect this to work. However, I was confident enough to try."</p><p>"What will you... offer?"</p><p>It was a surprising question. Was she looking to sell Seonghwa? Did she try to get the most out of her son? Had he underestimated her?</p><p>"I wanted to give you the amount of money put on my head. It would have been enough to last you and Tikki through your lives comfortably. However, when I thought about it, I realised how weak it sounded. I am not looking to buy Seonghwa like some good. So I came here only offering myself. Myself, my love for this man, and his own free will. Please think it through." Hongjoong bit his lip as soon as he had ended, waiting for her to tell him off.</p><p>However, she nodded her head thoughtfully, moving to pull Seonghwa in closer. She whispered gently in his hair, too quiet for Hongjoong to hear, so he looked at Tikki instead, getting a glare.</p><p>He glared back childishly, feeling as if this was some Yunho-San-Wooyoung-mix in little staring at him.</p><p>Seonghwa nodded against her shoulder, relaxing a bit in her arms after when she just hummed, staring Hongjoong in the eyes.</p><p>"How did you imagine this to play out, pirate king? Are you planning to take him away completely? I would not complain if Tikki was a bit older already. But she is still fairly young and too weak to help with everything."</p><p>Hongjoong quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No, no. Nothing like that. I'd even court him if he stayed here, and we only saw us once a year or something. I'd make it worth it. Of course, I'm hoping for you to let him join me out at sea one day, but I will also not step back even if I can't."</p><p>Seonghwa's mother nodded thoughtfully at that, then suddenly glancing at something behind him, when Tikki pulled on her pant leg. She frowned, stepping back from Seonghwa swiftly to push him into Hongjoong's arms.</p><p>"Hide behind the house. I'll send him away."</p><p>Hongjoong did not understand, but he did not have to. He quickly moved Seonghwa over to the edge of the house, disappearing behind it. He pricked his ears, holding his lover close.</p><p>Minutes later Mrs Park greeted somebody.</p><p>"Why did you come today, honey? I thought you wanted to arrive tomorrow?"</p><p>"It's pressing matters, my dear. See what I just received. It's a kill order for Seonghwa! They put a bounty on his head!"</p><p>An icy silence fell, Hongjoong feeling himself go completely rigid too.</p><p>A bounty. Seonghwa was being hunted now. As a pirate.</p><p>Mrs. Park just wanted to speak, clearly shocked to the core herself when suddenly a loud yell from Tikki was heard.</p><p>"Run! Ddeonghwa run! He wants to kill you!"</p><p>And Hongjoong did not hesitate. He hauled Seonghwa away from there, running right at the cliffs behind the house. Seonghwa was at his side, stumbling but not letting go of his hand.</p><p>Behind them gunshots went off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Pirate King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong felt his knees and hands bleed where he had repeatedly slipped and scraped them against the rough stone. Seonghwa was in no better shape, his eyes wide and terrified when they finally stumbled down onto the beach.</p><p>"Weigh anchor! Move ye slow bastards!", Hongjoong yelled up at the ship, pulling Seonghwa with him desperately. This resulted in Jongho sticking his head confusedly over the railing, looking down at them questioningly.</p><p>"What's goin' on? Did somethin' 'appen?" He cocked his head, flinching then when suddenly a bullet whizzed past him, missing his skull by about a centimetre. Jongho blinked, his eyes wide, then he turned to yell at he crew to leave.</p><p>Hongjoong heard the commotion on the ship, people running around and he pulled Seonghwa closer to his own body, shielding him against the bullets that so far had missed them luckily.</p><p>In the distance, however, he could also still hear yells from Seonghwa's mother, telling her navy lover to stop in panic.</p><p>"What are you doing, this is my son! You know very well this is wrong!"</p><p>"I am not shooting at him but at that pirate! If we get rid of him, we can also explain this to the governor! Leave me, I-"</p><p>Hongjoong stumbled when another bullet flew at them, scraping against his arm and making pain erupt there sharply. Seonghwa cursed, pulling him around and in his protective arm, making him keep running.</p><p>"Take him, Pirate King! Be free! Do whatever you want!"</p><p>Hongjoong had to laugh breathlessly at the order from Seonghwa's mom. This was not how he had imagined this meeting to go.</p><p>"He can't! Honey, I get it that you are standing between the two of us, but if he joins forces with this pirate, there will be many people hunting him! I can't protect him then!"</p><p>Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa towards the rope ladder, the man quickly scaling it with Hongjoong right behind him. His arm hurt, but he gritted his teeth, forcing himself up into the waiting arms of his lover. They ducked behind the railing where Yunho was also kneeling, quickly pulling up the step ladder.</p><p>"Hongjoong!"</p><p>Hongjoong lifted his head to look into Seonghwa's wide and scared eyes, finding them flicking between him and the cliffs panicking.</p><p>"What about my mom?! What if something happens to her?!"</p><p>Hongjoong reached his hands out, not caring about the blood on one of them as he gently grasped Seonghwa's shoulders. He squeezed them tenderly, trying to appear calm.</p><p>"Nothin' will 'appen. She be betrothed to that man so 'e will protect 'er. They can explain it with me forcin' ye to do this."</p><p>Seonghwa did not look convinced, nearly moving to peek up over the railing. Hongjoong held him down with a bit more force, moving in closer to speak even more urgently.</p><p>"Listen to me, Seonghwa. Look at me." When Seonghwa did not, Hongjoong extended his hand to turn the man's head in his direction carefully. He stared in his insecure eyes, his voice steady.</p><p>"She be safe. 'e will take care o' 'er. She told me to take ye instead o' leavin' ye behind fer them to sort this out. This means it be alright. Ye can stay 'ere an' she be capable of dealing with everythin' by 'erself."</p><p>Yunho interrupted them rather rudely.</p><p>"Captain! Please allow me to shoot that man! 'e be tryin' to 'it San an' Wooyoung!"</p><p>"Avast! We will not touch 'im. Set sail an' get the 'ell away from 'ere before 'e asks 'is mates to come."</p><p>Yunho snorted, stressed, and put his gun away.</p><p>"Good fuckin' idea because this down there be an admiral." He spat on the floor in distaste, quickly running off then. On the way down to the beach, there was still yelling, Seonghwa's mother doing her best to slow the officer down. Hongjoong quickly turned to Seonghwa again. His legs were straining against the movement, yelling at him to stop crouching.</p><p>"If ye want to turn back now ye can. I will tell them to avast fire an' 'and ye o'er. The process might be a bit much because ye 'ave relations with me, but ye 'ave a jolly chance to be gone an' not be killed. Yer mom be safe either way because that man be lookin' after 'er. So ye 'ave to decide now! She already let ye go." He felt his hands gripping Seonghwa's shoulders a bit too tightly, steadying his own body.</p><p>But Seonghwa was not trembling. He sat completely still, only his eyes indecisive.</p><p>Above them the sails were finally set, a strong wind pushing them down from the sandbar quickly. Seonghwa was still sitting there frozen, not moving an inch but he was yet to answer.</p><p>Deathly silence had fallen on the ship, everybody hiding and waiting for him to speak up.</p><p>And suddenly he surged up, quickly dodging a bullet that flew at him immediately. On the beach, Seonghwa's mother screamed at the navy man. Hongjoong scrambled to pull Seonghwa down again, but he stood tall like a rock, unmovable.</p><p>"Mom! Is it alright for me to go?!", he yelled at her, and her scoff was heard until out there.</p><p>"Just go, you idiot! I will not stop you from it! You already chose your way anyway!"</p><p>Hongjoong felt his heart in his throat, waiting for a bullet to hit Seonghwa in the head but none came, everybody waiting.</p><p>"Then is it also alright to leave you alone?! Can you manage?!" He put his hands around his mouth, yelling louder when the wind started rushing in the sails with more might.</p><p>"Yes! I got Tikki and Yonghwan! I'm fine, son!"</p><p>Seonghwa smiled faintly, then breathed in again deeply to yell another time.</p><p>"Then is it also alright for me to marry this pirate?! Will you give me to the pirate king?!"</p><p>"Goddamn it, will you just marry him already?! Go live that next part of your life! I know you are in good hands!" She sounded exasperated, and, by now, they were far enough that hitting them with a bullet would be highly impossible, so Hongjoong quickly rose to his feet too, waving his hand. Her figure was becoming smaller on the beach where she was hanging on the navy admiral's arm, keeping him from shooting at them.</p><p>He obviously let her, not fighting her off and instead watched the whole thing defeated.</p><p>Hongjoong shouted too.</p><p>"I will keep him alive whatever will happen! Don't worry, Lady Park!"</p><p>"I am no lady, sly little pirate!"</p><p>Seonghwa was bouncing on his feet, a big grin on his lips when he raised his voice again.</p><p>"Mom! Marry that man; he is the right one! Sorry, but I will become a pirate! And marry a pirate!" He suddenly grabbed Hongjoong's hand, lifting it high for everybody to see.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you and see you later!"</p><p>For the first time the navy officer spoke up, his voice powerful and piercing even though they were so far from each other.</p><p>"Sail east! I will make it a point to follow our route to the west, but this is the only time you will get this treatment, pirate king! God forbid you to make this a habit!"</p><p>Hongjoong grinned cheekily at him, waving at the two of them in gratitude.</p><p>He did not doubt the credibility of the man. He knew that man. He was no bloodthirsty dog that blindly took orders.</p><p>Yonghwan was a fair admiral, somebody the people needed. And he just let them go.</p><p>"I will make it up to you, Captain! See you next time!"</p><p>"Make it up to me by handing over your head! And now stop screaming and go!"</p><p>It became increasingly hard to hear him, so Hongjoong just nodded, his throat sore anyway and stepped away to give his orders. Seonghwa stayed a bit, a bright, happy smile on his face while he waved at them, at Tikki standing on top of the cliff and the other two on the beach.</p><p>Hongjoong sought out Yeosang on the wheel, relaying the information to sail east. The man easily changed their course, watching Seonghwa intently.</p><p>"He's happy.", he commented quietly, and Hongjoong turned to look at him too.</p><p>Seonghwa was shining brighter than any star, all sadness and worry having left his body and only strength and stability radiating off him. </p><p>Hongjoong lifted his hand to pat Yeosang's shoulder, giving a little grin himself.</p><p>"He'll make a great pirate."</p><p>Yeosang agreed with a little hum, focusing on their route then while Hongjoong went down the stairs to order everybody around. They had to prepare for an ambush with them knowing their location. He needed the cannons at the ready at any time and the lookout to be even more careful than usual.</p><p>He was so busy telling people what to do that he did not notice them leaving the bay and sailing around the cliffs. Tikki was standing up there for a few more minutes and waved at them cheerfully before disappearing too.</p><p>And Seonghwa crashed against Hongjoong like the wave he was. Beautiful and dangerous, taking everything away to claim it as his own. Making Hongjoong forget who he even was. He drowned in the other man serenely.</p><p>Hongjoong felt himself being swept off his feet and immediately wrapped his legs around Seonghwa's waist surprisedly. The man pulled him in close, leaving kisses all over the pirate's face, and Hongjoong was laughing. The crew was cheering loudly, firing them up and Hongjoong's heart was racing happily.</p><p>He put an end to it by finally catching Seonghwa's lips in a deep kiss, tasting his mouth that was his only to claim. Seonghwa held him upright without any troubles, letting their lips, teeth, tongues melt against each other in what had to be their most messy but also happiest kiss until then.</p><p>Seonghwa kept giggling and smiling against Hongjoong's lips, and it made the pirate so proud, so pleased. He had finally done everything right.</p><p>And he got to keep Seonghwa. He actually got to keep the man.</p><p>They did not have to part anymore.</p><p>Hongjoong had to laugh too, disbelieving and both pulled away from the kiss, just hugging each other while they laughed loudly. They were free. And together.</p><p>Seonghwa's giggles tickled his neck and Hongjoong contently snuggled in close, wrapping around Seonghwa's body with full intentions to never let go again.</p><p>And Seonghwa deeply hummed at his ear, pressing gentle kisses to the soft skin underneath.</p><p>"I love you, pirate king.", he murmured gently, his lips brushing against Hongjoong's ear as he spoke and Hongjoong trembled, holding him that much more closely.</p><p>"Let's skip courtin'. Let's marry tomorrow.", he mumbled against Seonghwa's neck impatiently, getting a laugh out of the man that made his chest vibrate against Hongjoong's.</p><p>"Let's sit down first and treat your arm, huh? You'd not look good staining your pretty white bridal dress with blood."</p><p>Hongjoong abruptly moved his head back, observing Seonghwa's face with critical eyes.</p><p>"Me? No, ye got it wrong. Ye be the one in a dress!"</p><p>Seonghwa looked surprised, then shaking his head with a disapproving smile. He looked as if he was telling off a child.</p><p>"Hongjoong. You are smaller, like wearing heels, have longer hair... Of course, you are the woman here."</p><p>"That's rude stereotypes! Did ye forget 'ow gorgeous ye look in dresses?!"</p><p>Jongho roughly shouldered past them before the discussion could go on, rolling his eyes when Hongjoong yelled at him for being disrespectful.</p><p>"Just wear dresses both o' ye an' flay yer shrivelled tongues. Ye be standin' in the middle o' the way an' blockin' our work. Be this what bein' Cap'n be? Ditchin' everythin' because o' a lad? Maybe we should make San Cap'n."</p><p>Hongjoong jumped off Seonghwa to run after the man and catch him with his whip, yelling angry curses and about how San was none the better.</p><p>However, he was also keenly aware of the softly glowing and happy Seonghwa. His treasure. His most prized precious right in his reach.</p><p>And nothing could change that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sniffs*</p><p>I will miss this story so much... I love this universe and this crew.</p><p>Well, that's also the reason why there will be a part three, whoo! (did I at least surprise some of you?)</p><p>As before I will write another story in between though to refill my pirate energy. So we can expect part three in about 2-3 months, depending on how long I write on the other story. Stay tuned! (I will also announce it on my Twitter when I start)</p><p>Now for my self-promotion: my next story will be online by today or tomorrow. It's going to be called Lost Sea and is a sci-fi android Seongjoong fic. The setting of the story is inspired by the videogame Subnautica (you do not need to know it to read it) but not follow the storyline. Basically it's about them ending up lost on a water planet and having to find their way around.</p><p>I'd be happy to see some of you again there!</p><p>As always I also want to thank anybody who read this and showed me their appreciation! Especially the people writing me comments and giving me feedback deserve a special thanks for the effort but I do appreciate every single kudos and silent reader too ^^</p><p>That's about it so see you again soon and I hope all of you have a nice day/night!</p><p>Byee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>